Monster
by darkgirl11
Summary: Beast Boy looks like a green ball of never dying energy on the outside... but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/BB Mas/Menos
1. Haunted

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy**

_Monster_

Chapter One: Haunted

Jump City, a city guarded and protected by the fierce young heroes called the Teen Titans. The team was made up of five teenage heroes. Three boys and two girls. Their leader was famous for working as the sidekick of Batman. Robin was the determination of the team.

Cyborg, his name pretty much told of what he was. Half man, half robot, a cyborg. He was the strength of the team. Raven, the mysterious girl from Azarath. She was what made everyone calm during battle.

Starfire, the pretty alien from the planet Tamaran. She was the confidence of the team, always trying to get everyone to be brave and continue to fight. Beast Boy, the young green skinned changeling. He was special to the team. The "kid brother" to everyone. Beast Boy was the enthusiasm of the team. He would make jokes during battle, causing everyone to remember to take a step back and think.

Now Beast Boy and Starfire were the innocent ones on the team, they were almost like little kids and Cyborg and Raven were like their older siblings. The older siblings that would always look out for them and protect them in battle. Raven would never admit it, but she does defend Beast Boy in battle. Not just to protect him when he's down, she and her other fellow Titans try to make sure he can't get hurt.

Robin was extremely protective over Beast Boy, how could he not be? I mean, they have been going out for over eight months. They knew everything about each other, well… at least Robin thought he did… but he didn't.

Beast Boy wouldn't tell them. Heck, he _won't_ tell them what's haunting him on the inside. And Beast Boy kept it so well hidden inside himself that Raven can't detect it not matter how hard she tried. Yes, she knew something was wrong with him, but he'd never tell anything what was wrong with him.

I'm rambling now, time to get back to reality. Beast Boy and Starfire were playing Dance, Dance, Revolution together, and of course they were singing along to the song. Raven was on the couch reading a book, Cyborg, was dancing along on the couch waiting for his turn to dance against BB, and Robin was in the kitchen watching the two from a distance.

Star and Beast Boy sang together as they danced, _"You put it down like New York City! I never sleep! Wild like Los Angeles! My fantasy! Hotter than Miami! I feel the heat! Oh! Miss international love! Oh, Miss international love!"_

Suddenly the screen read 'GAME OVER' below that showed that both Beast Boy and Starfire had tied and got the same scores. They looked at each other and smiled, they sang well together. Robin smiled, he loved it when his boyfriend sang. He always thought the changeling's voice sounded like music.

Cyborg playfully shoved Starfire out of the way and beamed, "My turn, BB!" His little green friend looked up at him and smirked, "Think you can beat me, Cy?" The cyborg laughed, "Anytime, anywhere."

"Right here, right now, any song."

"You're on, BB!"

The screen on the TV changed to show them what moves were needed to dance. The green boy smiled as he realized that one of his favorite songs was on. He jumped for joy for a moment before starting to dance with his friend.

Raven looked up slightly as Starfire clapped when Beast boy sang with the singer of the song, _"You make me this, bring me up, bring me down. Playing sweet, make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat. Make me this, bring me up, bring me down. Dancing sweet, make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat!"_

Before Cyborg could sing his part in the song an alarm went off and Robin shouted, "TROUBLE!" Cyborg whined, "I didn't get to sing my part…" Starfire grabbed her friend and flew off with him so they could catch up with the others.

Once the Titans were in the city they spotted Johnny Rancid riding his motorcycle at them at full speed. He was laughing like a mad man as he took Starfire and Raven down by punching the alien into Raven, causing them to fall to the ground.

Robin yelled, "TITANS GO!" Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg as Robin ran after Johnny Rancid. Robin couldn't run fast enough to catch up with the villain so he took a short cut through an alley to catch up with Rancid.

Cyborg shot at the villain from the air, but each time Johnny would avoid each attack. Just as Cyborg was about to fire again, Rancid shot Beast Boy with his gun, causing the two of them to crash land to the ground. They watched as Starfire and Raven flew after him, but they were both shot into a building.

Johnny Rancid turned the corner and that's when Robin jumped out and punched the villain, almost causing him to fall off his motorcycle of doom. Beast Boy flew over in eagle form, watching the fight from the skies. He knew better than to get in the way of one of Robin's one on one fights.

But suddenly things took a turn for the worst as he saw his boyfriend get punched in the face, then punched in the stomach, and then he was thrown into a lamp post getting the wind knocked out of him. Johnny laughed as he saw Robin motionless on the ground, he walked over to the young leader with his gun aimed and ready to kill.

"Time to die, bird boy!"

"STOP!" screamed a voice.

"What?"

Johnny turned to see Beast Boy glaring right at him, anger in his usually bright emerald eyes. The green Titan growled, "Don't you _dare_ touch him!" Before Rancid could think of something to say back, he was tackled to the ground by a green tiger.

The green cat roared, showing off his large, sharp white teeth. The villain tried to escape Beast Boy's grasp, but it was no use, he couldn't get free. The Titan roared again before taking a claw and slashing at his foe.

Rancid cried for mercy but Beast Boy ignored him, he wanted him to pay for what he did to his lover. Blood was pouring out of Rancid's wounds, Beast Boy knew not to kill but he knew to cause minimal damage without it being too serious.

But suddenly he stopped attacking when he heard scared civilians crying, "Monster! He's killing that man! A Teen Titan is killing that man! Help! _Monster!_" Beast Boy changed back to his human form and got off of Johnny trying to defend himself, but how could he when he was covered in the villain's blood?

"MONSTER!" shrieked a civilian.

"_Monster?_" whispered Beast Boy.

"Get him out of here! He's dangerous! _He's a monster!_"

"No… no… NO!"

He grabbed his head and fell to his knees screaming as all of his dark, twisted memories came back to haunt him. By now the other Titans had arrived to see Beast Boy covered in blood, grabbing his head trying not to cry. Then they looked around to see Robin trying to stand up and Johnny twitching on the ground.

Beast Boy looked at his teammates, then the terrified civilians, then to Robin… they were speechless, they were shocked… they were _scared_. The green boy stood up and slowly backed away from everyone, he thought they hated him… he thought _Robin_ hated him.

But as soon as they tried to step towards him and calm him down, he morphed and flew off as a crow. He didn't look back, he didn't _want_ to look back. He was too afraid to see the looks on his teammates faces, to see the look on his lover's face… they must not want him anymore.

He flew to the top of a mountain, one of the mountains close to where they first met Terra. _Terra._ The girl he thought he loved, but he was truly in love with Robin. She knew he loved Robin, even though he didn't know it. Beast Boy didn't know it, but when Terra broke free from her stone imprisonment, she remembered him. She didn't want him to think he loved her, so she pretended to forget him so he could love Robin without her interfering.

Terra was a good friend, and the two would always be good friends no matter what. He still didn't know that she remembered him, and Terra knew it was for the best that he didn't know it. He and Robin were meant to be, him and her just weren't.

Beast Boy didn't realize how long he had been sitting on top of the mountain until he saw the sun start to set. The sky looked so beautiful, it had blue, pink, purple, and orange in it. He was about to smile, but he instantly flashed back on everything that had happened to him in his past… and then what happened only hours ago.

"_Monster…"_ he whispered to himself.

Little did Beast Boy knew, Robin had found him. But just as Robin was going to say something BB started to sing softly, _"_My_ little whispers, love me, love me. That's all I ask for, love me, love me. _I_ battered _my_ tiny fists to feel something, wondered what it's like to touch and feel something."_

Robin was missing something, something important in Beast Boy's life. He pondered as he listened to his boyfriend sing, _"Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window…"_

Something must've happened to Beast Boy in his past and he was letting his emotions go as he sang, _"That night he caged _me_, bruised and broke _me_. He struggled closer, then he stole _me._ Violet wrists and then _my_ ankles. Silent pain. Then he slowly saw _my_ nightmares were his dreams."_

How could he not know everything about Beast Boy? BB knew everything about him, but he didn't know everything about his lover. He just stood there watching as his green boyfriend sang, _"Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window. I will hear their voices, I'm a glass child. I am Hannah's regrets…"_

Hannah? Who was Hannah? He was awakened out of his thoughts when he saw Beast boy looking at him with tears in his eyes singing, _"Monster, how should I feel? Turn the sheets down. Murder ears with pillow lace. There's bathtubs, full of glow flies. Bathe in kerosene…"_

"_Their words tattooed in _my_ veins."_

Robin rushed to Beast Boy and held him to his chest as the green boy cried. He whimpered, "I never meant to him that bad… I didn't mean to… don't hate me… don't leave me… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm a monster… I'm sorry… don't hate me… I love you… I'm sorry…"

The boy wonder just held him closer whispering quietly, "I love you, Beast Boy. I won't leave you, it's okay. He's fine, he's going to be alright. I'll never leave you, _never_. You aren't a monster, it's okay. I love you, I love you so much."

"Don't leave me alone… I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"_My past."_

_**The Next Morning….**_

The doors opened to the main room of the tower and he shuffled in ignoring his friends' worried looks. He sat on the couch staring at the TV, nothing was on since the TV wasn't even on. Starfire floated and sat beside him asking, "Friend Beast Boy, are you okay?"

He shrugged and slumped down lower on the couch, trying to avoid her. But she sighed and looked over at Robin, hoping he could help her. He sat down on the open left side of Beast Boy and wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulder.

Raven floated in front of him with Cyborg sitting on the ground beside her. Beast Boy joked weakly, "Is this a Dr. Phil moment we're going to have?" Everyone smiled weakly, at least he was still trying to be the Beast Boy they all knew and loved.

"Beast Boy," started Robin, "we're worried about you. We know you're hiding something from us." Raven said emotionlessly, "I've known you were hiding something since the day I met you, but you hid it so well I couldn't tell what you were keeping from everyone."

His sad green eyes just stared at her, and then they looked at Cyborg as his best friend said, "We just want you to feel better, man. This isn't you." Starfire added, "Yes! Where is our tofu eating friend?" He shrugged at them, not wanting to say anything but he knew he owed them an explanation.

"I just never wanted anyone to know about what happened to me…"

"Beast Boy, we are your friends. We will be here for you." Smiled Starfire.

"So you all really want to know about my past?"

"Yes."

He sighed before telling his story, "I wasn't always a green freak. I was once a normal human with no powers. I lived in Africa with my mom and dad. They were scientists. I was in the jungle with them when suddenly this green monkey with a virus called Sakutia bit me. I had forty eight hours to live before the virus killed me."

Everyone was pretty interested as Beast Boy continued, "They used an untested cure on me, saving my life but turning my skin, hair, and eyes green. My ears pointed and I grew small fangs. The cure also gave me my power to transform into animals. But they didn't care about what I looked like or what I could do, they just cared that I was alive."

He cringed as he went on, "Then we were on a boat, and I don't know how it happened but the boat crashed into something and it started to sink. A large part of the ship fell off and fell on my parents, making them sink to the bottom of the lake. I swam after them as a dolphin, I tried to get the thing off of them, but I was too weak. I saw my parents air bubbles slowly stop and in my mother's closed hand was her gold cross… her hand opened, like she was trying to tell me to take it… so I did."

Robin held his lover closed as he kept going, "I kept trying and trying to save them, but I was too weak. No matter how hard I tried, I could never save them… I lived on the street for a while until two people, a man and a woman, took me in as their son. It took me a year to finally love and trust them, but that's exactly what they wanted… they knew what I could do… they knew I was a shape shifter…"

Starfire put a hand over her heart as her friend went on with his story, "They were scientists and they forced me to use my powers for evil. But I always refused, and when I refused they would beat me and try to experiment on me. But I was saved about a year later and put under the care of Nicholas Galtry. When I got a little older, he hired people to kill me since he was afraid I'd inherit his fortune, but I really didn't want the money… I just wanted to be loved…"

Raven looked down at the ground as BB continued, "The killers were stopped by the Doom Patrol, and that's when things slowly started to get better. Mento, or Steve, and Elasti Girl, or Rita, adopted me and I became a member of the Doom Patrol. Negative Man and Robot Man were like my big brothers, and each time Mento would get mad at me, they'd try to defend me… it didn't take long for me to leave the Doom Patrol, it wasn't right for me… so I met you guys and joined the Teen Titans."

Robin held his boyfriend closer as he asked, "What happened to you when the scientists had you? Who's Hannah?" Beast Boy closed his and then opened them saying, "Hannah was the name of my mother…"

"But what did the scientists do to you?"

"Caged me, beat me, cut me, tried to open me up, burned me, and… raped me…"

"Oh no! Beast Boy!"

"It was like all my nightmares came to life… and I couldn't stop them…"

Starfire grabbed her green friend's hand and said, "Your past is most upsetting. I am sorry, friend Beast Boy." Robin looked at his boyfriend and whispered, "You are _not_ Hannah's regret." Raven and Cyborg looked at each other, confused at where Robin got that.

He buried his head into Robin's chest crying, "The scientists called me a freak, a monster! Said I was nothing more than a test subject! Called me a waste of space! They told me I shouldn't even be alive! They told me I should just bathe in kerosene and light a match so I'd catch on fire and die! They told me… nobody loved me... nobody could love a monster like me…"

Robin kissed his lover's head and said, "I love you. You're not a monster… whatever they told you, they were wrong. Because I love you, Starfire loves you, Raven loves you, Cyborg loves you, everyone here loves you."

"Everyone except _myself_."

Suddenly the alarm went off again causing Robin to jump up with Beast Boy in his arms. He yelled, "TROUBLE!" The three other Titans ran out of the tower, leaving Robin and Beast Boy alone for a moment so they could quickly talk.

Robin lifted Beast Boy's chin up so they were looking at each other. Robin kissed him passionately before pulling away and saying, "No matter what happens today, just know that I love you." Beast Boy's eyes looked like they lit up as he heard Robin's words.

"Even though I'm haunted, I love you too."

_**In The City….**_

"It can't be…" whispered Cyborg as he saw _Slade_ walking towards the three Titans. He said in his usual calm voice, "Ah, the Titans. You seem to be missing two of them though. No matter, I shall just wait for their arrival."

"You don't have to wait anymore!" cried a heroic voice.

They all looked up to see Beast Boy in pterodactyl form carrying Robin. When the younger Titan was close to the ground he released Robin and morphed back to human form beside his leader. Slade stated, "Aw, you brought your pretty little boyfriend, Robin… good."

Beast Boy quivered as he said, "Dude, that is so creepy…" Robin glared at his enemy and shouted, "TITANS, GO!" And they were off, one by one they attacked and one by one they were each tossed aside like they were nothing.

Each of them laid motionless on the ground after Slade shot each of them with his gun. But suddenly Beast Boy struggled to stand up, and once he was on his feet Slade grabbed him and held him against his chest so the Titans could see their green friend's face.

Robin instantly shot up when he heard his lover scream, "ROBIN! HELP!" Robin ordered, "Beast Boy, change!" He made his best effort but it was no use, the blast from the gun made him too weak to morph into any animal.

By now the other Titans were up and ready to attack. Robin growled as he watched Slade caressed Beast Boy's cheek and said, "Now look at the hate in all of your eyes as this pretty little monster is in my arms and not yours. I'll be taking him as my pet, where you will never see him again."

Just as Robin took one step forward, Slade put a gun up against BB's head and threatened, "One more step from any of you and I'll blow his head right off!" The Titans stepped back, not wanting any harm to come to their friend.

Beast Boy mouthed, "_I'm sorry_" to Robin before he said seductively to Slade, "Oh Slade, I _love_ it when you act all bad, it just turns me on." He noticed Slade put the gun away and his grip loosened as he said that.

"Mmmm, does it really?"

"Yes, you're making me so hot…"

"Good, I'll make you feel even hotter in the bedroom…"

"Oh, but you forgot one thing..."

Before Slade could even ask what Beast Boy broke free of his grasp and punched him in the face. He stated, "I'm a Teen Titan, not a play toy." Slade growled, "Oh but you are to me, mark my words I will be back for you… and your little body too."

Robin grabbed BB as Slade threw a smoke bomb on the ground, allowing him to make his escape. When the smoke disappeared the green Titan apologized, "Robin, I' so sorry I did that… it was the only way I could get free cause I couldn't change into-"

The leader's lips cut him off as he melted with the kiss. Robin pulled away and whispered, "You scared me. Not because you were fake flirting with him, but because he wanted to take you away and… deflower you…"

Beast Boy hugged his boyfriend and whispered, "I only want you to deflower me… I love you." Robin returned the hug by wrapping his arms around BB's waist and replying, "I love you too."

_**That Night In Beast Boy's Room….**_

It was 10:44pm but Beast Boy couldn't sleep, he was having flashbacks about his parents, especially about his mother. He hopped out of bed and turned on his iPod to shuffle. Music started to play as he walked over to the window to look out it. Robin had his ear up against the door so he could hear what Beast Boy was doing and so he could hear the song.

"_I want a mom that will last forever,_

_I want a mom to make it all better._

_I want a mom that will last forever,_

_I want a mom who will love me whatever."_

Beast boy's ears dropped, he wanted a mom that would last forever. His real mother didn't, and he knew Elasti Girl wouldn't last forever either. She wasn't immortal. But he wished she was. He sighed as the song continued.

"_I want a mom that'll take my hand,_

_And make me feel like a holiday._

_A mom to tuck me in at night,_

_And to chase the monsters away._

_I want a mom that'll read me stories,_

_And sing a lullaby._

_And if I have a bad dream,_

_To hold me when I cry."_

Robin knew Beast Boy's heart was slowly breaking as the song played. The green boy opened the window and let the breeze of the ocean surrounding the tower blow against his skin. It felt nice, like his mother or Elasti Girl was holding him in their arms.

"_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever,_

_I want a mom to make it all better._

_I want a mom that will last forever,_

_I want a mom who will love me whatever, forever."_

He closed his eyes and allowed the flashbacks of his real mother to consume his thoughts. And then he let the flashbacks of Rita come into his thoughts. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was now crying.

"_When she says to me,_

_She will always be there._

_To watch and protect me,_

_I don't have to be scared._

_Oh, and when she says to me,_

'_I will always love you'._

_I won't need to worry,_

_Cause I know that it's true."_

His body started to shake as he let the tears fall freely. He knew it wasn't like him to cry, but this song just made him remember everything about his mother. All the good times they had when she was alive. Rita thought she couldn't compare to Beast Boy's real mother, but little did she know BB thought she was just like his real mother.

"_I want a mom when I get lonely,_

_Who will take the time to play._

_A mom who can be a friend,_

_And a rainbow when it's gray._

_I want a mom to read me stories,_

_And sing a lullaby._

_And if I have a bad dream,_

_To hold me when I cry."_

By now Robin had walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Beast Boy, allowing the younger Titan to cry into his chest. Robin wouldn't say anything, he'd just rub his lover's back and listen to the song.

"_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever,_

_I want a mom to make it all better._

_I want a mom that will last forever,_

_I want a mom that'll love me whatever, forever._

_I want a mom that will last forever,_

_I want a mom to make it all better._

_I want a mom that will last forever,_

_I want a mom that'll love me whatever, forever."_

Beast Boy looked up at Robin with teary eyes, neither of them said a word. No words were needed since their eyes did the talking for them. Beast Boy's eyes showed Robin he loved him, and Robin's eyes showed BB he loved him, even though his eyes were covered by a mask. Beast Boy snuggled up against Robin whispering the lyrics to the song.

"_I want a mom,_

_I want a mom._

_I want a mom that'll last forever,_

_I want a mom that'll last forever._

_I want a mom,_

_I want a mom._

_I want a mom that'll last forever,_

_I want a mom._

_I want a mom that'll last forever,_

_I want a mom that'll last forever…"_

Robin leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's head. He murmured, "I want my beautiful boyfriend to be okay again." BB replied, "I want to feel okay again, Robin… I love you." Robin kissed him again and said, "I love you more than you could even imagine." The green boy closed his eyes and sang the last words of the song:

"_I want a mom that'll last forever."_

**Yay! It's my first Teen Titans fic! I love it! And Beast Boy and Robin paired together as well! Sorry if no one likes singing in the chapters, I like it so I put it in every once and a while in my stories. Some chapters might not have singing, just letting everyone know. Sorry for any mistakes!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIKE IT!**_ :)

_Songs in order of appearance: "__International Love__" by __Pitbull featuring Chris Brown__, "__Mr. Saxobeat__" by __Alexandra Stan__, "__Monster__" by __Meg & Dia__, & "__I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever__" by __Cyndi Lauper__._

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll like love you forever! :)**_


	2. Only Him

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy**

_Monster_

Chapter Two: Only Him

Beast Boy woke up the next morning safe in his boyfriend's arms. He quietly let out a yawn, but even the quietest yawn could wake Robin out of his sleep. He looked at the green boy in his grasp and whispered softly, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Robin."

"How do you feel?"

"Better, I guess."

"Well that's good to hear…I guess." Joked Robin.

Beast Boy giggled at his boyfriend's little joke and whispered, "I love you." The boy wonder lifted BB's chin up and replied, "I love you too, beautiful." And just as they were about to kiss Cyborg barged in and bellowed, "Yo, Beast Boy! You-oh… awkward…"

Cyborg just pointed out the door and said awkwardly, "I'm just gonna… go now… see y'all later..?" And then their friend had shuffled out of the room leaving Robin and Beast Boy in silence. Finally BB stated "Well, I'm just gonna take a shower… you can stay here if you want."

Robin nodded and watched as his boyfriend walked out of the room. He stood up and walked over to sit in BB's chair by his desk with a little lamp on it. When he sat down, he saw music papers everywhere and a CD that had "Beast Boy's Music" written on it.

He quickly grabbed the green boy's CD player and put the CD in so he could listen to the music. As music started to play he grabbed a piece of paper that had "Beast Boy's Music Song Titles" written on it. The song playing right now was called, _"Raven's Song_".

Before he could even wonder what Beast Boy meant by _Raven's Song_, he heard Beast Boy's voice singing on the CD, _"She said I was _fourteen_ and you were _fifteen_, I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky. The pretty lights._"

Now he understood what BB meant, it was called _Raven's Song_ because it was like Raven was telling Beast Boy about when they first met and how they acted. He smiled as he listened to the song, _"And _Cyborg_ used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love. And our_ friends _ smiled, and rolled their eyes and said 'Oh, my, my, my.'"_

He skipped to the next song that was called, _"Cyborg the Kid_" and listened to the song as BB sang, _"Now once upon a time when the west was old, a ma saw her son was a sight to behold. He could shoot his daddy's gun like a straight arrow, he wrestled with the rattlesnakes before he walked. Yeah, he grew up fast with a hardened grit, and he had the wit. Yeah, his momma called him _Victor_ till he up and quit…"_

"_And in these parts here he's known as _Cyborg_ the kid."_

Robin chuckled at the song, it was cute like Beast Boy. Then he played the next song called _"Starfire"_, "Starfire, Starfire, _I heard your crying through the walls. What's the matter? What's the matter? All _our friends_ hear it down the hall. And I didn't want to be the first to say, everyone around you thinks you're crazy. And I didn't want to be the first to say you shouldn't stay…"_

"Starfire_ run away."_

This song interested Robin, he knew Beast Boy wanted her to stay but he was telling her to run away from her fears and face them later. He continued to listen, _"All your heroes, all your records, you play them loud but I don't mind the noise. Why ya hiding, why ya staying? Maybe you don't think you have a choice."_

Maybe there was more to Starfire than he thought as he listened to the song, _"And I didn't want to tell you face to face, that your _alien culture's_ straight up crazy. It's really hard for me to say that you shouldn't stay. _Starfire_, run away. Don't cha be afraid, it's never too late."_

"_You're a sleeping tiger come awake… _Starfire_ run away."_

He then moved on to the next song that was called, _"Trapeze"_ but didn't notice Beast Boy standing in the doorway as the song played, _"I'll never tell you what I saw, or how it made me breathe. I'll never repeat what I heard, how long it took me to leave. I'll never tell you what I saw, or how it made my smile freeze."_

Robin gasped as he heard someone stand beside him and sing perfectly, _"Cause this world is a whirlwind but I'm holding that trapeze. And I'll never tell you what I saw…_"

Beast Boy smiled as Robin held him in his arms and said, "Beast Boy, your voice is so beautiful." The green Titan blushed and said, "That was supposed to be a surprise, Robin… but I guess that I can forgive you."

"Sorry."

"No worries, my dude!"

Suddenly the alarm went off and Robin yelled, "TROUBLE!" as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and practically dragged him out of the room so they could meet up with the other Titans so they could fight together.

_**In The City….**_

When they arrived in the city they saw a young Mad Mod with his revolutionary robots beside him. Cyborg asked aloud, "How did he get young again? I thought he was a baggy old man!" Mod raised an eyebrow and exclaimed, "Alright, my duckies, why don't we get class started?"

The Titans shielded their eyes when the robot's opened their chests and the swirling black and white hypnotizing image showed. Suddenly they heard something that sounded like doors closing and one by one the Titans removed their hands to see Beast Boy hypnotized in Mad Mod's arms.

Robin shouted, "Give him back, Mod!" The English villain disagreed, "Now I don't think so, Robby old boy! This pretty little student is staying after with me so he understand the curriculum better." Starfire's eyes glowed green as he said, "I do not know what curriculum you want friend Beast boy to learn, but you shall not have him!"

"Use your inside voice, love."

"If you didn't notice, we're outside…" commented Raven.

"You're looking for a detention now aren't you, my ducky?"

"Don't call me that."

Cyborg sighed and said, "Quick! Make BB laugh!" Cy and Star started shouting random funny things that would normally make Beast Boy laugh, but for some reason he refused to wake up. Something was wrong…

The robots marched forward and grabbed each of the Titans, holding them so that they could see Mad Mod and Beast Boy. They all struggled to get free, but it was no use since the robots were much stronger than before.

Mad Mod wrapped his arms around Beast Boy's waist and said, "Such a lovely piece of art, ain't he?" Robin gritted his teeth and growled, "Don't _ever_ touch my boyfriend like that!" The villain smirked as he had found Robin's weak spot, _Beast Boy_.

"If that makes you mad, what would you do if I kissed him, eh?"

"_Don't_ push me, Mod!"

"Oh come on, Robin, this little beauty is just too stunning… and when else could I kiss him but now?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Raven whispered to Robin, "If funny doesn't work, try… love or something else…" Robin nodded and shouted as Mad Mod leaned in to kiss the green Titan, "Beast Boy I love you!" BB blinked and opened his eyes just in time to punch Mod away from him.

Beast Boy waved his arms in the air angrily as he yelled at Mod, "Dude that is so nasty! You're like forty years older than me! Gross!" The villain got back up and countered, "I'm not forty years older, I'm more like twenty, love!"

Before BB could even morph into an animal, a red X wrapped around him so he couldn't move his arms. Since he couldn't move his arms, that meant he couldn't really morph into any animal. And then Red X jumped down beside the green Titan and grabbed him saying, "Hey, cutie."

Mad Mod smirked, "Phase one is complete." Then he and his robots ran away from the scene, leaving the Titans and X alone in the streets. Beast Boy whined, "Why do all the bad guys like me?" X wrapped his arms around BB's waist and said, "Cause your just too sexy to pass up."

"X! Leave Beast Boy alone!" shouted Robin.

"Ah, bird boy… no can do, Slade's orders. I'd have him to myself if it wasn't for Slade's orders."

"_Slade!_ What does he want with Beast Boy?"

"Not much, just to get in bed with him."

The Titans' eyes widened at what they heard X say, but Starfire yelled, "You will not give our friend to Slade! We will stop you!" The villain laughed, "Take one step towards me and I'll kill him. I don't care if Slade doesn't want me to, I'll do it."

Raven quietly chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A black, dark magic claw reached out to grab Beast Boy but Red X grabbed his hostage and jumped up to the top of a building, but the claw grabbed X's leg and pulled him off the building.

Robin ran to catch Beast Boy, but instead he caught X. Then Beast Boy fell on top of the two of them saying sheepishly, "Uh, watch out?" The villain swiftly grabbed Beast Boy and began to run away with him on his shoulder, like a coat or something.

"TITANS, AFTER HIM!"

"Not so fast, Robin." Smirked Red X.

Before the Titans could do anything Red X turned to them and threw one big X that stuck all four of the Titans together. Robin looked up at the villain running away with his boyfriend and screamed, "BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy cried, "ROBIN! Help!" The Boy Wonder tried his best, along with the others, to get free but it was no use. They weren't going to get out until the X lost its stickiness, and that wouldn't be for another hour or so. He just watched helplessly as his boyfriend was taken before his very eyes.

_**Hours Later At Titans Tower….**_

No one got in Robin's way, they all avoided him when he came near them. Raven was in her room trying to find Beast Boy, Cyborg was with Starfire on the computer monitoring the city in case something happened and led them to Beast Boy, and Robin was in BB's room sitting by the desk with CD's on top of it.

He leaned back and accidentally kicked the desk lightly, and that's when a green colored box fell to the floor. Robin instantly picked it up and saw that it was a present. It said _"To Robin, Love Beast Boy". _Then he realized that this was Beast Boy's ninth anniversary present to Robin. Should he open it?

**RIP!** Robin's curiosity got the better of him, causing him to tear the wrapping off the box. He opened the box to see a CD that had "_Me + You = Love"_. There was a small piece of paper that had all the titles of the songs on it. He put the CD in and listened as he heard Beast Boy's voice singing the song _"I'd Lie"._

"_I don't think that _motorcycle_,_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night,_

_And I count the colors in his eyes._

_He'll never fall in love he swears,_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair._

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong._

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile,_

_That I know all his favorite songs."_

Robin instantly sank in the chair as he heard his lover's voice, he missed Beast Boy so much…

"_And I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green._

_He likes to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His _friends_ are beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes._

_And If you asked me if I love him, _

_I'd lie."_

He smiled to himself, he loved how Beast Boy knew all those things about him. It was such a cute song, but he'd listen to more of it later so he skipped to the next song called, _"My Cure"_ and gave it a listen.

"_I know we've got a lot of time,_

_Between now and forever._

_But I'd be a game if you would play,_

_And I dare this to get better._

_Somewhere throughout the day,_

_You smile and walk away._

_All I can think to do _

_Is follow you."_

It was so touching that BB believed him and Robin would be together forever, and they probably would because Robin had no intention of breaking up with him now or any time soon. In fact, he never wanted to.

"_And if you ever leave, _

_I'll be crawling back for more._

_And if you ever need love,_

_I'm standing at your door._

_I'll be sick inside,_

_If, baby, you would be my cure._

_Where ever you think I am tonight,_

_Just know we're miles from a heartbreak…"_

Robin couldn't listen to that song anymore, not after what had happened only hours ago. It reminded him too much of what had happened so he went to the next song called, _"Diary of Me"._

"_I'm a laid back,_

_T-shirt, blue jean, mood ring kind of _boy_._

_Hey, yeah._

_What's the word on you?_

_Lay low, I'm a mission rebel,_

_Angel devil._

_Little lamb, upper mental,_

_Sometimes I get temper mental."_

_That_ definitely described Beast Boy for the most part, he loved where the song was going so far. Nothing about this song was making him flashback to the incident that happened just a little while ago.

"_Well here I am,_

_An open book._

_Turn the page,_

_It's all the rage._

_Get a look on the inside._

_Oh, what you get is what you see._

_Baby, you hold the key,_

_To the diary of me._

_I'm poetry, complicated,_

_Simply stated._

_Hey, yeah, baby how about you?_

_I was born free…"_

_Free._ Beast Boy wasn't free, he was captured and probably getting tortured at the hands of Slade right now. He changed the song to the next one called _"I'm Only Me When I'm With You_".

"_Friday night beneath the stars,_

On a rock _behind_ the tower.

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing,_

_Just listen to the crickets sing._

_Everything I need is right here by my side…"_

That didn't take long for Robin to switch to the next song because everything BB needs was miles away in Titans tower listening to a CD of love songs. He didn't want to try to listen to anymore songs so he flipped through to the last song… or so he _thought_ it was the last song…

He was about to take it out when he heard the green boy's voice say, "You sure the CD's all good now?.. okay, let's do this, Cy… singing _'B-e-a-utiful'_ in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"_She read me the note he left on her bed,_

_Snuck in her room right after she left._

_And put petals on the ground._

_Her head on his shoulders, _

_They walk down the hall._

_I'm left to wonder,_

_Will I ever fall in love?_

_And where is he now?"_

_She's with him and I'm in the backseat,_

_I know it's not right but I hurts when they're laughing._

_And I've never been where they are."_

What was going on here? And then he knew this song must've accidentally gotten on there. He was

probably singing a song he wrote about Robin and Starfire many months ago and it must've gotten on the CD somehow.

"_I wanna be blown away,_

_I wanna be swept off my feet._

_I wanna meet the one who make it hard for me to breathe._

_I wanna be lost in love,_

_I wanna be your dream come true._

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you._

_Just call me beautiful,_

_Call me beautiful._

_Call me beautiful._

_Call me b-e-a-utiful."_

'_Oh, Beast Boy, I've always thought you were beautiful. I still think you're beautiful, baby. You're gorgeous, the spitting image of beauty. You define the word beautiful… I just wish I could tell you that again…' _thought Robin.

"_It's Friday night,_

_She wore his _cape_ to the _fight.

_In the fight _she screamed_ out his name,_

_As he turns to her and smiles._

_Everywhere I look people holding hands,_

_When am I gonna get my chance at love?  
>My chance at love.<em>

_Cause she's with him,_

_And I'm still hurting._

_Try to pretend but it's not working,_

_I just wanna be where they are._"

Only Beast Boy. Only he could make Robin break inside. Only him. No one else could break him like this, and he was breaking Robin on accident. He didn't think about listening to the CD over again, he was too excited to do that. BB didn't mean to break him, and Robin knew it.

"_I wanna be blown away,_

_I wanna be swept off my feet._

_I wanna meet the one who make it hard for me to breathe._

_I wanna be lost in love,_

_I wanna be your dream come true._

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you._

_Just call me beautiful,_

_Call me beautiful._

_Call me beautiful._

_Call me b-e-a-utiful."_

Beast Boy was beautiful. Only him and no one else to Robin. Starfire and Raven were pretty, but he would only call his little green boyfriend beautiful. No one else in his eyes was as beautiful or more beautiful than Beast Boy.

"_My heart is waiting for your love,_

_My hand is waiting for your touch._

_My lips just wanna be kissed by you."_

Robin thought it was a bit ironic how Beast Boy wanted to be kissed by the Boy Wonder and now he could. But then he thought it was sad because now that his lover was kidnapped he couldn't kiss him and take away the pain.

"_I wanna be blown away,_

_I wanna be swept off my feet._

_I wanna meet the one who make it hard for me to breathe._

_I wanna be lost in love,_

_I wanna be your dream come true._

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you._

_Just call me beautiful,_

_Call me beautiful._

_Call me beautiful._

_Call me b-e-a-utiful."_

"You are beautiful, Beast Boy… so freaking beautiful…" whimpered Robin as he put his head down on the desk and let the last part of the song consume him.

"_Beautiful, _

_Call me beautiful._

_Call me beautiful._

_Call me b-e-a-utiful."_

_**At Slade's Lair….**_

His hands were behind his back, his ankles were tied together. He couldn't get free, and there was no use to try to change because he had a collar on, similar to the one Soto put on him, that disabled him from morphing into anything.

Slade had his mask off, but the room was barely lit so Beast Boy couldn't really tell what he looked like or let alone what the room looked like. Lips were pressed against his roughly, but the shape shifter refused to kiss back. He would kiss Robin and only Robin. Only him and no one else.

Tears poured down his green cheeks as Slade's tongue fought into his mouth. He refused to explore the villain's mouth and felt so dirty for not being about to get Slade's tongue out of him mouth. And the older man enjoyed the amount of control he had over the Titan.

He pulled away and put his mask back on. He looked down at the crying ex Doom Patrol member and smirked behind his mask. He loved seeing him cry because Slade thought Beast Boy looked absolutely stunning.

Slade leaned down and heard a gasp escape from the changeling. He said firmly, "I can't wait to see tears fall down that pretty little face when we're in the bedroom." Beast Boy's body began to shake as he heard Slade's voice again.

"I've heard you sing before… how about you sing to me _and_ you're little friends, hm?"

**Hm? What does Slade mean by that? :O Can't wait to write the next chapter! :) Thank you all so much for reviewing! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**__ :)_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Mary's Song (Oh My My My)__" by __Taylor Swift_, _"__Billy the Kid__" by __Dia Frampton__, "__Isabella__" by __Dia Frampton__, "__Trapeze__" by __Dia Frampton__, "__I'd Lie__" by __Taylor Swift__, "__My Cure__" by __Taylor Swift__, "__Diary of Me__" by __Taylor Swift__, "__I'm Only Me When I'm With You__" by __Taylor Swift__, & "__B-e-a-utiful__" by __Megan Nicole__!__** Sorry for so much Dia and Taylor!**_

_**Sorry if you don't like singing!**_

_**For the no named reviewer**__**: I was never good with writing sex scenes so I appreciate that you took the time and effort to write me one. I thank you for that. I was planning on just giving everyone the illusion they had sex and having them think of what they did, but I might just use your scene and add a few of my bits into it. If you're okay with that, of course. **_

_I love you all! Thank you for everything and remember to review please! :)_


	3. Nightmare

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy**

_Monster_

Chapter Three: Nightmare

_**At Titans Tower….**_

"Robin," began Cyborg, "I think you might want to come take a look at this…" Robin, followed by the two girls, ran over to Cyborg to see what was going on. Robin asked, "What is it?" The other male titan stated, "It's Slade, he's overridden the controls of Titans Tower, I can't work anything."

"How could he manage to do that?"

"I don't know, Beast Boy doesn't know the codes to do that so he couldn't have gotten them from BB."

"_Terra._ When she was working for Slade, she gave him everything."

"That would explain it…"

Suddenly a metal wall covered the windows and the doors were sealed shut. But before any of them could try to pry the doors open, Slade's face appeared on the screen of the TV. He smiled behind his mask as he said, "Hello, Titans. How are you holding up without your little shape shifter? Not good, it seems. Robin, your lover is a terrible kisser. It's like he doesn't want to kiss him but I force my tongue into his mouth."

Robin hissed, "You better keep your hands off my boyfriend!" Slade grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him so the Titans could see him. Robin gasped, "Beast Boy! Change!" The green boy looked down and said in defeat, "I can't…"

Everyone gasped as they saw Slade grab onto BB's arms and lifted him above his head, revealing the small cuffs on Beast Boy's wrists. The villain stated, "These cuffs disable his ability to change into anything. He can't do anything to stop me, and neither can you."

Slade put the smaller boy's arms down, quickly Robin looked at the room in the background. It looked exactly like Slade's other hideout with the gears turning round and round. A chair for Slade was back as well, but he knew that there soon might be a chair for BB right beside it. There was something slightly different about the place Beast Boy was, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Come now, Beast Boy, don't you want to sing to me and your boyfriend?"

"I'd sing to Robin any day, but for you? No."

"Defy me again and I crush your friends! I control their tower and with the blink of an eye I could-"

"Fine! Just please… don't hurt them."

Slade nodded, waiting for Beast Boy to sing. The sound of the gears clanking and the sound of steam coming out of pipes made a special beat that would make the music to go along with the song he was going to sing. Of course, he had to make this song up as he went along.

The green Titans smirked and grabbed Slade, pulling him to the back of the room and making him sit in the chair. Starfire asked, "Please, what is going on?" Cyborg answered with a confused expression, "I think Slade's making BB sing for him…"

Beast Boy took a deep breath before singing, _"D-i-n-o-s-a you are a dinosaur! D-i-n-o-s-a you are a dinosaur! And o-l-d m-a-n you're just an old man! Hitting on me. What? You need a cat scan!"_

Raven mumbled, "At least he can spell dinosaur and old man…" BB giggled before he sang, _"Old man, why are you staring at me? Mack on me and my friends, it's kind of creepy. You should be prowling around the old folks home. C'mon, dude, leave us alone!"_

Behind his mask, Slade was gritting his teeth. The young Titan looked right at the villain as he sang, _"At first we thought that it was kind of ill when we thought that you were like a billion. And still are trying to make a killing. Get back to the museum!"_

Cyborg was trying not to laugh as his best friend sang, _"D-i-n-o-s-a you are a dinosaur! D-i-n-o-s-a you are a dinosaur! And o-l-d m-a-n you're just an old man! Hitting on me. What? You need a cat scan! Hey dinosaur, baby, you're prehistoric. Hey dinosaur, that's what you are! Ha! Hey carnivore, you want my meat. I know it, hey dinosaur. That's what you are! Ha!"_

"_Yeah, you're pretty old."_

Raven wouldn't admit it, but it was kind of funny when Beast Boy sang, _"Not long till you're a senior citizen. And you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen. Honey, your toupee's falling to your left side… get up and go bro! Oh wait… you're fossilized! Ha!"_

Slade clutched the arm of the chair, slowly causing it to crack. He growled as his hostage sang, _"You sit down, offer me a martini. Won't go away, my hips aren't sinking. 'Hey' you say 'Wanna come with me?'. I'm about to barf, seriously!"_

Starfire was so confused, Slade obviously didn't look like a dinosaur so she had no idea why her green friend was singing, "_D-i-n-o-s-a you are a dinosaur! D-i-n-o-s-a you are a dinosaur! And o-l-d m-a-n you're just an old man! Hitting on me. What? You need a cat scan! Hey dinosaur, baby, you're prehistoric. Hey dinosaur, that's what you are! Ha! Hey carnivore, you want my meat. I know it, hey dinosaur. That's what you are! Ha!"_

He was running out of stuff to sing so he just repeated, "_Hey dinosaur, baby, you're prehistoric. Hey dinosaur, that's what you are! Ha! Hey carnivore, you want my meat. I know it, hey dinosaur. That's what you are! Ha! D-i-n-o-s-a you are a dinosaur! D-i-n-o-s-a that's what you are! Ha!"_

"_D-i-n-o-s-a you are a dinosaur! D-i-n-o-s-a that's what you are! Ha!"_

When Beast Boy finished singing, Slade broke off the arm of the chair and yelled, "I could kill you for doing that!" He got up and shouted in BB's face, "Your song for Robin better make me forget about the song you sang to me or I kill destroy your friends!"

He nodded and sighed as Slade walked back over to sit in his now one armed chair. Beast Boy looked at his boyfriend and sang perfectly, _"If you forget the reason that you're singing. And it's hard to find the song of your soul. Just remember how you helped me start believing. Anytime you're feeling down, I hope you know…"_

Robin gave his lover a small smile as BB sang dreamily, _"Who's gonna always have your back, who's gonna be a _boy_friend like that. I will, I will. Who's gonna try to make you laugh, remind you life ain't all that bad. I will, I will. Yeah…"_

Beast Boy looked his boyfriend dead in the eye, or masked eye, and sang beautifully, "_If you're feeling like the queen of nothing's working, and you question every choice you make. When you're sick and tired of being so uncertain, and everything you thought was right is lost along the way."_

Starfire clasped her hands together smiling as she heard her friend sing, "_Who's gonna always have your back, who's gonna be a _boy_friend like that. I will, I will. Who's gonna try to make you laugh, remind you life ain't all that bad. I will, I will."_

Raven hid a smile under her blue hood as he felt Robin's emotion of love surround him when Beast Boy sang, _"Anytime, anyplace, I don't care. No questions, no judgments, I'll be there. When all your wells are running dry, and nothing's really going right. Who's gonna help you fight the fight? I will."_

Slade knew that look on Robin's face, he was in love. The villain grabbed the other arm of the chair as his kidnapped prize sang, _"Who's gonna always have your back, who's gonna be a _boy_friend like that. I will, I will. Who's gonna try to make you laugh, remind you life ain't all that bad. I will, I will. Yeah…"_

"_I will, I will, yeah. I will, I will."_

Slade ripped off the other arm of the chair and glared at the teen as Beast Boy asked quietly, "Did you forget about the other song yet?" The villain pulled back to punch the green Titan but Beast Boy punched him first saying, "I don't need my powers to fight, you know."

When Slade got back up he pulled out his bo staff and ran at the now frightened Titan. He used his staff to jump and kick Beast Boy into the wall. Robin watched in horror as Beast Boy looked up just in time to get punched in the face.

BB fell to the ground, struggling to get back up. When he was standing shakily he said fiercely, "This doesn't hurt… I've finally had enough." He closed his eyes and gave in to the beast within him. When his eyes opened, everyone gasped to see he had large green crocodile like eyes.

Slade smirked behind his mask as he said, "Impressive, now let us see what you can do." Beast Boy responded in a voice that had both his normal voice and a demon like voice, "You have no idea what I can do now."

The green Titan ran at Slade and punched him in the face, and before he could even react BB kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground. As Slade tried to get up Beast Boy stepped on his back, making him crash into the ground again. Then he got off the villain and kicked him right in the face, causing his mask to crack.

Beast Boy picked Slade up and threw him into a wall saying, "What's the matter, Slade? Afraid of the beast?" Robin was completely shocked at the beast that was controlling his boyfriend was doing to his rival. He pretty much just defeated Slade, but Robin's enemy refused to take that.

He stood back up and tried to attack Beast Boy, but the green Titan just smirked and punched him into the ground and stepped on his chest so he couldn't get up. The beast growled, "Any last words before I claw your black heart out?"

Slade had no words, but _Robin_ did. He shouted, "BEAST BOY STOP IT!" The green boy clutched his head as he screeched, "ROBIN!" he got off Slade and fell to his knees, trying to fight off the beast. He closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Once he had opened his eyes, they were normal again. He looked up just in time to get punched by Slade. He flew back onto a spinning gear where he yet again struggled to get up. Slade picked him up and carried him over to the camera saying, "See what a beautiful monster you have, Robin? Such a monster needs to be taught a lesson. We will be seeing you soon, but by that time

your boyfriend will belong to me and he will love me as I love him… Good bye, Titans."

"NO!" screamed Robin at the now colorless screen. Starfire ran to Robin and slapped him before he could do anything he might regret. He put a hand on his cheek and said, "Thanks… "

"Friend Robin, we do not wish to see our friend that way. But we will find him and kick the butt!"

"We don't even have any leads as to where Beast Boy is… do you know what Slade's doing to him?"

"Is Slade doing the 'deflowering' of him?"

"Yes…" Robin said grimly.

He blew up the metal door with a bomb and stormed out of the room. He walked into his room and turned his iPod on to shuffle. He cranked the music up and laid on his back on his bed, allowing the music to consume him like it did to Beast Boy before.

"_Hey, _boy_, you know you drive me crazy,_

_One walk puts a rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around,_

_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again._

_You cry alone,_

_And then he swears he loves you!"_

Robin growled, "Slade will pay for taking _my_ Beast Boy! I'll make sure of it. He is mine and mine alone, Beast Boy belongs to me and _only_ me! I swear to God when I get my hands on Slade, he will regret even touching Beast Boy!"

"_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push _him_ around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As _he_ falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend,_

_One day this world's gonna end._

_As your lies crumble down,_

_A new life _he_ has found."_

The leader thought angrily, _'He will pay for what he has done! Hit my boyfriend, let alone touch my boyfriend and I will kill him! Beast Boy's still a virgin, and he told me he wanted to lose his virginity to me, and if Slade takes that away I will kill him.'_

"_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect,_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence._

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown._

_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go,_

_And say you're right again,_

_Say you're right again._

_Heed my lecture!"_

The three other Titans listened to what Robin was saying, but Raven was listening to what Robin was thinking since she could read minds. She sighed at his thoughts, each one was either him being worried for Beast Boy or wanting Slade dead.

"_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push _him_ around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As _he_ falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend,_

_One day this world's gonna end._

_As your lies crumble down,_

_A new life _he_ has found."_

He covered his face with his gloved hands, wishing he had never allowed Red X to escape with Beast Boy. Now his one true love was in the hands of his most hated enemy and there was no telling what Slade was probably doing to him right now.

"_Face down in the dirt,_

He_ said, 'This doesn't hurt'._

He_ said, 'I've finally had enough.'_

_Face down in the dirt,_

He_ said, 'This doesn't hurt'._

He_ said, 'I've finally had enough._

_One day _he_ will tell you,_

_That _he_ has had enough._

_It's coming around again."_

Robin covered his head with a pillow and whimpered, "I miss you, baby… I love you, Beast Boy… God, I can't live without you, I just can't. You're my everything, the air I breathe… and I need you… I promised myself I'd never lose you… and now I promise I _will_ save you! No one takes my boyfriend and gets away with it!"

"_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push _him_ around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As _he_ falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend,_

_One day this world's gonna end._

_As your lies crumble down,_

_A new life _he_ has found."_

Raven looked at Starfire and Cyborg and stated solemnly, "He's broken, we _need_ to find Beast Boy fast." The alien girl nodded and said, "Yes! We will be victorious!" Cyborg smiled and bellowed, "Let's find our little BB!"

"_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push _him_ around?_

_Do you feel better now,_

_As _he_ falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you, my friend,_

_One day this world's gonna end._

_As your lies crumble down,_

_A new life _he_ has found."_

Robin heard the sound of footsteps leaving his door and contemplated, _'They were listening this whole time? Raven… she heard my thoughts… I'm fine, Rae… really…I just miss Beast Boy, that's all… I hope he's okay…'_

"_Face down in the dirt,_

He_ said, 'This doesn't hurt'._

He_ said, 'I've finally had enough.'"_

_**At Slade's Hideout….**_

Slade smirked at the crying shivering boy in the corner of the bedroom. Beast Boy's virginity was now lost… to _Slade_. The evil man laughed to himself before closing the door and locking it behind him. The Titan closed his eyes, hoping to have a pleasant dream, but instead he had a nightmare of what had just happened to him.

_In Beast Boy's Dream_

_Beast Boy looked around the room with frightened eyes, but his eyes stayed on the man now walking towards him. He was about to scream for help but Slade's lips were already on his. He tried to keep his lips closed but it did nothing to stop Slade's tongue from invading and completely dominating the small boys tongue._

_Beast Boy screamed as if someone would hear him, but no one did. Then Slade took off the cuffs that had BB chained to the wall. The moment the cuffs were off Slade pinned him to a bed in the corner. He began to kiss him again, hard enough to leave bruises on his sensitive little mouth. Suddenly Beast Boy felt a hand slip round his back that grabbed the zipper to his costume._ _Beast Boy began to struggle trying to get away from the man he was pinned under, but that only made Slade laugh and say, "Stop struggling, it will only make it worse."_

_After hearing those words Beast Boy stopped and closed his eyes as if trying to imagine he was somewhere else. Slade smiled and whispered "Good boy" into his ear and then went back to the zipper quickly pulling it down and almost ripping of his costume. _

_He looked over his prize before standing up and taking off his clothes. Once they were all off he looked back at Beast Boy, who was now huddled on a corner of the bed crying because he knew what Slade was going to do to him._

_As quickly as possible Slade grabbed Beast Boy and lad him over his lap all of a sudden beast boy felt and hard hit on his butt. Again and again the man spanked him until the green boy had tears of both shame and pain rolling down his cheeks. Slade then pushed Beast Boy off his lap and pointed to the wall facing him and said "On all fours, head facing that way"._

_Beast Boy, who was still crying, did as he was told due to the fact that he didn't want to be forced around anymore. Slade got on his knees, leaned forward and whispered "You know, Robin won't want you after this. He'll think you're a pathetic whore and you know why? Because it's true. Every word." Beast boy just cried harder thinking it was all true._

_He let out a small squeak as he felt Slade's large hand fondle his still stinging butt. Slade did this for a while until he got bored. He brought his tip to the boy's entrance where in one huge thrust he forced his whole large member into the ex Doom Patrol member. Beast Boy cried and screamed in pain, for nothing that had ever happened to him was as painful as this. It literally felt like he was being torn in half._

_Slade continued thrusting not giving the boy any time to adjust the moment, Slade found Beast Boy's prostate and slammed hard into it. He felt a tear in his opening causing blood to drip down his legs and coating Slade's member. A few minutes later Slade climaxed and released his seed into the crying Titan. Slade took himself out of the boy dressed himself and left Beast Boy, who quickly got himself dressed. He took one last look over his shoulder at the poor boy and smirked to himself as he left the room._

_Beast Boy heard the door lock and then he listened as Slade's footsteps soon disappeared. He put his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. He just sat there sobbing in the room of complete torture._

_His shoulders shook as he whispered, "Slade's right… I'm nothing but a whore… his little play toy… Robin won't want me anymore. Robin… I miss him so much, but he won't want me after he finds out what Slade did to me…"_

"_You're a whore, Beast Boy… nothing but a play toy…"_

_End Of Dream_

He instantly sat up and looked around the room, only to find out that he was still Slade's captive play toy. Fresh tears fell down his cheeks as he thought, _'I want to go home! I want Robin! I want Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg! I want to sleep in Robin's bed wrapped up in his arms. I want Robin to love me, I want Starfire to comfort me, I want Raven and Cyborg to protect me…'_

"I want my family to come save me…"

_**The Next Day At Titans Tower….**_

"Yo, Robin! You better get in here now!" called Cyborg from the main room in Titans Tower. As soon as Robin ran in the room, the whole tower went in lockdown again. _Slade_. He wanted to talk to them again… that evil madman.

Slade appeared on the screen of the TV with Beast Boy in his arms. Everyone gasped as they saw their fellow Titan now had a black eye, bruises all over, and a few fresh cuts on his face. Robin shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

The older man just chuckled as Robin screamed, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU-"Slade interrupted, "If I touched him inapropraitely? Yes, I did. For his first time, he was simply amazing. I can't really say that for him since he was screaming and crying the whole time."

"YOU MONSTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Robin shouted at Slade.

"Robin… I'm sorry." Whispered Beast Boy.

"Baby, no… you have nothing to be sorry for. We will find you!"

"Why would you want me now? I'm just a whore… how could you love me after what he did to me?"

Robin's heart just broke for two reasons: what his lover had just said and because Beast Boy was now crying. He said looking right at Beast Boy, "You're not a whore, you're the love of my life. You are the only one I want for the rest of my life. There isn't a whole lot more to say but three incredible words..."

"_I love you."_

**Chapter Three is done! Yes! :) Sorry it's so short! I wanted to get this out to my amazing reviewers as fast as I possibly could! You reviewers really are awesome, I'm not mad at any of you, really. I love each and every one of my reviewers. :)**

_**CHAPTER FOUR WILL BE ON ITS WAY IF YOU REVIEW!**__ :)_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Dinosaur__" by __Ke$ha__, "__I Will__" by "__Dia Frampton featuring Blake Shelton__" & "__Face Down__" by "__The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus__"._

_**To The No Named Reviewer**__**: Thank you so much for your sex scene! I might just use the other one next chapter, if you're okay with it of course. I might just use your other sex scene and that might be it. If I think about putting another one in the fic in the future, will you help me please? Thank you for everything! :)**_

_**Random Reviewer**__**: It's okay, really. :) Thank you so much for saying you love my fic. It means a lot to me. :) I hope you'll continue reading in the future! Thank you! :)**_

_I love all my reviewers, you guys are the reason I keep writing and updating as fast as possible. I want to please all my reviewers so I'll keep trying my very best to keep everyone happy! :) If there's anything you want to talk about the chapter or the fic overall, don't be afraid to message me or talk to me through your review! :) I'd be glad to help!_

**Sorry for any mistakes! I love you all! See you all next chapter! :)**


	4. More Broken Hearts

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy, and Mas/Menos**

_Monster_

Chapter Four: More Broken Hearts

"_I love you."_

Beast Boy finally gave his lover and friends a real smile, the same smile that can make just about anyone smile. But all good things unfortunately come to an end. And Slade made sure it came to an end by pulling his hostage away from the camera so it was just him and the titans.

He looked at Robin and said, "Your team is breaking, Robin. I have already broken Titans East and-" Cyborg shouted, "WHAT! If you laid one finger on Bumblebee I swear to God I will personally blast you out of existence!"

Slade smirked behind his mask as he found Cyborg's weakness, so he pushed, "I laid more than a finger on her. But she, along with the others, separated. It seems they thought that splitting up would keep me from getting to them. The little plus one of the twins, Mas, is almost as beautiful as Beast Boy…"

"You will not harm Mas!" yelled Starfire.

"Of course not… not yet at least."

"What have you done to our friends?"

"Currently, they have all hidden in different parts of the world. The twins are still here somewhere…"

Robin thought aloud, "Why would they separate to different parts of the world when they-" Slade interrupted, "When they could've called you? I disabled their communicators _permanently_. You cannot get in contact with them and they cannot get in contact with you."

Cyborg whispered to himself, "Bee…" Starfire put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as she said softly, "Do not worry friend Cyborg, we will find friend Bumblebee and the others. They will be how you say 'safe and sound' soon."

Slade grabbed Beast Boy again and caressed his cheek. BB tried to squirm out of his grip but he was too weak to get free. Robin growled, "Take your hands off my boyfriend right now!" The villain snubbed Robin and whispered in Beast Boy's pointed ears, "You are so beautiful, and that's why I love you."

The green Titans cried, "Robin!" The leader of the Titans yelled angrily, "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW, SLADE!" But of course, Slade did not listen because he didn't have to. He had Beast Boy and not Robin.

"You're not the one who gets to make the demands right now, Robin."

"When I get my hands on you I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? I doubt you can do that."

"You have no idea what I can do."

Slade rolled his eye and said, "If you'll excuse me, Beast Boy has something he must do… our conversation will have to wait until another time… and remember, Robin, time is not on your side. I have the boy, and you're running out of time until I finally get rid of him. Farewell, Titans."

And with that the screen wen black and Beast Boy was gone. But no one really knew what Slade meant by _'Beast Boy has something he must do'_. They all suspected Slade was going to rape him but Slade had something else in mind…

_**At A Lab In Jump City….**_

There was a woman in a white coat mixing chemicals together until she had a purple test tube in her hands. She grabbed a plant and let one drop of the chemical fall on a leaf. The leaf instantly denigrated before her eyes.

She smiled at the results and wondered how the test tube wasn't destroyed like the leaf of the plant. The scientist put a plug on top of the test tube and was about to put it away for further studying, she heard the noise of a beaker breaking.

She turned around, the chemical still in her hand, and asked shakily, "Who's there?" She heard a growling noise and backed away in fear. The woman cried, "Leave me alone!" But then a wolf came out and jumped on her, causing the test tube to fly in the air.

Suddenly she saw a bird grab the tube and fly away, but she pressed a button under a table and a siren went off. The bird shuddered at the loud siren and accidentally dropped the test tube. The woman shouted, "NO!"

But suddenly something fast ran by and grabbed the tube before it was about to fall. She gasped at the sight before her eyes, two small costumed boys smiling back at her. She gulped and asked them, "Who are you two?"

"Mas y Menos! Somos dos de los Titanes del Este!" (Mas and Menos! We're two of the Titans East!)

"Mas and Menos? You two just saved the-"

Suddenly a tiger attacked Mas, separating him from Menos. Menos cried, "Mas!" He put the tube on the table and ran to help his lover. The tiger clawed at the little Titan, causing Mas to scream, "Menos! Sálvame!" (Menos! Save me!)

Menos jumped on the tiger and hit it with his tiny fists. The tiger suddenly changed into a crow, causing Menos to fall to the ground. The crow went for the tube at the same time the scientist did. Instant of grabbing the tube, the crow flew at the woman and knocked her into the wall.

She smacked her head against the wall and groaned as she slipped into unconsciousness. Mas was holding his side when he stood up, he asked the crow, "Por qué señor Beast Boy?" (Why Mr. Beast Boy?)

The crow morphed into Beast Boy at what Mas had said. He grabbed the test tube and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Mas… Menos, I didn't mean to… M&M, you need to stay away from Slade… he's coming to get you, Mas. Stay away from Slade and me, and if you see Robin… tell him I'm sorry."

And with that Beast Boy morphed into an eagle with the tube in his claws and flew out of the lab. Menos ran to Mas and asked, "Que esta pasando? Te encuentras bien, cariño?" (What's going on? Are you okay, baby?)

Mas nodded and said, "Estoy bien, Menos. Pero debemos ir a los Teen Titans y decirle a señor Robin sobre señor Beast Boy. Y ¿qué quiso decir cuando dijo señor Slade me quiere?" (I'm fine, Menos. But we should go to the Teen Titans and tell Mr. Robin about Mr. Beast Boy. And what did he mean when he said Slade wants me?)

"No se, pero señor Slade no te esta haciendo!" (I don't know, but Mr. Slade's not getting you!)

"Menos…"

"Te amo. No voy a dejar que te toque, hermoso." (I love you. I won't let him touch you, beautiful.)

"Te amo demasiado. Me haces sentir seguro." (I love you too. You make me feel safe.)

_**At Titans Tower….**_

There was a knock at the door, causing Robin to blow the door open. The systems were still being controlled by Slade so they had to blow up each door they had to go through. Robin got in a fighting stance, but then he looked down and asked, "Mas? Menos? What are you two doing here? How'd you two get away from Slade?"

Menos put Mas in his arms and sped by Robin, ignoring his many questions. Menos ran into the main room and set Mas on his feet. The Titans ran in to see the two little Titans staring back at them. Robin asked, "What are you two doing here? How did you escape Slade?"

"Simple, que se escapo. Señorita Bumblebee nos dijo que." (Simple, we ran away. Ms. Bumblebee told us to.)

"Where are the others, Menos?"

"No se. Simplemente desaparecieron! Estamos preocupado." (I don't know. They just disappeared! We're worried.)

"It's okay, we'll find them. I promise."

The two let out a sigh of relief, their friends were going to be okay. Starfire asked, "Please, what did he say?" Robin explained, "Bumblebee told them to run away and now they don't know where she and the others are. They're worried about their friends."

Suddenly the two boys remembered why they really came here and blurted out, "Vimos señor Beast Boy! Se robo una cosa tubo de ensayo!" (We saw Mr. Beast Boy! He stole a test tube thing!)

Robin gasped as Menos stated sadly, "También duele Mas…" (He also hurt Mas…) Mas continued, "Él me ataco, pero Menos vino a salvarme." (He attacked me, but Menos came and saved me.) Menos gave his lover a weak smile and Mas blushed back.

The leader of the Titans clarified to the others, "They saw Beast Boy steal a chemical, and then he attacked Mas but Menos saved him. Slade's probably making Beast Boy steal for him so he won't kill us…"

Menos remembered something and said, "Oh! Señor Beast Boy dijo lo sentía y que no era mi intención." (Oh! Mr. Beast Boy said he was sorry and that he didn't mean to.) Then Mas stated, "Y él le dijo que se mantenga alejado de él y señor Slade." (And he said to stay away from him and Mr. Slade.)

Robin translated for the others, "Beast Boy apologized for attacking Mas and told them he didn't mean to. And then he told them to stay away from him and Slade… is there anything else he said to you two?"

Menos wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as he declared, "Señor Beast Boy dijo señor Slade quiere Mas! Pero Mas es mio y él no se atreverá a llevarlo lejos de mi!" (Mr. Beast Boy said Slade wants Mas! But Mas is mine and he won't dare to take him away from me!)

Mas whispered, "Menos…" as he fell against his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes. Menos cried, "Mas! Señor Robin, que pasa con él? Usted tiene que ayudarlo!" (Mas! Mr. Robin, what's wrong with him? You have to help him!)

Robin nodded and called, "Raven! Cyborg! I need you two to help Mas. It looks like Beast Boy caused more damage than he thought he did…" The two instantly walked over and Cyborg held out his arms for Menos to put Mas in and said, "We'll do everything we can."

Menos seemed uncertain, he was barely ever separated from Mas but he knew it was the right thing to do. He uneasily put his lover in Cyborg's arms and whispered, "Por favor, ayudar a él… no puedo vivir sin Mas." (Please, help him… I can't live without Mas.)

Raven and Cyborg didn't need to speak Spanish to understand that Menos couldn't bear to be without Mas. The desperation and sadness in Menos' eyes caused Raven to put a hand on his shoulder and say, "He'll be okay, I promise. Cyborg and I will do everything we can."

"Gracias." (Thank you.)

_**A Few Hours Later….**_

Cyborg and Raven walked into the room with solemn expressions on their faces, causing Menos is gasp… _Mas didn't make it_… but suddenly Mas came running from behind them, causing Menos to run to his lover and wrap his arms around Mas' waist.

Menos picked his boyfriend up and twirled him around in circles saying, "Pensé que nunca volvería a verte!" (I thought I'd never see you again!) Mas smiled and replied, "Yo no voy a dejar, Menos. Te amo." (I'm not leaving you, Menos. I love you.)

The minus sign speedster put his prized possession down and smiled as Mas wrapped his arms around his neck. Menos whispered, "Te amo demasiado." (I love you too.) His arms snaked back around Mas' waist as the two kissed.

It was a soft, sweet little kiss that caused Starfire to squeal for joy and say, "_Awwww!"_ Robin just sighed at how in love they were. Sure, they were brothers but they were in love with each other. And that's all that mattered.

Robin sighed because seeing them kiss just reminded him of Beast Boy, and how he couldn't kiss him like that since he was now a hostage of Slade. The boys' kiss was broken by the siren screeching and the red lights flashing.

"TROUBLE!"

_**In Jump City….**_

The Titans, Mas and Menos included, rushed into the city to see Slade walking towards them. He then stopped and looked at Mas, who hid behind Menos. He sent shivers down everyone's spines as he said, "Hello Titans, and it seems you've brought Mas and Menos. But Mas is the true prize here."

"Hey! Deja de hablar de mi novio!" (Hey! Stop talking about my boyfriend!)

"No. He's so young, so small, yet so beautiful."

"Él es mio! No te atrevas a tocarlo!" (He's mine! Don't you dare touch him!)

"You have such a protective boyfriend, Mas. But he can't protect you from me."

Menos growled, "Cállate!" (Shut up!) Slade pushed on, "You can't protect him. You need him in order to go fast, without him you're nothing. And without you he's nothing. You're too weak to defend your lover, and you know it don't you?"

Instead of Menos yelling back Robin shouted, "HEY! Leave him alone, Slade! You're not getting Mas today or any other day!" Slade chuckled, "You're a terrible liar, Robin. You couldn't protect Beast Boy and now he's mine. So what makes you think you can protect Mas?"

He gritted his teeth because he was at a loss for words. Cyborg yelled to break the conversation, "TEEN TITANS GO!" Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg ran forwards to attack Slade while Mas and Menos grabbed each other's hands and yelled their battle cry, "Mas y Menos, sí podemos!" (Mas and Menos, yes we can!)

The twins ran forward at full speed, and Menos threw his boyfriend at Slade. The villain looked up just in time to get kicked in the face and getting knocked into a building. Mas ran back over to Menos and cheered, "Lo hicimos!" (We did it!)

But Slade walked out of the building and cracked his neck as getting kicked into a building was nothing. Menos shivered, "Eso es tan espeluznante…" (That's so creepy…) Robin ran at Slade saying, "Titans, attack!"

Robin jumped and tried to kick Slade, but his foot was grabbed by his rival. The boy wonder was thrown through a glass window of a store and that's when Cyborg ran at Slade. The older man dodged each of his attacks and threw him at a chanting Raven.

Starfire threw her starbolts at him from the air, but they did absolutely nothing to stop him. He threw a bomb at her, sending her falling to the ground. And when she tried to get up he was running at her with his bo staff in hand.

Just as she was about to get hit Mas and Menos ran over and saved her. They carried her into an alley and said in unison, "Quédate aquí y descansa. Vamos a luchar señor Slade." (Stay here and rest. We will fight Mr. Slade.)

"Um… what about Mas?" she asked hesitantly.

"No se preocupe, le voy a proteger." (Don't worry, I'll protect him) Menos said confidently.

"But… but I wish to be of assistance just in case."

"Estás herido, descansa. Nos encargaremos de señor Slade." (You are hurt, rest. We will handle Mr. Slade.)

Before she could even translate what Menos had said the twin were standing in front of Slade, ready to attack. He looked down at Mas and said, "You are such a beautiful little-" **PUNCH!** Menos had punched Slade in the face because he didn't want to hear what he was going to say about Mas.

Slade smirked behind his mask, _Menos was away from Mas._ Menos was running towards Mas now, he needed to get back to him before Slade got to Mas. Slade jumped in the air and Menos pushed himself further. Almost there and…

Just as Slade was going to reach Mas, Menos dove forward and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. In one second the twins were away from Slade. The villain reached the ground and snarled, "You got lucky that time!"

Mas jumped on Menos' shoulders and nodded, they were going to take the fight to Slade. They ran at him and punched him, then they kicked him before he had a chance to react. They continued to beat on him until Slade managed to trip Menos.

Slade simpered behind his mask once again as he saw Mas fall from Menos' shoulders and bang into a lamp post. Menos rolled over and over until he crashed into a lamp post on the opposite side of where Mas was.

Slade ran to the plus sign speedster and grabbed him. Mas kicked and squirmed but he was too weak. By now the other Titans were up and glaring at their villain. Mas cried to his lover, "Menos! No dejes que me lleve!" (Menos! Don't let him take me!)

Menos started running forward saying, "Voy, Mas! No voy a dejar que te lleve!" (I'm coming, Mas! I won't let him take you!) But suddenly he came to a stop because Slade had a bomb in his hand and was going to throw it if Menos came any closer.

The older man said firmly, "I wouldn't take another step unless you want to be blown up. Not even Raven could save you. Now back away or I'll set it off and you will die." Menos took a step forward bravely and said, "No me iré sin Mas." (I'm not leaving without Mas.)

"Suit yourself. Say goodbye to Menos, Mas, because he's going to die in 3… 2… and-"

"Detente! Por favor, no le hagas daño!" (Stop! Please, don't hurt him!) cried Mas.

"Hm?"

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero por favor, no me duele Menos." (Do whatever you want with me, just please, don't hurt Menos.)

Menos gasped, "Mas, no!" Tears were streaming from Mas' eyes as he said, "Lo siento." (I'm sorry.) Slade wrapped his arms around Mas' waist and said creepily, "Now let's see how good he is in the bedroom…"

The minus sign speedster ran forward but Slade had through down a smoke bomb, and when the smoke disappeared both Slade and Mas were gone. Menos dropped to his knees with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"MAS!"

_**Returning To The Tower….**_

When they got back to the tower Menos sat on the couch and sighed, "Mas…" Starfire brought a radio over to him and said with a sweet smile plastered on her face, "Perhaps the earthly music can soothe your broken heart."

"_Chest to chest,_

_Nose to nose,_

_Palm to palm._

_We were always just that close._

_Wrist to wrist,_

_Toe to toe._

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose."_

Menos slumped down further, he and Mas were just that close. And he also believed that Mas' lips felt like the inside of a rose. But now he couldn't feel those lips anymore because his boyfriend was just kidnapped… just like Beast Boy was…

"_So how come when I reach out my finger,_

_It feels like more than distance between us?"_

The minus sign hero groaned, "Se puede cambiar la emisora, por favor?" (Can you change the station, please?) Starfire nodded but soon frowned as another sad song had just came on the radio, causing Menos to become even more depressed.

"_I still hear your voice,_

_When you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch,_

_In my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive."_

Menos just stared up at the ceiling of the room and whimpered, "Mas…" Starfire tried to change the station, but of course, the radio was jammed and it started to play the song even louder than it was before.

"_Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side."_

By now Menos was trying to cover his ears but the music blared even louder. Starfire was now threatening the radio that if it didn't turn off or make its volume go down she could blast it all the way to Tamaran. But of course the radio didn't do as she wanted.

"_Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life."_

Instead of Starfire using her starbolts to destroy the radio, Raven intoned, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" And within seconds the radio was dismantled and in pieces on the floor of the room. Menos whispered to her, "Gracias." (Thank you.)

She nodded in his direction and then something finally hit Menos. But before he could say anything the screen of the TV showed Slade with Mas in his arms. Menos exclaimed, "Mas!" The plus sign speedster wiggled around in the older man's grip even more as he said happily, "Menos!"

"Menos, te extraño tanto! Por favor, venga sálvame!" (Menos, I miss you so much! Please, come save me!)

"No te preocupes, te voy a salvar!" (Don't worry, I'll save you!)

"Estoy muy asustada…" (I'm so scared…)

"Está bien, te voy a encontrar." (It's okay, I'll find you.)

Slade interrupted the two as he said, "That's enough of your little love session, time for Mas to sing for me." Mas looked at the man funny and questioned, "Me cantar? No, no canto." (Me sing? I don't sing.)

The villain growled, "You will!" Mas glared at the older man as stuck his tongue out as a counter attack. Slade just threw the little speedster across the room and onto a slowly spinning gear. Mas got back on his feet and gulped as he realized he just lost track of where Slade was.

He heard footsteps and before he could realized Slade was behind him, he was punched into a wall. Mas struggled to get up, and just as he was about to get on his feet Slade picked him off the ground and began to choke the boy.

"Menos!... Menos… te amo…" (Menos!... Menos… I love you.)

"Mas! No! Por favor, deténgase!" (Mas! No! Please, stop!)

Mas' little hands fell to his sides, and just as he was about to die someone ran out of nowhere and punched Slade into a wall. Mas was caught by someone familiar and when he looked up at the person he smiled.

"_Señor __Beast Boy…"_

**Yay! Mas/Menos pairing! I think I'm the first person to ever write a fic where there was Mas and Menos paired together! :) Yay! Sorry, if no one likes them together but I just think they're so cute when they're in love with each other! :) Maybe they'll stay throughout the rest of the fic because they become very useful next chapter. :)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Por favor?**_ _:)_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__California King Bed__" by __Rihanna__, & "__Every Time We Touch__" by __Cascada__._

_**Sorry for any mistakes! I love all my reviewers and thanks so much for all your reviews! They mean a lot to me! In fact, they're what keeps me writing and trying to update faster! So if you want the next chapter, I suggest you review! :) Thank you everyone!**_

_Next chapter Robin and Beast Boy will probably be reunited and Mas and Menos will be reunited also… hopefully. ;) Sorry if anyone has a problem with Mas and Menos being in the story or if anyone has a problem with the two paired together. I just think they are so darn adorable! :) But don't worry, this is still a Robin/Beast Boy fic! Mas and Menos are just a side pairing and I needed them for next chapter and maybe later chapters too._

_**Thanks for everything! :)**_


	5. If My Heart Was A House

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy, and Mas/Menos**

_Monster_

Chapter Five: If My Heart Was A House

"_Señor__ Beast Boy…"_

The green Titan smiled down at the smaller boy in his arms and whispered, "Hey, Mas." But before he could saying anything else, Slade came running at him. He gulped, "I really wish I could change right now…" Mas whimpered, "Y me gustaría Menos estaba aquí para que yo pudiera correr rápido…" (And I wish Menos was here so I could run fast…)

Beast Boy tossed Mas to safety just in time to get a kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Slade grabbed the shape shifter and put a gun up to his head saying, "I only asked you to sing for me, and you refused! Sing now or I will blast his brains right out of his head!"

"No le hagas daño!" (Don't hurt him!)

"If you sing for me, I won't kill him. Is that understood?"

"Sí, lo entiendo. Eso sí no lastimar a mi amigo." (Yes, I understand. Just don't hurt my friend.)

"That's my good little boy."

Mas sighed before showing off his vocals in Spanish, _"__Perdón__por mi falta de__entusiasmo, pero__no estoy totalmente__encantado. Tartamudeo__al hablar__, __no__en torno__al caminar__. __Sí,__el momento__ha__sido asesinado. Y no soy bueno en esto, no, no en absoluto. No soy bueno en esto."_

_**(Pardon me for my lack of excitement, but I'm not entirely thrilled. Stutter when I talk, flail around as I walk. Yeah, the moment's been killed. And I'm not good at this, no, not at all. I'm not good at this.)**_

Robin translated everything to his friends as Mas continued to sing, _"__Soy un desastre__y lo sé__y me inclino a__demostrarlo__en cada oportunidad__que tengo__.__Mariposas en el__disfraz__, que acaba de __volar__por__. __Sí,__se__me está haciendo__mal. Ellos__no lo hacen__revolotear__haría sin__, __todo lo que hacen__es__patear.__"_

_**(I'm a wreck and I know it and I tend to show it every chance that I get. Butterflies in disguise, they just fly on by. Yeah, they're making me sick. They don't flutter about I'd do without, all they do is kick.)**_

The little plus sign speedster looked right at Slade as he sang, _"__Significa que__en verdad__, el corazón __sincero.__¿Por qué haces__esto a mí? __Rásgame aparte."__**(Mean it truly, sincere heart. Why do you do this to me? Tear me apart.)**_

Slade lifted an eyebrow underneath his mask as his new captive sang, "_La culpa es mía__y lo sé__y me inclino a__hacerlo estallar__, __no gracias a usted__._ _Es como si__te sientas y__me miras,__te asomas__y me__burla__. __Es__todo lo que haces__."_

_**(**__**It's my fault and I know it and I tend to blow it, no thanks to you. It's like you sit and you watch me, you poke and you taunt me. It's all that you do.)**_

Menos' little heart was breaking as he heard what Mas was singing, _"__Y no__estoy peleando__que,__no, no__, __en absoluto.__Sólo quiero ser__algo, un__nombre que__llame__. __Los__tus labios__el mismo sabor__que__se enamoran__..." __**(And I'm not fighting that, no, not at all. Just want to be something, a name you call. The lips you taste just to fall madly in love…)**_

Mas' eyes were pleading for someone to rescue him and Beast Boy as he sang, "_Significa que__en verdad__, el corazón __sincero.__¿Por qué haces__esto a mí? __Rásgame aparte."__**(Mean it truly, sincere heart. Why do you do this to me? Tear me apart.)**_

But suddenly Menos' heart felt like it skipped a beat when Mas sang about him, "_Tengo__mis__ojos puestos en__ti, mi corazón__está en llamas__de color rojo. Todas mis__palabras salen__círculos__equivocados__, correr __en mi cabeza._ _Usted me tenía__y me__derritió__en la palma__de su mano. Lo sabes,__sí,__lo sentí.__Nunca vas a__entender._

_**(**__**I've got my eyes set on you, my heart is burning red. All of my words come out wrong, run circles in my head. You had me and I melted in the palm of your hand. You know it, yes, I felt it. You'll never understand.)**_

Starfire's eyes watered at how beautiful Mas' voice was when he sang, "_Significa que__en verdad__, el corazón __sincero.__¿Por qué haces__esto a mí? __Rásgame aparte. __Significa que__en verdad__, el corazón __sincero.__"__** (**__**Mean it **__**truly, sincere heart. Why do you do this to me? Tear me apart. Mean it truly, sincere heart.)**_

"_¿Por qué haces__esto a mí? __Rásgame aparte." __**(**__**Why do you do this to me? Tear me apart.)**_

Slade threw Beast Boy into a wall and grabbed Mas asking, "Now was that so hard to do?" Mas shook his head no in fear as his response. He honestly wanted to say yes because he never really liked singing too much, but now he had to in order to protect his friend.

Beast Boy wobbled on his feet as he demanded, "Leave Mas alone, Slade. Just let him go…" Slade walked over with a scared Mas in his hand and growled, "You're hardly in a place to make demands. You are _my_ captive. You will do as _I_ say or I'll kill this brat right now!"

Mas started squirming around in Slade's grasp saying, "Déjalo en paz!" (Leave him alone!) But the villain just growled at him, "Say one more word and I will kill your boyfriend!" Mas cried, "No! Haz lo que quieras a mí! No lastimes Menos!" (No! Do whatever you want to me! Don't hurt Menos!)

Menos yelled at Slade, "Deja que mi nena vaya ahora!" (Let my babe go now!) Slade just glared at the minus sign speedster and said simply, "No." Menos' hands balled into fists but Robin took over and asked, "What do you want for Beast Boy and Mas?"

"I'm not trading them, Robin. You should know that by now. Actually I have something in mind…"

"What are doing, Slade?" he asked as he saw Slade put Mas on the ground and drop to one knee…

"Marry me, Mas."

"¿QUÉ?" (WHAT?) yelled the twins.

Slade took out a gun and aimed it at Beast Boy. He looked Mas dead in the eyes and stated, "Marry me or he dies." Mas looked at Beast Boy and Menos helplessly and sighed, "Sí, te voy a… me casaré con-"(Yes, I'll… I'll marry-)

Beast Boy cried, "NO!" Everyone's eyes were on the green Titan as he said with tears on his eyes, "Don't make Mas marry you, he's too young… take me instead… marry me instead." The captive speedster argued, "No, señor Beast Boy no lo hace. Señor Robin le ama." (No, Mr. Beast Boy don't do this. Mr. Robin loves you.)

The changeling sighed and said, "I know… but Menos loves you too… and you're too young to get married. It's okay, Mas. I'm doing this to protect you." Mas tried to say something back but Slade grabbed him and said, "Since I no longer need you, I'll just dispose of you."

Beast Boy got in a fighting stance as he hissed, "What are you doing to him?" Slade walked over to him and said, "I'm going to kill him since he is no longer useful to me… now that I'm getting married to you." The changeling tried to jump at Slade to free Mas, but he was punched to the other side of the room.

Mas tried to get free as Slade's grip tightened on him, but it was no use. BB looked up from the ground and pleaded, "Please, don't hurt Mas… I'll do anything, just don't hurt him…" Slade laughed evilly, "You're already getting married to me and that's all I wanted. Mas is no longer needed."

"Make him be the priest!" everyone just stared at Beast Boy's random request.

"What?" questioned Slade.

"Make Mas be the priest. Then he'll be needed, right?"

"Hm… we do require a priest… fine. The beautiful little brat can be the priest."

Beast Boy and Menos sighed in relief, Mas was going to be okay… hopefully. Robin looked at his boyfriend and said with wide eyes, "No… Beast Boy, you can't do this… I love you… don't do this, don't… please. I'll find you, I promise. Just don't… don't get married to him…"

"I'm so sorry… goodbye, Robin… I love you."

And those were the last words said before the TV went black and Robin fell to his knees, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. Suddenly Robin got up and tried to run away, but someone called after him, "Espera! Los encuentro!" (Wait! I can find them!)

He instantly came to a halt and rushed to Menos asking frantically, "Where is Beast Boy, Menos? I need to know, where is my boyfriend… where is he?" Menos slightly glared at him, "Usted sabe, Mas también existe." (You know, Mas is there too.)

Robin ignored the little boy's comment and asked, "Where is he? How can you find him?" Menos rolled his eyes and explained, "Mas y yo compartimos un lazo magnético, más me acerco a él, el más fuerte se vuelve." (Mas and I share a magnetic bond, the closer I get to him the stronger it becomes.)

"How strong is the magnetic bond now?"

"Es un poco fuerte, creo que no está demasiado lejos." (It's kind of strong, I think they're not too far away)

"He was hiding near us this whole time and we never knew…"

"Siento Mas… no! Señor Slade es… él es… Mas…" (I feel Mas… no! Mr. Slade is… he's… Mas…)

Menos clasped his hands together close to his chest and whimpered with tears in his eyes, "Mas…" Starfire asked, "Please, what is the matter, friend?" Robin answered for the younger Titan with anger in his voice, "Slade's deflowering Mas… no… he's so young."

A toaster blew up as Raven said with rage in her voice, "Slade's gone too far now! Beast Boy's lost his innocence and now Mas has lost his! When I get my hands on him, he'll regret being born into existence! I'll make him pay for what he's done to them!"

Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder and said calmly, "It's okay, Raven… just settle your emotions. We'll find them. We'll bring them home and everything will be okay again." She just nudged his hand off her shoulder and walked over to the minus sign speedster and said, "Let's go, Menos."

He nodded and reached his hands out and started to walk forward, like Mas had down when Menos was taken by the Brotherhood of Evil. When they had gotten outside of the tower Menos pointed to the mountains and said, "En las montañas…" (In the mountains…)

"I'll get the T-Ship so we can fly to-"

"No, señor Cyborg. Raven puede volar hasta allí." (No, Mr. Cyborg. Raven can fly us there.)

"Why can't we use the T-ship?"

Menos turned to his half robotic friend and clarified, "Si el bono cambia de dirección que va a tomar demasiado tiempo para dar vuelta." (If the bond changes directions it'll take too long to turn.) Cyborg got slightly mad when the translation was told to him by Robin.

Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A circle of black magic lifted the Titans into the air and slowly moved in the direction Menos pointed. When they had reached the mountains, Menos led them to the same place where Terra killed the giant scorpion.

The rocks covering the dead scorpion were still there when they walked over. Menos said with frustration in his voice, "No lo entiendo! Siento Mas y él está tan cerca! Pero no sé a dónde ir ya porque el vínculo es más fuerte aquí." (I don't understand! I feel Mas and he's so close! But I don't know where to go anymore because the bond is strongest here.)

Robin thought for a moment before walking to where Menos was and putting a bomb on the ground. He picked up Menos and cried, "Raven, now!" She nodded and quickly put a shield of dark magic around them, protecting everyone from the bomb.

When she removed the shield, there was a large hole where Menos was standing before. Robin jumped down with Menos and placed him on the ground while the others followed his lead. Menos walked forward with his hands out again and said, "Sígueme, el vínculo se está fortaleciendo." (Follow me, the bond is getting stronger.)

It wasn't dark like Robin suspected it would be, in fact Slade had put lighting in the cave. But suddenly they walked up to a broken old brown door. Menos opened the door and walked into a dimly lit room that had a bedroom. Menos ran over to the bed where there was a small piece of Mas' white costume.

He picked it up and held it close to his chest whispering, "Mas…" Starfire asked the boy wonder, "Robin, what is this place?" He looked around the room before answering, "It looks like it could be an old building that somehow survived an avalanche."

They all kept quiet as they heard large gears slowly start to move and then they heard a familiar voice say in Spanish, "Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para unir a estos dos ... um, obligado a ser amantes en santo matrimonio." (We are gathered here today to unite these two… um, forced to be lovers in holy matrimony.)

Robin and the others peeked through one of the broken glass windows to see Mas standing on a footstool to make him look taller. Slade was standing beside a heart broken Beast Boy with a smug smile hidden behind his mask.

Mas sighed as he went on with whatever he could think of what priests say at weddings, "¿Usted, señor Slade, el voto de amar a señor Beast Boy en la enfermedad y en salud, para bien o para mal, hasta que la muerte los demás?" (Do you, Mr. Slade, vow to love Mr. Beast Boy in sickness and in health, for better or for worse until death do you apart?)

"I do." Answered Slade.

"¿Y el voto de hacer lo mismo con señor Slade?" (And do you vow to do the same for Mr. Slade?)

"What does that mean?" asked Beast Boy.

Slade rolled his eye and grumbled, "Just say 'I do'." BB nodded uneasily and whispered, "I do…" Mas sighed and said shakily, "Si hay alguien que piensa que estos dos no se casaron, hable ahora o calle para siempre." (If there's anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.)

Just as Mas was about to continue a rock was thrown at Slade, causing him to turn around and growl, "The Teen Titans… how did you find this place?" Menos shouted, "Ese es nuestro pequeño secreto, ahora les dan vuelta!" (That's our little secret, now give them back!)

Slade just grabbed Beast Boy in on arms and held a gun up to his head in response. Slade shouted, "Get back or the boy dies! I mean it!" He was just about to shoot the green boy when Mas jumped on Slade's head and covered his eye.

He flailed around trying to get Mas off, causing Beast Boy to fall to the ground. Mas clung to the villain's head for dear life until Slade tried to punch him. When the plus sign speedster saw the fist he let go and allowed Slade to punch himself in the face.

Slade lost it and that's when _it_ happened. It all happened so fast… the echo of the shot and then the pain filled scream. _Beast Boy's_ pain filled scream. Mas ran to his friend, who was shot in the stomach. Robin and Raven were in kill mode as they ran at Slade… but he wasn't done.

Another shot was fired… but this time the victim was _Mas_. The little plus sign speedster was also shot in the stomach and he was now on the ground screaming in pain like Beast Boy. Menos ran to his crying boyfriend and cried, "Mas, quédate conmigo!" (Mas, stay with me!)

Mas looked up at his lover and sang softly, "_Besar a todo mejor, no estoy listo para ir..." __(Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go…)_ Starfire was now over, she understood what Mas had said and it nearly broke her heart into a million little pieces.

Slade threw a smoke bomb to the ground but his voice echoed as he made his escape, "I will get them one day… one day they'll be mine… I'll kill each and every one of you… you'll regret this… I will get them… mark my words… they _will_ be mine!"

Robin ran to his boyfriend and said, "No… no, baby you can't go… I love you so much… Raven! You've got to help Beast Boy and Mas. Raven ran to Mas first and said, "He's younger than Beast Boy and if he doesn't get treated now he'll die! Beast Boy heals faster than normal people, he'll be okay. I promise…"

He nodded to her and let her help the plus sign twin. Robin felt a hand on his cheek and he looked down to see that it was Beast Boy's. The green Titan smiled weakly and sang beautifully, "_It's not your fault, love… you didn't know… you didn't know…"_

Starfire clutched both boys' hands and sobbed, "Oh, you two must make it! I cannot bear to live without either of you!" Cyborg hugged her saying, "They'll be okay… they're strong… they'll pull through, I promise…"

"_I promise…"_

_**That Night….**_

Robin had just left the med bay with Menos because Raven had told them to leave them alone. Yes, they both had survived. Mas' bullet wound was healed and it was as if it never happened, but it _did_. Beast Boy's wound was practically healed by the time he had gotten to the tower. His powers allowed him to heal faster than normal people so everyone was pretty thankful for that.

Beast Boy's eyes opened to find two eyes staring right back at him. He screamed his girlish scream, causing Mas to fall to the ground because he was so shocked by the scream. Beast Boy relaxed as he said, "Oh, Mas… it's just you… you're okay!"

"Y tú también!" (And you too!)

"Umm… yes?"

"Debemos ver a los demás?" (Should we see the others?)

"I don't know what that means, but we should see the others!"

Mas face palmed himself and grumbled, "Sí…" (Yes…) Beast Boy led Mas into his still messy room and said, "I know what Slade did to you, and you know what Slade did to me… we have to make it look like nothing happened to us, okay?"

He nodded and let Beast Boy continue, "We'll just walk into the room dancing around like nothing happened, okay?" Mas questioned, "Qué canción estamos bailando?" (What song are we dancing to?) The twin gulped as he saw a smirk appear on Beast Boy's face…

_**In The Main Room...**_

Cyborg was at the table eating turkey because it was "Turkey Night", Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book, Robin was pacing back and forth, and Starfire was searching the cabinets for some more mustard to drink. The doors opened and everyone looked up to see Beast Boy and Mas put a stereo on the ground…

Beast Boy and Mas started to dance in unison as the song played, _"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty. When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am…"_

"_Sexy!" _Sang Beast Boy.

"_Naughty!"_ sang Mas.

"_Bitchy me!"_ They sang together.

Robin and Menos' jaws dropped at how seductive their boyfriends were being and within seconds the boy wonder had Beast Boy in his arms and Menos had Mas in his arms. Cyborg took advantage of the moment and put in a different CD and bellowed, "SLOW DANCE! All couples on the dance floor!"

Starfire squealed with joy as she grabbed Raven and Cyborg and dragged them on the dance floor. In one arm he hand Raven and in the other he had Starfire. He sighed, "Bee's not gonna like this…" Raven rolled her eyes and murmured, "I hope this song ends soon…"

"_You're the sky that I fell through._

_And I remember the view,_

_Whenever I'm holding you._

_The sun hung from a string,_

_Looking down on the world,_

_As it warms over everything._

_Chills run down my spine,_

_As our fingers entwine,_

_And your sighs harmonize with mine._

_Unmistakably, I can still feel your heart,_

_Beat fast when you dance with me."_

Beast Boy's head was on Robin's neck and his arms were also around Robin's neck while the boy wonder's arms were wrapped around his green boyfriend's waist. Robin looked beside him to see that Menos was holding Mas the exact same way he was holding Beast Boy. He smiled to himself at the sight and rocked slowly from side to side with the music.

"_We got older,_

_And I should've known._

_Do you feel alive?_

_That I'd feel colder,_

_When I walk alone._

_Oh, but you'll survive._

_So I may as well ditch my dismay._

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away."_

Robin kissed his boyfriend's head and whispered, "I love you so much and those days without you just tore me apart. I can't bear to live in a world without you with me. I need you in my life, Beast Boy. I love you with all my heart and more."

"_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully,_

_Back and forth._

_If my heart was a compass,_

_You'd be north._

_Risk it all,_

_Cause I'll catch you if you fall._

_Where ever you go…_

_If my heart was a house,_

_You'd be home."_

BB snuggled closer to Robin and said back, "I feel the same way about you too. All I did when I was with Slade was think of you and all those good times we shared together. I wasn't sure if you were coming to save me, but you did. Because you're my hero. And I love you."

"_It makes me smile,_

_Because you said it best._

_I would clearly feel blessed,_

_If the sun rose up from the west._

_Flower balm perfume…_

_All my clothes smell like you,_

_Cause your favorite shade is navy blue."_

He held his prized possession closer and said, "I love you too, BB…" Robin looked beside him again to see Menos and Mas whispering to each other in Spanish about how much they missed and loved each other. Menos was like Robin sometimes, and Mas was like Beast Boy sometimes… but there was something different about the two and Robin just couldn't put his finger on it at the moment.

"_I walk slowly,_

_When I'm on my own._

_Do you feel alive?_

_Yeah, but frankly,_

_I still feel alone._

_Oh, but you'll survive._

_So I may as well ditch my dismay._

_Bombs away,_

_Bombs away."_

Cyborg sighed to himself and looked out the window. He really wished he was slow dancing with Bumblebee instead of Raven and Starfire. Sure, he liked dancing with them, but it wasn't the same as slow dancing with his girlfriend.

"_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully,_

_Back and forth._

_If my heart was a compass,_

_You'd be north._

_Risk it all,_

_Cause I'll catch you if you fall._

_Where ever you go…_

_If my heart was a house,_

_You'd be home."_

Robin and Beast Boy weren't the perfect couple, but neither were Mas and Menos or Cyborg and Bumblebee. But they were in love with each other. They completed each other in every way. But they were sometimes like Yin and Yang, night and day, hot and cold. They were opposites. But opposites attract so they fit together perfectly. Like Mas and Menos.

"_If my heart was a house, you'd be home."_

**Chapter five is up and I really like it! I hope you all do too! Robin and Beast Boy are reunited, as well as Mas and Menos. I have a quick question: **

**Does anyone want Mas and Menos to say in the fic?**

_**Don't get me wrong, I love them. But if no one else does then I might get them out of the fic. But that's only if people tell me in their reviews that they don't like them in it. But then again… I might just keep your comment in mind and just keep them in so, yeah. Haha.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL HAVE CHAPTER SIX OUT SOON!**__ :)_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Pardon Me__" by __He Is We__, "__Kiss It Better__" by __He Is We__, & "__If My Heart Was A House__" by __Owl City__. :)_

**Robin's Wife****: **_**Thank you for checking out my fic even though you don't like Robin being gay, it really shows how mature you are for reading it and not bashing me about it like other people would. And I also thank you for favoriting my fic on your biography page! :) That really means a lot to me. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic in the future! Thanks for everything! :)**_

_I seriously love all my reviewers so much! You all keep me writing and I love you all for that! :) I don't know what I'd do without you guys! I hope everyone had an awesome Valentine's Day and if not I LOVE YOU! ;) haha_

_**Sorry for any mistakes!**_


	6. Return Of The Brain

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy, and Mas/Menos**

_Monster_

Chapter Six: Return of the Brain

_I messed up and forgot to put in the song Beast Boy and Mas were singing! :( It's "__Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me__" by __Tata Young__! Sorry about that! Anyways…_

_**The Next Morning….**_

It was six in the morning and Robin was in the kitchen getting something to eat while Raven meditated by the window. The others were still asleep… or so Robin thought until he felt a little tug on his cape as he poured milk into his cereal.

He put the milk down and turned around to see Mas looking up at him with wide eyes. He yawned and asked, "Vamos a encontrar a mis amigos, verdad?" (We're going to find my friends, right?) Robin smiled and nodded.

"Of course we will."

"Vamos a buscar hoy?" (Will we look for them today?)

"You, Beast Boy, and Menos will stay here while the rest of us look for them."

"Qué? No, quiero ayudar!" (What? No, I want to help!)

Robin ignored him and asked, "Will you please wake the others up so I can tell them the plan for today?" He nodded and walked out the door to wake up the others. Within seconds Menos, Starfire, and Cyborg walked in to eat breakfast.

Then the doors opened and Mas along with Beast Boy walked in. They flipped their hair quickly and then smiled at the ground as Robin gasped, "Beast Boy, you're beautiful…" And Menos just managed to say, "Eres tan hermosa…" (You're so beautiful…)

It was like Robin and Menos fell in love all over again. Raven smirked as she turned on the new radio, _"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see. You'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know. You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful."_

Then the radio was turned off because Raven felt as if she had helped enough for the moment. Menos and Robin were over to their lovers in a heartbeat and that's when both boys winced. Robin asked, "What's the matter, baby?"

"N-nothing…"

"What's-"

"Nothing's wrong, Robin."

"Beast Boy…"

Right then and there Robin saw Beast Boy put on his mask and hide everything that was bothering him. He saw the sparkle in BB's eyes was gone and his smile seemed like it was forced on instead of naturally being there. Robin looked down at Mas to see that he too had learned how to put a mask on, but both of their masks had one common error… their eyes could give away their emotions.

Beast Boy's eyes never held back the emotions, they were the one major fault in his mask. Two green eyes stared at Robin's masked eyes and it felt like they were pleading for help. Menos looked in Mas's blackish brown eyes and saw the same look in his eyes. They were hurt, they needed help… they were _scared._

Robin tried to grab BB's hand and Menos tried to grab Mas's hand, but the two just gasped and took a step back. They closed their eyes and instantly a flashback was all they could see. Both had the same flashback and Raven had entered both of their thoughts just in time to see it.

_Flashback_

"_NO! Leave him alone, please!" Beast Boy cried as he saw Mas get punched on top of another gear. Mas got up and wiped the blood off of his face as Slade walked towards him with his hands behind his back. Beast Boy was tied to a wall and he just couldn't get free, so he was unable to help Mas._

_Mas back away from the man until he was at the edge of the spinning gear. Slade put a hand on Mas's cheek and said, "You're so beautiful…" Mas tried to run away but by then Slade had taken off his mask and pressed his lips against Mas's aggressively._

_Beast Boy watched in horror as Mas cried when Slade's tongue entered his mouth. He struggled to save the plus sign speedster but he failed. When Slade broke the kiss he instantly put his mask back on so neither of the heroes could see what he looked like._

_Mas fell to his knees and sobbed, "Menos…__ quiero Menos! Te odio, señor Slade! Te odio!"__ (Menos… I want Menos! I hate you, Mr. Slade! I hate you!) Slade just laughed evilly, "I don't care if you hate me, angel, you'll learn to love me because neither of you will get out of here!"_

_That just made him cry harder and louder. Beast Boy screamed, "Leave him alone, Slade!" The villain jumped over to him and grabbed his face growling, "You will shut your mouth or I'll kill the both of you in front of your boyfriends!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_Slade grabbed Beast Boy's hand and began to bend his wrist back, trying to break it so he could never hold Robin's hand ever again. But Mas jumped on him and yelled, "__Déjalo en paz!"__ (Leave him alone!) But that did nothing because Slade just threw him to the ground. He grabbed the squirming Mas and dragged both Beast Boy and Mas into the bedroom…_

"_Time for some fun…"_

_End of Flashback_

Raven fell from her floating state and ran to the boys and hugged them. They just returned the hug, not caring that Raven usually didn't give people hugs. She whispered to them, "I am so sorry… I am so sorry…"

When she pulled away Robin asked confusedly, "What just happened?" Raven looked at him and stated, "I entered their minds and saw what Slade did to them…" Robin took a step forward but Raven clutched her head saying, "Get back!"

He and Menos backed away and she released her hands from her head. She explained, "They keep having flashbacks about what Slade did to them, and you two keep bringing them up. Almost every lovey thing you two did with Beast Boy and Mas was ruined by Slade… just give them some time."

Both Robin and Menos were heartbroken at what Raven had just said. They couldn't be around their lovers for a while. And they knew deep down inside Mas and Beast Boy were being torn apart even more because of that. Beast Boy and Mas never meant to hurt Robin or Menos, but they couldn't help it.

Menos reached out a hand and begged, "Mas…" The plus sign speedster felt tears fall down his cheeks as he whimpered, "Lo siento…" (I'm sorry…) Mas instantly ran out of the room crying, he couldn't handle it anymore.

Menos tried to follow his lover but Raven stood in his way and said, "Don't. He needs time alone." Before anyone could say anything, a red light flashed through the tower causing Robin to say, "Everyone but Mas, Menos, and Beast Boy go!"

And before anyone could protest everyone but Menos and Beast Boy were gone. Beast Boy yawned and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna play some video games." Menos nodded and said, "Voy a ir a buscar a Mas." (I'm going to go find Mas.)

"If you're going to go find Mas, just be careful… you don't know what Slade did to him…"

"Yo sé, gracias por el consejo." (I know, thank you for the advice.)

"Uh, you're welcome? Check the guest bedroom. He'll probably be in there."

"Muy bien, gracias." (Okay, thank you.)

Beast Boy nodded and hopped on the couch to play video games. Menos watched as BB turned on the TV before he walked out of the room. He acted as the "man of the tower" because both of them were scared and scarred deep down inside so he wanted to look like a leader for Robin.

He walked out into the halls looking around for the guest bedroom but he couldn't find it. So he just took it upon himself to explore every room but Raven's… no one dared to go in there after what happened to Beast Boy and Cyborg…

Finally he opened the door to find Mas in the corner of the guest bedroom with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked up to see Menos looking down at him with a small smile on his face.

Menos got on his knees and said calmly, "No voy a hacerte daño, sabes." (I'm not going to hurt you, you know.) Mas nodded and whimpered, "Sé que no vas a hacerme daño, pero mi cerebro es una tontería y sigue pensando que es el señor Slade cuando no estás." (I know you're not going to hurt me but my brain's stupid and keeps thinking you're Mr. Slade when you're not.)

The minus sign speedster grabbed Mas's hands and sang softly, "¿_Qué tipo de un hombre pone sus manos sobre _el chico_ que ama?_ Lo_ llama ángel y no muestra remordimiento y la sangre... Se cubre el cuerpo de moretones y cicatrices, usted no entiende cuán hermosa eres."_

_**(What kind of a man lays his hands on the **_**boy**_** he loves? Calls **_**him**_** angel and shows no remorse and the blood… he covers **_**his**_** body in bruises and scars, you don't understand just how beautiful you are.)**_

Mas smiled at Menos as he continued to sing, "_Eres demasiado hermoso._ _Tu corazón, que quiere algo más. Esos tonos de azul en ese rostro, que siempre ocultar esa sonrisa que late en su pecho."__**(You are too beautiful. Your heart, it wants something more. Those shades of blue on that face, you always hide that smile that beats in your chest.)**_

Mas instantly hugged Menos saying, "Te amo… te amo… te he extrañado tanto, Menos." (I love you… I love you… I missed you so much, Menos.) The other boy just hugged him and said, "Te amo demasiado ... Te amo demasiado ... No quiero estar sin ti nunca más." (I love you too… I love you too… I never want to be without you ever again.)

Menos felt Mas snuggle closer so he smiled and asked, "¿Recuerdas el día que nos dimos cuenta de que se amaban?" (Do you remember the day we realized we loved each other?) Mas nodded and said, "¿Lo digo de nuevo?" (Will you tell it again?)

_Flashback_

_It was the Titan East's first victory without Cyborg with them. They fought Cinderblock and worked together as a team to take him down just like Cyborg said to do. It was the twins' idea to crank up the music, bring out the now fixed disco ball and have a party celebrating their victory._

_They turned down the lights and turned up the music to a certain pop Latino song. Bumblebee and Mas jumped on the table and started dancing like the freaks they could be. Aqualad and Speedy looked at each other and smirked._

_Speedy sang along with the male singer, "Ladies up in here tonight. No fighting, we got the refugees up in here tonight. No fighting, no fighting. Shakira, Shakira…" And that was the moment everyone's mouths dropped… Mas could belly dance just like Shakira!_

_The archer blinked for a second before singing, "I never really knew that _he_ could dance like this._ He_ makes a man want to speak Spanish…" Menos took over as he sang, "__Cómo se llama? Sí! Bonita! Sí! Me casa, su casa. Shakira, Shakira!"_

_Bumblebee smiled as she sang with Shakira, "Oh, baby, when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body. And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see baby this is perfection."_

_Aqualad couldn't help but dance as he sang, _"_Hey_, boy, _I can see your body moving and it's driving me crazy! And I didn't have the slightest idea until I saw you dancing. And when I saw you walk up on the dance floor, nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, _boy_. And everything is so unexpected, the way you right and left it. So you can keep on shaking it."_

_Speedy nudged his boyfriend a little before he sang, "I never really knew that _he_ could dance like this._ He_ makes a man want to speak Spanish…" Menos's eyes were on Mas as he sang, "__Cómo se llama? Sí! Bonita! Sí! Me casa, su casa. Shakira, Shakira!"_

_Bee giggled at Menos ogling Mas before she sang, "Oh, baby, when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body. I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy. C'mon let's go real slow. Don't you see baby?"_

"_Asi es perfecto." __Sang Mas._

_Aqualad couldn't help but find himself getting hypnotized by Mas's belly dancing as Bee sang, "Oh, I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see baby this is perfection."_

_Menos's eyes followed Mas's hips as Bumblebee sang, "Oh, boy, I can see your body moving. Half animal, half man. I don't, don't really know what I'm doing, but you seem to have a plan. My will and self-restraint have come to fail now, fail now. See, I'm doing what I can but I can't so you know that's a bit too hard to explain."_

_Both of the Spanish speaking twins sang together in perfect harmony, "__Baila en la calle de noche, baila en la calle día. Baila en la calle de noche, baila en la calle día."_

_Speedy hoped to regain Aqualad's attention as he sang, "I never really knew that _he_ could dance like this._ He_ makes a man want to speak Spanish…" Menos repeated, "__Cómo se llama? Sí! Bonita! Sí! Me casa, su casa. Shakira, Shakira!"_

_Aqualad whistled at Speedy, but his eyes were on Mas's belly dancing. Bumblebee smiled as she sang, "Oh, baby, when you talk like that you know you got me hypnotized. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body."_

_The Atlantian walked towards Mas and sang, "_Señor_, feel the conga. Let me see you move like you come from Colombia!" Mas sang as Menos shoved Aqualad out of the way, "__Mira en barranquilla se baila así, say!"_

"_Mira en barranquilla se baila así!"__ sang Menos._

_Speedy and Menos were fuming with anger as Aqualad sang with his eyes on Mas, "Yeah, _he's_ so sexy, every man's fantasy. A refugee like me back with the refugees from a third world country. I go back like when 'Pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty, we need a whole club dizzy."_

_He gulped at his boyfriend and Menos's anger as he sang, "Why the CIA wanna watch? From Colombians and Haitians, I ain't guilty. It's a musical transaction. No more do we snatch ropes. Refugees run the seas cause we own our own boats."_

_Mas winked at Menos as their leader sang, "I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy. Come on let's go real slow. Baby, this is perfecto. Oh, you know I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right. The attraction, the tension. Baby, like this is perfection."_

"_No fighting." Sang Speedy._

"_No fighting." Sang Bumblebee._

_Another song started to play but Speedy took the CD out and turned off the disco lights. Aqualad whined, "Why'd you do that? I was having a fun time!" Speedy growled, "You were having a fun time watching __**Mas**__!"_

_Menos walked towards the Atlantian rambling, "__¡Sí! Tiene un novio, así que realmente no se debe comprobar hacia fuera Mas! Usted debe ser leal al Sr. Speedy! Y en caso de que no se dio cuenta, me encanta Mas! Él es mío no es tuyo! Quiero decir ... uh oh ..."_

_(Yeah! You have a boyfriend so you really shouldn't be checking out Mas! You should be loyal to Mr. Speedy! And in case you didn't realize it, I love Mas! He's mine not yours! I mean... uh oh...)_

_Mas gasped as Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy struggled with the translation. When it finally came through to the three they asked, "You're in love with your brother?..." Menos hung his head and said, __"Sí... Mas, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise enamorarme de ti, pero lo hice.__" (Yes... Mas, I'm so sorry. I never meant to fall in love with you but I just did.)_

_Instead of Mas running away, he ran over to Menos and hugged him. He smiled widely as he looked at Menos and said, "__No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti para decirte que me encantó. Te amo demasiado, Menos. Siempre he hecho.__" (You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say you loved me. I love you too, Menos. I always have.)_

"_¿En serio?" asked Menos. (Really?)_

"_Sí."_

"_Siempre y siempre, Mas?__" (Forever and always, Mas?)_

"_Siempre y siempre." (Forever and always)_

_Flashback Over_

Menos gave Mas a quick kiss before he said, "Hay que asegurarse de que el señor Beast Boy está bien." (We should make sure Mr. Beast Boy is okay.) Mas nodded and allowed Menos to grab his hand and walk him into the main room.

When the twins walked in they saw Beast Boy standing by the window with tear filled eyes. M&M ran out of the room and grabbed a stereo. Then they ran back in and placed it next to the green Titan. He looked down at them to see they put a CD in.

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly._

_You can be the captain,_

_And I can be your first mate._

_You can be the chills._

_That I feel on our first date._

_You can be the hero,_

_And I can be your sidekick._

_You can be the tear that I cry,_

_If we ever split._

_You can be the rain,_

_From the clouds when it's storming._

_Or you can be the sun,_

_When it shines in the morning."_

Both of the twins grabbed one of Beast Boy's legs and hugged it. He looked down at the two and laughed at how cute they were being. They looked up at their green friend and smiled. Their plan was to make him happy and so far the plan was working.

"_Don't know if I could ever be,_

_Without you cause, boy, you complete me._

_And in time I know that we'll both see,_

_That we're all we need."_

Beast Boy looked down at Mas. He looked so happy. Mas is still broken, but when he's with Menos it's like nothing bad ever happened to him. He wondered if he'd be like that too if he and Robin were spending time together right now.

"_Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry._

_You're the smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I want to marry._

_Cause you're the one for me, for me._

_And I'm the one for you, for you._

_You take the both of us, of us._

_And we're the perfect two._

_We're the perfect two,_

_We're the perfect two._

_Baby, me and you,_

_We're the perfect two."_

Suddenly there was an explosion and the stereo fell over and broke. Mas and Menos held each other and cried dramatically, "No es la radio! ¿Por qué los buenos mueren jóvenes!" (Not the radio! Why do the good die young!)

The door to the main room was blown open revealing… _The Brain._ Beast Boy yelled, "I thought you were frozen in Paris!" Mallah and Madame Rouge stepped forward and stood by the side of The Brain. The villainess said, "You cannot stop us this time. We have your friends and this time we will crush them!"

"What have you done to Robin!"

"Nothing… _yet_." Said The Brain.

"Let my friends go!"

"No. You will pay for what you have done to us. But before we go, Madame Rouge, take a twin."

Just as Rouge's long arm was about to grab Mas, Menos stood in front and got grabbed instead. Rouge looked at the minus sign speedster and rolled her eyes saying, "You so very brave for sacrificing yourself. Too bad your bravery will get you killed and maybe your little lover too."

Mas ran forward trying to stop them but Mallah picked him up and said, "We only asked for one, not two." Mas was thrown out the window screaming and that's when Beast Boy jumped out the window yelling, "I'm coming, Mas!"

Menos squirmed around shouting, "Mas! MAS! Usted monstruos!" (Mas! MAS! You monsters!) Madame Rouge smirked, "Thank you, little one." The Brain rolled backwards and said, "Come now, we must dispose of the Titans West and East… _permanently_ this time."

When Beast Boy flew back up as a pterodactyl with Mas safe in his claws, he saw that Menos and the Brotherhood of Evil were gone. He placed Mas on the ground and hit his fist against a wall and growled, "Not again! And this time it's only me and you, Mas…"

"_And that's where you're wrong."_

Beast Boy turned to see Speedy, Bumblebee, and Starfire smiling back at him. He grinned, "Now _that's_ more like it!" Starfire pulled Beast Boy and Mas into a bone crushing hug and said happily, "Oh, friends! I am over joyed to find that you two are not harmed!"

They wiggled their way out of her hug and tried to catch their breath. Mas looked up and smiled at Bumblebee and Speedy. He ran towards them and hugged the both of them. He snuggled into both of them as he heard Speedy grumble, "Yeah, yeah, we missed you too."

When he pulled away he asked, "Dónde está Aqualad?" (Where is Aqualad?) Speedy hung his head and allowed Bee to say for him, "The Brotherhood of Evil took him again. Did they get Menos too?" Mas looked away and nodded.

Starfire stated, "But I know where they are hiding this time." Everyone looked at her and asked, "Where are they?" She answered, "They said they were going to the Titans East Tower because they knew that would be the last place you would look for them, seeing how it is now damaged." Bee pulled out her weapons and said fiercely, "Let's do this!" They all put their hands in and cheered.

"_Titans together!"_

_**At The Titans East Tower….**_

Robin, Menos, Raven, Cyborg, and Aqualad were all in identical tubes like the ones they were put in last time the Brotherhood of Evil used to store them in and freeze them. They were all trying to break the tubes, but they were indestructible so each attack did nothing to free them.

Cyborg asked viciously, "What are you gonna do with us, Brain?" The Brain rolled over to the cyborg and answered, "Since I cannot freeze you all like last time, I will simply release a poisonous gas into each of your tubes. Similar to what the Nazis did during the Holocaust."

"Oh yeah! Well as soon as you open the tube, we'll jump out!"

"True, but I could also just throw these tubes into the ocean."

"These won't sink though."

"Are you so sure? How about you show your friends that these tubes _do_ sink. If you would, Mallah."

Mallah grabbed Cyborg's tube and walked over to a broken window. Just as he was about to throw the tube out the window and into the ocean something stung him, causing him to drop Cyborg's tube on the ground.

Suddenly Bumblebee stood before him and she said, "I'm the first reason why you shouldn't have taken them!" Just as Mallah was going to attack her, an arrow shot him into the wall and Speedy ran over to Bee and said, "I'm the second reason!"

Madame Rouge ran in for the kill but a green starbolt hit her and sent her flying. Starfire flew over to them and said, "I am the third reason!" Before The Brain could even react he was kicked into Rouge and Mallah.

Little Mas ran over to his friends and said, "Soy el número cuatro la razón!" (I'm reason number four!) Then Beast Boy flew in the tower in eagle form and morphed back into human form. He grinned and said, "Reason number five!"

Mallah and Rouge set The Brain back up and growled, "Insolent little-" The Brain interrupted them by asking, "How did you know we were here?" Speedy aimed an arrow at him and said, "Guess your mouth's just as big as your brain."

"Mousier Mallah and Madame Rouge, get them!"

Mallah avoided Speedy's arrow and punched him through a wall, causing Aqualad to scream out his lover's name. Then the gorilla grabbed Star and threw her at Bee, who was too slow to change into her smaller form.

While Rouge was fighting Beast Boy, Mas jumped on her back. She punched BB aside and twisted her head so she was looking at him. He smiled as he grabbed her head and banged it against his helmet covered head.

Menos cheered from inside his tube, "Ese es mi cariño!" (That's my baby!) Rouge fell to the floor and clutched her head in pain. Mas got off her and was about to run to Menos when Mallah grabbed him and asked darkly, "And where do you think you're going, little one?"

He stook out his tongue and kicked his shoe off and at the gorilla's face. He dropped Mas on the ground and roared like the wild gorilla he was. Mas put his shoe back on and helped Beast Boy back up and onto his feet.

Bumblebee helped Starfire up while Speedy walked out of the wall like it was nothing. The Brain said emotionlessly as always, "Mousier Mallah and Madame Rouge, break them." They smirked and nodded as they ran at the Titans.

Speedy managed to hit Mallah, but his arrows didn't stop the gorilla from getting to him and breaking his left arm. He cried in pain as he was thrown back into a wall by Mallah. Bee shot the gorilla with her stingers, sending him back but she didn't see Rouge sneak up from behind her and break one of her wings.

She collapsed to the floor and tried to get up, but Rouge stepped on her back. When she got off she laughed, "Not much of a bumblebee now, are you?" Starfire flew at Rouge but she just tangled her arms around the alien like an octopus.

Rouge squeezed her and then threw Starfire to the ground. The alien princess held herself and cried as she realized that Rouge broke some of her ribs. Now it was Beast Boy against Rouge and Mallah against Mas.

Mallah glared at the plus sign speedster and snarled, "Time for payback!" Rouge smirked evilly and said, "I have been meaning to crush you for some time now, I am glad to see my waiting is now over."

Beast Boy ran at the villainess and morphed into an octopus. He grabbed her head and made sure she couldn't breathe. Mallah ignored her muffled screamed and ran at the twin. Mas dove out of the way and ran under Rouge's legs, causing Mallah to chase after him. But he collided with Rouge and ended up tangled in Beast Boy's tentacles.

Mas pulled the glass containing The Brain out and held it outside of a broken window and said, "Hey! Menos de lanzamiento y de mis amigos o voy a dejarlo caer por la ventana!" (Hey! Release Menos and my friends or I'll drop him out the window!)

Beast Boy jumped off the two villains and transformed back into his human form. He stood beside Mas and growled, "Let them go or Mas will let The Brain go." The two glared at them and uneasily released the other Titans.

"Now give us The Brain!"

"And one more thing…"

"What?"

"Get in a tube."

Before they could even protest each of them were thrown into a tube and locked in it. Mas threw the brain over to Robin so he could place it in a tube. When the tube was locked Cyborg threw each of the tubes into the ocean and watched as the three sunk to the bottom. He chuckled, "I guess they really do sink."

Aqualad got Speedy out of the wall and allowed Raven to heal his broken arm. Then the girl from Azarath went over to Bee and healed both of her broken wings. She raced over to Starfire next and just barely healed each rib. Then she leaned on Star for support, all that healing drained all of her energy.

Menos ran to Mas and kissed him passionately. Then Robin and Beast Boy found each other and then they too kissed. It wasn't anything compared to Mas and Menos's because Beast Boy was still terrified, but it was still a kiss. And that's all that mattered right now. But suddenly the couples broke their kiss because a familiar chilling voice said, "Hello Titans…"

"_Slade!"_

**Well this took me a while but I love it! I hope everyone else does too! :) Not a whole lot of reviewers last chapter. :( Wah! But whatever, I still have some reviewers and I love them all very much! :)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR IT MIGHT NOT GET PUT UP!**__ ;)_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Too Beautiful__" by __He Is We__, "__Hips Don't Lie__" by __Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean__, & "__Perfect Two__" by __Auburn__._

_**Mas and Menos will be staying in the fic! :) I love them so much! But the main pairing will still be Beast Boy and Robin! :) But anyways, if no one wanted them in then you should've said something because now you have to deal with them. ;) haha**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you for everything and remember to review! :)**_


	7. Nothing's Lovelier Than You

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy, and Mas/Menos**

_Monster_

Chapter Seven: Nothing's Lovelier Than You

_I messed up and forgot to put in the song that Raven played on the radio! The song is called "__What Makes You Beautiful__" by __One Direction__! Sorry about that again! Anyways…_

_**Where I Left You All Hanging….**_

"_Slade!"_

Mas jumped into Menos's arms while Beast Boy jumped into Robin's arms and screamed. They were frightened of him after what he did to them. Slade walked over to them and asked, "I'm just a robot so will you quit screaming?"

And suddenly half of Slade's face came off and a small screen was revealed. Slade's face was on it and he was under one light. Slade looked at Beast Boy and said, "You may have escaped marrying me that day, but I will find you and you will marry me."

Beast Boy glared at him and growled, "I'm not marrying you _ever_!" Slade lifted an eyebrow under his mask as he stated, "You were going to marry me before." BB rolled his eyes as he said, "Because I was trying to save Mas! If you proposed to me, I'd laugh in your face and walk away."

"What a shame, it looks like I'll have to go with my next bride."

"Mas is not marrying you!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Not Mas… you haven't realized that another Titan is missing?"

"What do you mean?"

Before the screen went dark Slade chuckled, "Some Titans you are… goodbye, Beast Boy and Mas." Beast Boy hopped out of Robin's arms while Mas just stayed in Menos's arms. The green boy asked, "Robin, what does he mean by 'another Titan is missing'?"

Robin looked away as he admitted, "Herald's been missing ever since we brought you and Mas into the medical bay when we rescued you two from Slade…" BB gasped, "No… we've got to save him!" Mas nodded and agreed, "Sí! Tenemos que encontrar Trumpet Boy!" (Yes! We have to find Trumpet Boy!)

Suddenly there was a noise and the sound of footsteps coming closer. Mas hopped out of Menos's arms and they grabbed each other's hands and they cried, "Mas y Menos, sí podemos!" (Mas and Menos, yes we can!) Everyone was ready to attack but they saw someone they weren't really expecting to see…

"_Jericho?"_

_**At Titans Tower….**_

Jericho was pacing back and forth thinking about his boyfriend, Herald. Herald thought Slade was after his son, Jericho, but it turns out he wanted Herald so he could torture Jericho along with Beast Boy and Mas. But maybe there was more to Slade's plan than they had realized.

Slade knew that Beast Boy and Mas were close with the trumpet player ever since the two teamed up with Jericho and Pantha to stop The Brain in Paris. Beast Boy thought that Jericho and Herald made a cute couple so he pushed the two together and they had fallen in love. And surprisingly Jericho was the boy in the relationship…

Anyways, Jericho was trying to tell the others what happened to Herald but it was pretty hard because he couldn't talk. He was a mute ever since he and Slade got into an accident, it ended with him losing his voice and Slade losing an eye.

Others would've gotten frustrated right away because the other Titans couldn't understand what he was trying to tell them, but he was pretty patient with everything. He looked at Mas, and the little speedster nodded at him.

Before anyone could understand what was going on, Jericho entered Mas's body and explained, "Herald and I were on patrol together when my-I mean Slade… when Slade came out of nowhere and attacked us. I thought he was after me to get revenge but I was wrong… he took Herald… I couldn't stop him…"

Robin asked, "Why didn't you give us an S.O.S. from your communicator?" Jericho answered using Mas's voice, "Slade took my communicator and broke it so I couldn't call for help or find Herald. You'll help me find him, won't you?"

"Of course we will, sweetheart." Said Bumblebee.

"Thank you. Where will we-"

He was interrupted by Slade's face appearing on the screen of the TV. Jericho got out of Mas's body so he could properly glare at his father. Slade smirked, "Jericho, it seems as if you ran to the failure Titans for help. Those pathetic freaks cannot help you, no one can. Herald will stay with me and be mine _forever_."

Slade grabbed a familiar trumpet playing hero on screen and everyone watched as Herald tried to nudge the villain away. Slade tried to wrap his arms around him but Herald kicked him saying in his raspy voice, "Get your hands off me!"

That was when everyone discovered that Herald's wrists were probably tied together but his legs weren't so that's how he was able to kick Slade. The villain barked, "You're lucky you're beautiful or I would've killed you!"

"Why don't you go kill yourself?" snapped Herald.

"Insolent little trumpet player!"

"I can do more than play a trumpet…"

"Sing. _Now_. Or I'll kill Jericho!"

Herald kicked Slade again and hissed, "Leave Jericho alone!" He got back up and said, "You know I will. When I see the little brat I will kill him! Slowly and painfully. I made Beast Boy sing, I made Mas sing, now it is _your_ turn to sing. Do it now or Jericho dies."

Slade grabbed him so he couldn't make a run for it. Herald sighed before he sang amazingly, _"Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection. Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one…"_ He looked at Slade and sang, "_I still got the seed."_

Slade's grip on Herald got tighter as the trumpet playing hero sang with a frown on his face, "_You said 'Move on', where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know…"_

Jericho put a hand over his heart as Herald sang while looking right at his blonde haired boyfriend, "_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night… oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes."_

They knew right now it wasn't the same as standing in front of each other staring into each other's' eyes. Herald looked at Jericho as he sang beautifully, _"You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter, like a hard candy with a surprise center. How do I get better once I've had the best?"_

Herald's gaze went back to the villain as he sang, "_You said 'There's tons of fish in the water'. So the waters I will test…"_ There were tears in Herald's mask covered eyes as he sang with outstanding vocals, _"He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. He pulled me in… I was disgusted with myself…"_

Jericho was glaring at Slade the whole time his boyfriend sang, _"Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night… oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes."_

The trumpet player didn't care that tears were now spilling down his cheeks as he sang to Jericho, _"You're the best and yes, I do regret how I could let myself let you go. Now the lesson's learned… I touched it, I was burned. Oh, I think you should know…"_

Robin held Beast Boy close and Menos did the same with Mas as Herald sang perfectly, _"Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night… oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes."_

Jericho could swear he felt his boyfriend's pain when Herald sang, _"Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes! Oh, won't you walk through and bust the door and take me away? Oh, no more mistakes…"_

"_Cause in your eyes, I'd like to stay, stay…"_

And that was when Slade covered the screen with his hand so he could kiss Herald without them seeing his face. When his hand was removed Herald's tears had not stopped pouring down, in fact it seemed as though more came.

Herald was shaking as he sang softly, _"Stoplight, lock the door. Don't look back… undress in the dark and hide from you… all of you… you'll never know the way your words have haunted me… I can't believe you'd ask these things of me. You don't know me… now and ever!"_

Slade lifted the hero's chin up and sang darkly, _"You belong to me, my Snow White queen. There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you."_

Jericho's hands balled into fists as he listened to Herald sing, _"Wake up in a dream, frozen fear… all your hands on me… I can't scream, I can't scream… I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep… I don't sleep!"_

The villain pulled his hostage closer to him as he sang just as creepy as before, "_Say you belong to me, my Snow White queen. There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you."_

Herald tried to pull away and get free from his captor as he sang, _"I can't save your life… though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting. I'm losing my mind that you just stand there and stare as my world divides!"_

Pure rage was in Jericho's usually happy eyes as he watched his father hurt Herald and sing, "_You belong to me, my Snow White queen. There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you."_

"_All I want is you! All I want is you! All I want is you!"_

"_Forever and ever and ever and ever…"_ Herald sang brokenly.

Without asking Jericho phased into Mas's body and stepped towards the screen and yelled, "Get your hands off my boyfriend! Don't you _dare_ touch him like that! He is _not_ yours, he is _mine!_ I swear when I find out where you're hiding I _will_ kill you!"

Slade caressed Herald's cheek as he tormented Jericho, "You will _never_ find him. He will belong to me forever." Then he looked at Beast Boy and said, "Since you wouldn't stay and become my bride, I have taken a new one."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he realized, "This is all my fault…" Slade agreed, "It most certainly is your fault. If you married me like you wanted me to, Herald wouldn't be getting forced to marry me. It's all _your_ fault."

Jericho cried using Mas's voice, "Herald, I love you! I'll find you, I promise!" Herald had a small smile on his face as he replied, "I love you too." But before he could say anything else the screen went black and the two who were on the screen were gone.

The blonde got out of Mas's body and sat down on the couch with his face in his hands. He was depressed, and to make everything worse a thunder and lightning storm was going on outside. Robin glared at the clouds, why did Thunder and Lightning have to make a storm right now?

Robin walked over to Jericho and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort the grieving blonde. The leader of the Teen Titans said confidently, "Don't worry, Jericho, we _will_ find Herald. When Slade messes with one Titan, he messes with all of us. Titans West _and_ East."

He removed his hands from his face and smiled up at Robin. He mouthed, _'Really?'_ The masked hero nodded and said, "Yes, and I have a plan. It's a dangerously risky plan, but I'm sure that it'll work and lead us right to Herald."

"Alright, what's the plan, bird boy?" asked Speedy.

"I need Mas."

_**In Jump City….**_

The streets were flooded with water from the storm when the Titans West and East arrived in the city. Menos looked up at Robin and said worriedly, "No creo que esto es una buena idea el señor Robin." (I don't think this is a good idea, Mr. Robin.)

Robin didn't make eye contact with Menos as he said reassuringly, "Nothing bad will happen to him." Menos hoped he was right because he couldn't bear to be without Mas. The plus sign speedster kissed Menos's cheek and whispered, "Te amo." (I love you.)

Menos whispered back, "Te amo, Mas." (I love you, Mas.) Menos sighed as he watched Mas walk forward all alone into the middle of the street. Mas looked behind him to make sure everyone had disappeared, and of course they were all gone.

Mas shouted, "Hey! Señor Slade! Estás buscando?" (Hey! Mr. Slade! Are you looking for me?) There was a flash of lightning and suddenly Slade stood before Mas. The older man snatched Mas into his arms and said, "Nice try, Robin. What do you take me for, a fool? I know you're all hiding. Thanks for the present, maybe this time he can preach through the whole wedding…"

There was another flash of lightning and Slade was gone, along with Mas. Menos instantly ran out into the street and held his hands out in front of him again. By now everyone else had come out of hiding and they were now following Menos.

_**In Slade's Lair….**_

Mas was thrown into a room with two separate rows of benches. The room was dim, but it was light enough for him to see his surroundings. He stood up as he heard the door slam shut and lock behind him. He heard a noise and then footsteps making their way towards him.

Then there was a conversant voice, "Mas? What are you doing here?" Mas turned around to see Herald with his wrists tied together, and he had a metal collar on his neck like he was a dog or something. Mas was about to speak when Herald asked, "I don't speak Spanish, can you use your hands and body language to communicate with me?"

Mas nodded and pretended to act like Robin by pointing to benches and calling out the members of the Titans West's team. Herald guessed, "Robin had a plan and _you're_ the plan?" Mas nodded and then touched his fingers together and said, "_Zzzzzt!_"

Herald exclaimed, "You and your brother's magnetic bond!" Mas gave him a thumbs up and grinned. The trumpet player sat down on one of the benches and waited until Mas sat next to him to say, "Slade plans on marrying me soon… he already stole my virginity so he figured why not steal my heart too… Mas… did he do what he did to me… to you?"

"Sí…" (Yes…)

"… and Beast Boy too?"

"Sí…" (Yes…)

"I hope they find us soon…"

Mas nodded and felt tears well up in his eyes. He put a hand on his chest and whimpered, "Menos…" Herald sighed and asked, "You feel him don't you?" He nodded again and put his other hand on Herald's leg as the trumpet player whispered, "I miss Jericho…"

Suddenly the doors were unlocked and opened, revealing Slade. The villain was holding a small metal cylinder with a red button in his right hand, which caused Mas to wonder what it was for. But before he could begin to think more about it, Herald was grabbed by Slade and pulled over in the middle of the aisle.

Then Mas was dragged in front of them and told to stand on a stool to make himself look taller again. Slade heard a banging noise in the background so he said quickly, "Just say the part where we both say 'I do' and get married."

Mas gave him a funny look before saying, "¿Usted señor Slade llevar al señor Herald que su esposo?" (Do you, Mr. Slade, take Mr. Herald to be your husband?) The villain said emotionlessly, "I do." Mas looked at the now shaking Herald and said shakily, "¿Usted, señor Herald, llevar al señor Slade que su esposo?" (Do you, Mr. Herald, take Mr. Slade to be your husband?)

Tears spilled from his eyes as he whispered, "Unfortunately… I do…" Mas sighed as he said, "Entonces los declaro marido y um ... marido. Puedes besar a ..." (Then I now pronounce you husband and um… husband. You may now kiss…)

Just as the Teen Titans crashed through the doors Slade removed his mask, grabbed Herald, and kissed him. Jericho fell to his knees and mouthed, _"No…"_ When Slade departed and swiftly put his mask back on, he laughed, "Looks like you're too late."

"Jericho… I'm so sorry…" whispered Herald.

"Now, now, my love, don't apologize. They did crash our wedding, why don't you kick them out?"

"I'll never hurt my friends!"

"I know you won't do it willingly, so that's why I'll be controlling you."

Before anyone could say anything Slade removed the bindings on Herald's wrists and pressed the red button. Herald screamed as volts of electricity streamed through him, forcing him to walk forward… just like Slade had done to Terra…

Raven stepped forward and used her powers to try to get the collar off of Herald, but it just shocked the trumpet player with more volts of electricity. Slade commanded, "Now, love, attack!" Herald tried to resist, but he couldn't stop himself from kicking Raven into a wall and then throwing Beast Boy into her.

One by one the Titans were defeated until only Jericho was left. Jericho didn't want to possess Herald, and Herald didn't want to hurt Jericho… and that's when Mas grabbed Herald's leg and hugged it. He cried, "No lo hagas más! Se puede luchar contra él! ¡Lucha!" (Don't do this anymore! You can fight it! Fight it!)

The electricity got stronger as Slade yelled, "I said attack!" Herald ignored Slade and shouted, "I can't do it, Mas!" The plus sign speedster cried again, "Sí se puede! Sé que usted puede! ¡Por favor!" (Yes you can! I know you can! Please!)

Mas felt Herald's legs give out so he let go and watched as Herald fell to the ground. Jericho ran to his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms. He kissed Herald's hood covered head and mouthed, _"I love you… I love you so much."_

By now Robin was over to Herald and had successfully taken off the collar without causing any more damage to Herald. Robin stood up and growled, "It's over Slade. Your little rapist games are done! You're going to jail."

Slade chuckled as he pressed the red button again, "Now, now, Robin, you should've known I'd do something like this. But of course you didn't because I'll always be one step ahead of you… goodbye Titans…"

Before anyone could stop him, Slade was gone and the building began to shake from the explosions from the bombs Slade had put on the church. Jericho put Herald in his arms and ran out of the church with all the other Titans trailing close behind.

As soon as everyone was out of the church they all watched as it exploded into millions of little pieces. Beast Boy uneasily rested against Robin's chest and allowed his lover to wrap his arms around him. He looked up at Robin and asked, "Can we go home now?"

_**In The Main Room Of Titans Tower….**_

Mas was snuggled up in Menos's arms on the couch, Beast Boy was right beside them in Robin's arms, while all the others were in the kitchen or sitting at the table talking. But Jericho was waiting by the door with his guitar in hand.

The doors opened and Herald walked in, he gulped when he saw everyone's eyes on him. Beast Boy and Mas jumped out of their boyfriends' arms and rushed to their friend. Beast Boy exclaimed, "Dude! You're okay!"

He gave a small smile before saying, "Yeah, I'm a little banged up but I'll be okay." Mas smiled up at his friend and then hugged his leg like he did before. Herald just laughed, "I missed you too, Mas." The little speedster detached himself from Herald's leg and looked at Jericho and acted like he was playing the guitar and singing.

Herald asked his boyfriend, "You… you want to sing me a song?" Jericho smiled and nodded, then he looked over at Beast Boy, who nodded, and possessed him. He needed a body in order for him to sing to his lover, seeing as how he was a mute.

Jericho smiled as played his guitar and sang using Beast Boy's voice, "_Maybe one day we can go hand and hand down a golden road. And if I get there before you go, I'll be waiting at the door. In the future hopefully we'll be together, you and me. Don't you worry, baby, please cause honestly…"_

Menos grabbed Mas's hand and kissed it as Jericho sang, "_If I could rewind both the hands of time, still I could never find a lovelier design than you. Nothing's lovelier than you, nothing's lovelier than you, nothing's lovelier than you, nothing's lovelier than you."_

Herald smiled and imagined Beast Boy was his boyfriend as Jericho sang, _"Maybe one day, _boy_, I pray we can float off to space. Hold my hand, I'll lead the way. I won't let go if all is stray. Ain't no if, buts, and maybes, you're my baby, my _boy_. Don't you worry, baby, please cause honestly…"_

Robin wouldn't admit it but he was extremely jealous that Jericho possessed BB's body and had Herald staring at him lovingly as he sang, _"If I could rewind both the hands of time, still I could never find a lovelier design than you."_

There was a sudden change in the music as Jericho sang, _"I'm dangerously, dangerously, dangerously in love. I love _him_ more than I love myself and still that ain't enough. If it's a dream then I don't wanna wake up. We go together like the tub and the shower head above."_

Speedy allowed Aqualad to pull him into his arms and hold him as Jericho continued to sing, _"Not even thousands and thousands of miles could amount to my love, I'd have countless sky miles. I'd climb up a mountain, climb right back down. I'd run across the world and jog back around."_

Robin saw how all the lovers had someone to hold and he really wished he had Beast Boy. But he didn't so he just listened as Jericho sang, _"A noun and a verb is just a sound and a word is not profound enough to show my urge for _his_ smile."_ Jericho snickered before he sang, _"I'd shout on a curb with a loudspeaker till the entire town heard how I felt and amount."_

Herald just smiled and shook his head at that, he knew Jericho would be nervous at first but he would do that if he had his voice back. The music went back to normal as the blonde used BB's voice to sing, _"Nothing's lovelier than you, nothing's lovelier than you, nothing's lovelier than you."_

The leader of the Titans West felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed it was Raven. She knew how he felt right now. And they just listened as Jericho sang, _"Maybe one day we can go hand and hand down a golden road. And if I get there before you go, I'll be waiting at the door. In the future hopefully we'll be together, you and me. Don't you worry, baby, please cause honestly…"_

Starfire had tears of joy in her eyes as she listened to Jericho sing to Herald, _"If I could rewind both the hands of time, still I could never find a lovelier design than you…"_ Once he stopped playing the guitar Jericho smiled and said, "I love you, Herald."

Jericho got out of Beast Boy's body and wrapped his arms around Herald's waist. The trumpet player smiled and wrapped his arms around Jericho's neck as he replied, "I love you too." They leaned in and shared an enchanting kiss together.

Then it was like Jericho and Herald's kiss set something off because after they kissed Aqualad kissed Speedy, Cyborg kissed Bumblebee, Menos kissed Mas, and Robin kissed Beast Boy. But the best kiss was Robin and Beast Boy because of how in love they were. Starfire looked at Raven and got a glare in return.

"_Don't even think about it."_

**Yay! Herald and Jericho! :) But unfortunately they won't be staying. :( Sorry, but next chapter they'll be leaving, I just needed them to stir up some drama. But they might come back later **_**if**_** anyone wants them to! :) Anyways, they're leaving next chapter because I have some plans for the Titans West and East! ;)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR CHAPTER EIGHT! Or it might not come!**__ ;)_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Thinking Of You__" by __Katy Perry__, "__Snow White Queen__" by __Evanescence__, & "__Lovelier Than You__" by __B.o.B__! Hopefully I got all the songs this time! ;)_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! I love all my reviewers and thank you so much for reviewing!**_


	8. Angel of Darkness

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy, and Mas/Menos**

_Monster_

Chapter Eight: Angel of Darkness

_**The Next Morning….**_

Herald and Jericho were just about to go into Herald's dimension when Robin called, "Herald! Jericho! Wait!" Herald closed his portal and turned to face the Titans West leader so he could ask, "What is it, Robin? What's wrong?"

Robin called everyone on the Titans East and West team over before he explained, "I don't want you two to leave because I would like you two to be on Bumblebee's team. And I would like Mas and Menos to be on my team."

Everyone in the room, expect the Spanish speaking twins, yelled, "WHAT?" Robin ignored the outburst and asked Mas and Menos, "Would you two like to be on my team now? You've shown how useful you two can be and you have so much potential. I'd be honored to have you two on my team so what do you say?"

Before the twins could say anything Bumblebee stepped in front of Mas and Menos and said to Robin angrily, "Who do you think you are trying to take them? They're on _my_ team! Titans East! You know I respect you very much, Robin, but Mas and Menos are _my_ boys and they're staying on my team."

Robin glared at her as he countered, "Their skills were unnoticed on your team but once they worked with my team their skills were shown. Your team held them back and my team set them free! They'd increase their skills if they were on _my_ team!"

Bumblebee and Robin went back and forth until the tiny twins shouted in unison, "¡Basta! Dejen de pelear! Esto no es una de las opciones de hacer! Es nuestro. Ustedes deben dejar de hablar para nosotros y vamos a elegir por nosotros mismos!" (Stop it! Stop fighting! This isn't either of your choices to make! It's ours. You two need to stop talking for us and let us choose on our own!)

The room went silent after they shouted, only because nobody knew what they were saying. Only Robin understood what they said. He hung his head in shame as he sighed, "You two are right, it's your choice. Not mine or even Bumblebee's… it's yours."

Mas and Menos nodded before looking at Bee with sad eyes. They wanted to be on the Titans West team but they already belonged to the Titans East team. They didn't want to abandon their teammates, but Robin was right… their skills would increase if they were on his team.

The twin speedsters each grabbed one of Bumblebee's hands and said, "Te queremos mucho, pero pensamos que sería una buena idea para quedarse con el Oeste Titanes. Vamos a echarte tanto, pero nos comprometemos a visitar todas las semanas."

(We love you very much, but we think it'd be a good idea to stay with the Titans West. We're going to miss you so much, but we promise to visit you every week.)

Tears were in her eyes as Robin translated, "They think it'd be a good idea to be on my team, but they said they love you very much. And they said they'd miss you so much. They also promise to visit you every week."

She pulled her boys into a hug and whispered as the tears fell, "I love you two so much. This isn't easy for me to let you two go after all we've been through. But I know Robin's right… I am so proud of you two. I'll miss you both so much, and you know Aqualad and Speedy will miss you too…"

"Vamos a visitar los chicos todas las semanas, lo prometemos." (We'll visit you guys every week, we promise.)

"…okay. We'll miss you two so much… even though Speedy won't admit it."

"Echaremos de menos a todos ustedes también. Los amamos a todos tanto." (We'll miss you all too. We love you all so much.)

"I'm so proud of you two… I'm so proud…"

When they departed from the hug, Mas and Menos wiped Bee's tears away and said at the same time with smiles on their faces, "No más lágrimas, la señorita Bumblebee. Eres demasiado bonita para estar llorando." (No more tears, Miss Bumblebee. You're too pretty to be crying.)

When the translation came through to her she kissed both of their foreheads and said, "I love you both so much. Keep making me proud." They smiled and nodded. Then they walked over to Aqualad and hugged him.

He chuckled, "I'm sure going to miss you adorable little speedsters." Mas and Menos grinned as they replied, "Te echaremos de menos también, Fish Boy." (We'll miss you too, Fish Boy.) The Atlantian pulled away and laughed, "I'll find a nickname for the both of you one day."

They gave him a thumbs up before practically jumping on Speedy. Luckily, he caught the two of them. They both beamed as they sang together, _"__Mírame, soy pelo grande! Arrodillarse ante me pelo hermoso!"__ (Look at me, I'm big hair! Kneel down before my beautiful hair!)_

"You're lucky I don't understand that!" he laughed.

"Vamos a echar de menos, señor Speedy." (We're going to miss you, Mr. Speedy.)

"Uh… um… I'm going to miss you little guys too…"

Mas and Menos hugged him before jumping out of his grasp and walking over to Herald and Jericho. They smiled and said to them, "Ustedes dos se van a hacer grandes cosas por la Ciudad del Acero, que sólo puede sentir! Mantenga segura a nuestros amigos, por favor." (You two are going to do great things for Steel City, we can just feel it! Keep our friends safe, please.)

Herald and Jericho smiled down at them and nodded. Neither of them spoke Spanish, but for once they felt like they could understand them crystal clear. Herald watched as the twins walked over to their new team leader before saying, "I guess it's time for us to go home… to Steel City."

One by one the new Titans East went into Herald's portal to Steel City. Bumblebee blew kisses to her three boys: Cyborg, Mas, and Menos, before going into the portal. Once she went into it, the portal closed behind her.

Starfire grabbed the two new Titans West members and held them in one of her bone crushing hugs. She cried with joy, "Oh this is wondrous! We shall all become the best of friends!" Once Beast Boy pried her arms open M&M fell to the ground gasping for air.

When the twins caught their breath again, Raven felt an evil presence in the room. She growled, "Whoever's in here better come out!" Everyone gasped to see Slade literally walk through one of the walls of the Tower.

"Good work, Raven, you've found me…"

"You're not touching Beast Boy or Mas!" she screamed with red eyes.

"Oh, of course not. I want _you_."

"What?"

Beast Boy stood in front of her and yelled, "Leave my friends alone! I'm the one you want!" Slade silently chanted something and suddenly Beast Boy was thrown against the wall. Robin tried to run to his lover to help him, but he soon found himself being thrown against the other wall.

Raven hissed, "Dark magic." Slade smirked behind his mask and said darkly, "Such a smart girl. I've mastered the same dark magic you learned, my dear. But it's not enough. I want your powers as well. And why not steal the rest of your friends' powers while I'm at it?"

She gritted her teeth and said in a voice that was different than hers, "Over my dead body!" She lunged at him with four red eyes ready to kill the madman in front of her. Their powers clashed and destroyed everything around them.

Slade said evilly to Raven, "You are the angel of darkness, look around you. Your friends are hurt, your tower is about to crumble, and you have lost this battle and your powers." Before she could say anything Slade mumbled something and she felt her powers being drained from her.

Raven looked around her to see her fallen friends' powers being sapped from them as well. She could do nothing to stop the man from stealing the very thing that made her special. Raven fell to the ground and watched as Slade walked over to her.

He picked her up and whispered to her, "So the prophecy has come true… _when the darkness falls, pain is all. The angel of darkness will leave behind… and I will fight."_ He through her body to the ground and flew away from the broken Tower.

Each of her friends slowly staggered as they got on their feet and looked at each other. Nothing had changed… or so they thought. One by one they each tried to use their powers, but each of their powers failed to work.

When BB tried to change into an animal, he couldn't. When Star tried to fly, she fell right back on the ground. When the speedsters held hands and tried to run fast, all they did was run as fast as everyone else. Cyborg tried to use his sonic cannon, but he was now just a normal cyborg. Raven lost her powers and Robin had no powers in the first place so he stayed the same…

Beast Boy held himself as he gasped, "I can't shape shift…" He felt so vulnerable right now. If Slade wanted to come back to get him, he wouldn't be able to really defend himself. Robin pulled his lover into his arms as Beast Boy whispered, "I'm not special anymore…"

"You're special with or without powers, baby."

"No, Robin, I'm not. I'm so weak without them… I'm not strong like you and the others…"

"Yes, you are. You're one of the strongest people here."

"How?"

Robin kissed his boyfriend's head and answered, "You were kidnapped and raped by Slade and yet you fought to save me and the others from The Brain, and you fought to save Herald from Slade. Beast Boy, you are strong whether you know it or not."

The green boy smiled up at Robin and said, "I love you." Robin kissed BB's forehead and replied, "I love you too." Just as they were about to kiss, Raven stated, "We need to find Slade. He has our powers."

Starfire asked, "What does he plan on doing with our wondrous powers?" She looked away as she confessed, "He's panning on taking our powers and using them to make the world become a realm of darkness… just like the prophecy said…" Cyborg walked over and asked, "What prophecy are you talking about?"

The enchantress explicated, "I'm an angel of darkness, and the prophecy is when the six other Titans unite with the angel of darkness, their powers can be taken and used to put the world into darkness. But only on this very day can our powers be taken from us and taken back from Slade. If we fail to get our powers back today, the whole world will live in darkness_ forever_."

Robin questioned, "I heard Slade say something to you, what did he say?" Raven looked at her friends and said, "Ancient words from the prophecy. They are: _'When darkness falls, pain is all. The angel of darkness will leave behind, and I will fight.'_ But there are more that Slade forgot: _'Hunt goes on deep in the night. Time to pray down on your knees. You can't hide from the eternal light. Until my last breath I will fight."_

"Sounds more like lyrics from a song if you ask me." Beast Boy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Song lyrics? Where did you hear those words from?" Raven asked with a sudden interest.

"'_Angel of Darkness'_ by some chick. I have the song if you want to listen to it."

"Good, play it. Maybe it can help us."

The green boy nodded and raced into his room to find his CD with the song on it. Once he returned he put the CD into a new radio, seeing as how the last once broke when The Brain exploded the doors open…

"_Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness._

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end._

_Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness._

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight,_

_And I will stand."_

Beast Boy turned up the volume and said, "Listen to this part, I think it has that quote thing you said before… I love this song…" Everyone stared down at him with annoyed looks on his face. He pouted, "What? It's a good song…"

"_When darkness falls,_

_Pain is all._

_The angel of darkness will leave behind,_

_And I will fight."_

Raven gasped, "Those are the exact words…" The Spanish speaking twins shushed her and whispered, "Escucha…" (Listen…) She held back a growl only because she knew they were only trying to listen to the song like everyone else.

"_The love is lost,_

_Beauty and light,_

_Have vanished from garden of delight._

_The dreams are gone,_

_Midnight has come._

_The darkness is our new kingdom."_

All of the Titans gasped, "No…" Was the singer telling them that they were destined to fail and live in a kingdom of darkness for an eternity? Would there really be no dreams? Would they really live in a whole where there was only midnight? They had to stop Slade.

"_Hey, angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness. _

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end._

_Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness._

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight,_

_And I will stand."_

Robin pulled Beast Boy close to him, he knew there was a chance he could lose his lover or Beast Boy could lose him. But then he looked down to see that Menos was holding Mas the same way he was holding the changeling. Robin hoped he wouldn't lose any of his teammates, especially Beast Boy.

"_Hunt goes on,_

_Deep in the night._

_Time to pray,_

_Down on your knees._

_You can't hide from the eternal light._

_Until my last breath I will fight._

_I will fight,_

_I will fight,_

_I will fight, _

_I will fight."_

Raven inhaled and then exhaled before saying quietly to herself, "Exact words again…" The twins shushed her yet again but didn't say anything to her like last time. They were too focused on the song to say anything to her.

"_Now realize the stars,_

_They die._

_Darkness has fallen in paradise._

_But we'll be strong,_

_And we will fight,_

_Against the creatures of the night."_

By hearing this, they each thought that now they had a chance of stopping Slade. They knew they had to be strong and they have to keep fighting if they're going to stop Slade. Even without their powers, they were going to fight until their last breaths.

"_Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness._

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end._

_Angel of darkness,_

_Angel of darkness._

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight,_

_And I will stand._

_Yeah, yeah."_

When the song was over each of the Titans put a hand on top of the other's'. Robin looked at his team and said with sparkling eyes, "No matter what happens here today, if we win or lose… I'm proud of each and every one of you. I couldn't have asked for better teammates or better friends. Let's do this!"

"_Titans together!"_

_**On Top Of The Sky Needle….**_

Slade was standing near the edge, allowing the wind to gently hit against him. He looked down at the city he was going to envelope in darkness and said, "Such a shame that this once proud city will soon belong to darkness…"

Suddenly a rock was thrown at the back of Slade's head, causing him to turn around to see the seven members of the Teen Titans. He laughed, "What do you plan on doing to stop me? You don't have your powers anymore."

"We don't need powers to stop you." Glared Raven.

"Oh really? Then I'll just kill you all one by one to prove you are nothing without your powers."

The villain intoned something under his breath and suddenly a black claw appeared and grabbed Raven. The claw squeezed her and was about to kill her until Robin threw a disc at Slade, which then exploded in his face.

Raven fell to the ground and was helped up by the twins. When the smoke from the bomb vanished Slade ran at Raven, Mas, and Menos. He then morphed into a pterodactyl and picked up Raven and Mas. He carried them over to the edge of the building… he was going to drop them to their deaths.

Menos had tears in his eyes as he ran over to try to stop him. He cried, "MAS!" The struggling plus sign speedster looked at Menos and said, "Te amo, Menos… Siempre y siempre." (I love you, Menos… forever and always.)

Just as Raven and Mas were going to get dropped, Beast Boy jumped on Slade's back. He started to choke Slade saying, "You can steal my powers, you can use them in front of me, but when you try to use my powers to kill my friends… you just crossed the line!"

Slade dropped Raven and Mas on the building on accident and morphed back to his human form. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and said, "Um… I'm not trying to kill you right now?" Slade growled, "Oh, but I _will_ kill you."

Beast Boy tried to jump off of Slade, but he was grabbed and then thrown off the building. Robin was about to jump off the building after his lover, but Slade grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the building.

Cyborg then ran at Slade and tried over and over again to punch him, but each time he tried he would miss. Before Cyborg could do anything he was hit with one of Starfire's starbolts and shot across the building on top of Robin.

Starfire gasped, "My starbolts…" Slade turned to the alien and a blue laser, similar to Cyborg's sonic cannon, shot out of his hand and shot her into the ground. Cyborg mumbled, "That's _my_ sonic cannon, man…"

Then Slade grabbed Mas and Menos and twirled them together so that when he was done spinning them, they'd make a little tornado. When he was finished he watched as their little tornado crashed into Robin and Cyborg.

Just as Raven was going to run to her friends, her hood was grabbed. She hissed, "Let me go!" Slade laughed darkly, "Like I would!" He threw her to them ground and then picked her back up so he could through her into the pile containing the four boys.

Slade watched them try to get back up, but they were too weak. Their plan was slowly failing and Slade could tell. He simpered behind his mask as he said, "It's actually quite humorous how you fools actually thought you could defeat me without your powers…"

The villain walked over and grabbed Robin so he could finally kill him. The Boy Wonder struggled but he was too anemic to escape. The older man whispered fiercely, "I've been waiting to kill you for some time, and now that I've killed your lover you have no reason to continue living. I'll be doing you a favor."

"So just do it. Kill me… please."

"Say hello to your boyfriend for me!"

Robin closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come, but suddenly he heard Slade cry out in pain and drop him. When he looked up he saw Beast Boy stabbing Slade with a sharp piece of broken glass. He jabbed Slade in the back and threw him to the ground yelling, "Don't you _dare _touch Robin!"

Slade writhed to get up onto his feet, but Beast Boy had stepped on his back and growled, "Stay down!" The villain soon became motionless, and as soon as the other Titans stood up they were each knocked onto the ground by a strong wind.

A light blue light came out of Slade and into Cyborg, a white light went into both Mas and Menos, a dark purple light went into Raven, an orange light went into Starfire, and a green light went into Beast Boy. Each light gave each Titan their powers back.

Mas and Menos stood up an grabbed hands with smiles on their faces. They ran around the city in one second and came back to exclaim, "Somos rápidos otra vez!" (We're fast again!) Starfire flew into the air and cheered, "I am normal again!"

Raven hid a smile behind her hood, she was so glad to have her powers back. Cyborg shot his fist into the air and bellowed, "BOOYAH! I got my powers back!" BB jumped on Cyborg's shoulders and shouted with a smile on his face, "C'mon dudes! Let's go out for pizza!"

Just as everyone was about to leave, Robin turned to grab Slade off the ground only to discover that Slade had vanished. He gasped, "No… he can't be gone…" Beast Boy hopped off Cyborg's shoulders and went to his boyfriend's side to grab his hand.

Robin glanced at his green lover and gave a small smile. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Robin's neck and said, "We'll find him, don't worry, dude. I love you." Robin wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and said, "I know, baby. I love you too."

Just as they were about to kiss, Mas and Menos gave them annoyed looks and huffed, "AHEM!" Beast Boy gave them a confused look as he asked, "What's up, M&M?" Menos held Mas the same way Robin was holding Beast Boy and they both questioned, "¿No vas a esperar a que se preparan para una sesión de entender?" (Aren't you going to wait for us to get ready for a make out session?)

"… Fine…" sighed Robin.

"Gracias." (Thank you.)

Beast Boy smiled and counted, "Ready? In one… two… three! Kiss!" At the same time Robin kissed BB and Menos kissed Mas. Mas and Menos's kiss was passionate, while Robin and Beast Boy's was sweet and gentle. Beast Boy still wasn't ready for anything passionate like Mas was, but Robin was patient and he'd wait forever if he had to because Beast Boy was worth it.

Starfire hugged her friends and squealed, "Our friends' relationships are so beautiful it makes you want to cry, no?" Raven and Cyborg exchanged a confused glance before looking at the alien princess and saying together:

"…_No?"_

**Chapter eight it finally up! Sorry it's a little late! I've been busy for a while and I still am kind of busy. :( Some stuff's going to happen next chapter with Slade so stay tuned everyone! :)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL HAVE CHAPTER NINE OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**__ :)_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Mas y Menos's Song About Speedy's Hair__" from __Episode 38 of Teen Titans__, & "__Angel of Darkness__" by __Alex C. featuring Yasmin K._

_**I didn't really know what to say for that little song Mas and Menos sing about Speedy's hair! Sorry! **_

**D Hiya****: **_**Thank you so much for the complement and for the song choice! I was planning on using that song for the next chapter, isn't that convenient? ;) Great minds think alike, huh? ;) It's an awesome song, right? :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope to see you next chapter!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you for everything and remember to review! :)**_


	9. Hunted & Broken

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy, and Mas/Menos**

_Monster_

Chapter Nine: Hunted & Broken

_**The Next Day In The Main Room….**_

Each of the Titans collapsed onto the couch hoping to get some relaxation for one day, but of course that wouldn't happen. Beast Boy went to turn the TV on but it wouldn't turn on. He slumped lower on the couch and asked, "Hey, Raven, do you wanna-"

"_No._"

"Please?"

"No."

"Don't make me do the face, I know you can't resist the face."

Raven shot him a deathly glare and he instantly hopped off the couch grumbling, "Alright, alright! I'll do it myself." But just as he got close to the TV, Slade's face appeared on the screen making Beast Boy fall to the floor and scream.

Beast Boy got up and jumped into Robin's arms saying, "Leave me alone!" Slade chuckled as he eyed his prey, "Now why would I want to do that? You've escaped me and death too many times, my love… it's time you faced both."

He got out of his lovers' arms and said, "Just stay out of my life! I hate you!" Slade leaned in and said, "You and Mas may hate me, but I love you both. But mostly you. You are the true prize here, while Mas is merely a rebound at times."

Mas crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Estoy rebote de nadie. O la gente quiere que yo primero o no me entienden en absoluto." (I am nobody's rebound. Either people want me first or you don't get me at all.)

Menos wrapped his arms around Mas and whispered with a small smile, "Nunca fue mi recuperación. Siempre que quería como mi único y verdadero amor y ahora por fin he tienes. Te amo." (You were never my rebound. I always wanted you as my one true love and now I've finally got you. I love you.)

"Oh, Menos ... Te amo demasiado." (Oh, Menos… I love you too.)

"Siempre y siempre, Mas." (Forever and always, Mas.)

Just as they were going to kiss, Slade stated, "You will belong to me Beast Boy, my love." He glared at the villain and said, "No, I won't! And stop calling me your love because I will never be yours! You know, I think I wanna sing you a song."

Slade smiled behind his mask and said, "Then sing for me, love." Beast Boy walked in front of the screen and sang, _"I know I've been holding it in… the way I feel about you. Something I've been dying to say, but I don't know how you'll take it."_

The older man moved as he stood, so BB took it as him leaving so the green boy sang with his eyes on Slade, _"Oh, please don't go, you should know… these three words I've been holding back, trying to fight. Imma let em out! These three words! Gotta let you know! Here I go!"_

Slade was expecting an _'I love you'_ but instead Beast Boy smiled and sang perfectly, _"Go screw yourself! I've had enough, yeah, now we're done. Go screw yourself! Not gonna lie, yeah, it _wasn't_ fun, but go screw yourself."_

By now Cyborg was on the floor laughing with the Spanish speaking twins and Beast Boy just continued to sing,_ "Feels good just to get it all out. It's so not overrated. You can't keep putting me down and getting away with it."_

The rapist was at a loss for words right now, nothing he thought was going the right way. And Beast Boy wasn't helping as he sang, _"Oh, now I know the way to say… these three words I've been holding back, trying to fight. Imma let em out! These three words! Gotta let you know! Here I go!"_

Cyborg and the twins were dancing on the couch as their green friend sang to their enemy, "_Go screw yourself! I've had enough, yeah, now we're done. Go screw yourself! Not gonna lie, yeah, it wasn't fun, but go screw yourself."_

The people dancing on the couch stopped for a moment because the mood of the song changed when Beast Boy sang softly, _"Guess I thought I knew you, now I know I couldn't have been more wrong. I had a feeling it would go this way and I waited, waited way too long to say, to say these three words. To say these three words, to say these three words."_

"_To say! To say, say!"_

Raven smiled under her hood as BB sang, _"Go screw yourself! I've had enough, yeah, now we're done. Go screw yourself! Not gonna lie, yeah, it wasn't fun, but go screw yourself. I've had enough, yeah, now we're done. Go screw yourself! Not gonna lie, yeah, it wasn't fun…"_

"_But go screw yourself!"_

Just as Slade was going to say something Beast Boy cut him off by saying, "Go screw yourself." The villain was about to counter that but Beast Boy said quickly, "C'mon, dude! Go screw yourself!" Slade was losing his patience when he was about to say something and the changeling laughed, "Seriously, dude! Go screw yourself!"

Suddenly there was a growl from Slade and then the screen went black. Beast Boy threw his fist in the air and cheered, "He's finally gone!" Before Robin could say anything to his boyfriend, a red light flashed through their almost fixed tower causing Robin to shout, "TROUBLE!" 

_**In Jump City….**_

Once they got to the city there was a cloud of fog in the street making it hard for everyone to see. Robin nodded at Beast Boy, who then morphed into a pterodactyl and flapped his wings so the fog would disappear.

When the fog was gone, standing before them was none other than Slade. Beast Boy picked up Cyborg as soon as Robin was done yelling, "TITANS GO!" From the air Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire fired all at once at their enemy.

Cyborg fist pumped and bellowed, "BOOYAH!" But as soon as the smoke cleared, Slade got out of the ground and cracked his neck. He threw three bombs at the four Titans in the air and watched as they all fell to the ground.

Mas jumped on Menos's shoulders as they said in unison, "Mas y Menos, sí podemos!" (Mas and Menos, yes we can!) Menos ran at Slade with Mas on his shoulders, making him feel slightly better about it. He felt better having Mas on his shoulders because he felt like he could always hold on to his lover no matter what happened.

Slade knew Menos liked having Mas on his shoulders for that reason, but there was a down side to having Mas on his shoulders. _Menos could trip and let go of Mas_. They both knew this could happen, and that's why Menos tried to be extremely careful whenever he had Mas on his shoulders.

Anyways, they managed to knock Slade back and get out of the way just in time for Robin to kick his rival into a building. The villain ran back out of the building and grab Robin. The Boy Wonder was then thrown at the twins, who collapsed under Robin's weight.

Slade snatched the green Titan and wrapped his arms tightly around the changeling's hips. Beast Boy squirmed around and tried to shift, but the pain and discomfort his was feeling at the moment did not enable him to do so.

Beast Boy quivered as Slade chillingly whispered in his ear, "I love you, beautiful." Beast Boy elbowed Slade and jumped out of his grasp and sang angrily, "_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left and from the right._ _I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the…"_

Slade stood up straight as Beast Boy sang with his eyes watching the other man's movements, _"Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not. You _didn't have_ me at 'hello' _and_ then you opened up your mouth."_

"_And that is when it started going south! Oh!"_

Beast boy marched over to Slade with his hands on his hips and sang in his face, _"Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my… hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint!"_

"_Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!"_

Slade cocked an eyebrow behind his mask as Beast boy continued, _"I guess you still don't get it so let's take it from the top. You asked me what my sigh is and I told you it was 'stop'. And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped, you'd be here and I'd be on a yacht! Oh!"_

The villain tried to grab him but BB jumped up and kicked him down to the ground so he could sing over Slade, _"Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my… hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink! Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint!"_

"_Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!"_

Just as Slade was going to get up Beast Boy stepped on his chest and sang, _"What about 'no' don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested. It's about time that you're leaving, I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and you'll be gone!"_

Slade rolled out from under the shape shifter's foot and backed away slowly as Beast Boy sang, _"One... get your hands off my… two… or I punch you in the… three… stop your staring at my… hey! Take a hint, take a hint!"_

By now the twins were giggling under Robin because of Beast Boy singing, _"I am not your missing link! Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint! Take a hint, take a hint! Oh! Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my… hey!"_

"_Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!"_

Slade clapped his hands slowly before saying, "Beautiful singing, darling… if only you could sing like that in the bedroom…" After hearing that Robin got up and stood in front of Beast Boy. He yelled, "Don't you _dare_ talk to him like that!"

Robin's rival rolled his eye before he said darkly, "Stay out of the dark tonight… unless you want to die…" Before Robin could attack, a smoke bomb hit the ground causing him to grab Beast Boy and hold him close.

When the smoke lifted, Robin didn't let go of Beast Boy. He looked his lover in the eyes and asked, "Are you okay, baby?" The other boy nodded and smiled, "I'm fine, Robin, he didn't' hurt me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, babe."

"Are the others okay? Mas and Menos?"

The Spanish speaking twins were rolling on the ground in pretend pain laughing, "Señor Robin nos aplastados al caer sobre nosotros! Es demasiado pesado!" (Mr. Robin crushed us when he fell on us! He's too heavy!)

Robin looked slightly angry but he countered, "Or maybe you two don't have any muscle!" Mas and Menos stood up and struck masculine poses while saying, "Tenemos el músculo tanto! ¡Mira! Nuestros músculos hacen quedar mal a la suya!" (We have so much muscle! See! Our muscles make yours look bad!)

"I don't see anything there!" Robin joked.

"Entonces tal vez usted necesita anteojos!" (Then maybe you need glasses!) They countered.

There was a silence between them until the twins just bursted into laughter. Robin chuckled, "You two are adorable, I'll give you that." They winked at him and said, "Tal vez debería decirle a su novio que ahora, en lugar de nosotros. Quiero decir que ya sabemos que somos los más lindos Titanes alguna vez te has puesto los ojos en." (Maybe you should tell your boyfriend that now, instead of us. I mean we already know we're the cutest Titans you've ever laid eyes on.)

Robin rolled his eyes and put his focus back on Beast Boy. The changeling asked with curious eyes, "What were you guys talking about?" Robin smiled and said, "They told me to tell you how adorable you are. But you're so much more than adorable, you're beautiful."

Beast Boy looked down so Robin wouldn't see his blush. But that only made Robin lift his chin up and make him blush even more. Robin smiled and said, "That's better, cause I want to see that pretty little face of yours."

"I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, baby."

Robin leaned in and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. Starfire smiled as she put her hands over her heart and felt tears come to her eyes at how in love they were. Menos couldn't help it anymore so he wrapped his arms around Mas's waist and kissed him.

Once both of the couples pulled away Robin took on the leader role again and said, "C'mon, Titans, it's time to go home."

_**In The Main Room In The Tower….**_

Both couples were in such good moods when they got back to the tower. Mas and Menos ran over to the radio and put a CD in and then they grabbed Robin and Beast Boy and pulled them out so they could dance with each other.

Raven was over by the window meditating while Starfire and Cyborg walked out to dance with each other as friends, seeing as how Cyborg and Bumblebee were together. Robin wrapped his arms around Beast Boy's waist and the green boy wrapped his arms around Robin's neck.

Mas and Menos copied their friends and watched s Cyborg and Starfire held each other the exact same way. Raven took a quick peek at the couples as they slowly started to get into the rhythm of the song the twins had put in.

"_Take my hand,_

_I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around,_

_Won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet._

_Give it a try,_

_It'll be alright."_

Robin spun Beast Boy around at the exact same time Menos spun Mas and Cyborg spun Starfire. Menos whispered in Mas's ear softly, "Esta será nuestra canción, cariño." (This will be our song, baby.) Mas smiled back and replied, "Siempre y siempre." (Forever and always.)

"_The room's hush, hush, _

_And now it's our moment._

_Take it in,_

_Feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you,_

_Eyes on me._

_We're doing this right."_

All three pairs dancing quickly moved more fluently as they danced with the rhythm of the song. Beast Boy, Mas, and Starfire couldn't help but giggle at times when they were dancing. They were all so happy and they all enjoyed dancing with each other.

"_Cause lovers dance,_

_When they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining,_

_It's all about us._

_It's all about us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt._

_But it's all about us."_

Robin kissed Beast Boy's cheek real quick before spinning his lover around another time. Beast Boy blushed but didn't hide it this time because he knew Robin loved it when he blushed. The Boy Wonder said it just added to his beauty.

"_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave,_

_Don't know what's got into me,_

_Why I feel this way._

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you?_

_Can I hold you close?"_

Menos twirled Mas around and smiled as he saw his boyfriend blush and try to hide it. Menos held him close and whispered, "No trate de ocultar su rubor, cariño. ¿O no sabéis que siempre lucir bella?" (Don't try to hide your blush, baby. Don't you know you always look beautiful?) Mas hid his face in Menos's neck and said, "Te amo." (I love you.)

"_The room's hush, hush, _

_And now it's our moment._

_Take it in,_

_Feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you,_

_Eyes on me._

_We're doing this right."_

Robin smiled as he heard Menos say, "Te amo." (I love you.) back to Mas. He kissed Beast Boy's head and said, "I love you, baby." BB looked up at him with shining green eyes and said with a smile plastered on his face, "I love you too." That was the first time Robin saw the same light in Beast Boy's eyes since the whole Slade kidnapping him incident.

"_Cause lovers dance,_

_When they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining,_

_It's all about us._

_It's all about us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt._

_But it's all about us."_

Starfire was smiling from ear to ear pretty much as Cyborg spun her around twice. She was having such a fun time and Cyborg was have an amazing time, even though it wasn't with his girlfriend. He pushed the thoughts of Bumblebee out of his mind for a moment so he could enjoy the moment he was sharing with his dance partner.

"_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?"_

Raven smiled as she read each of the couples' minds and heard each of their thoughts. Robin's and Menos's were about how beautiful and how in love they were with their boyfriends. BB's and Mas's were about if they looked good. Cyborg's was about if Star was having a good time. Starfire's was about if she was making Cyborg feel better about not dancing with Bee.

"_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?"_

Instantly their thoughts paused and they all contemplated at once, _'Raven, get out of our heads please!'_ But of course the twins' thoughts were in Spanish, but you get the picture. Raven pulled her hood over her head more to hide her embarrassed blush.

"_Do you hear that, love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that, love?_

_Do you hear that, love?"_

Robin pulled his boyfriend a little closer to him, making the both of them feel a little more safe. Being in Robin's arms always made Beast Boy feel safe, it made him feel like the Boy Wonder would protect him until his heart stopped beating. It also made him feel like Robin would never let him go no matter what happened to either of them.

"_Cause lovers dance,_

_When they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining,_

_It's all about us._

_It's all…"_

Menos whirled Mas around again, only because he wanted to see the plus sign speedster blush again. When Mas was done getting spun around by Menos he kissed his boyfriend's cheek, causing Menos to swoon, "Ay caramba, un ángel solo beso en la mejilla…" (Oh gosh, an angel just kissed my cheek…)

"_Every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt._

_But it's all about us."_

Starfire giggled, "Aren't Mas and Menos so adorable?" Cyborg chuckled, "Very. What about Robin and BB?" She smiled and said, "They are the definition of love, if I may say so. On Tamaran, one would the luckiest person in the world to find a lover that could complete them like they complete one another." Cyborg smiled back and replied, "Same thing on Earth too."

"_Cause lovers dance,_

_When they're feeling in love,_

_Spotlight shining,_

_It's all about us._

_It's all about us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt._

_But it's all, all about us."_

Just as the song ended the power just randomly went out, causing Beast Boy to move even closer to Robin and Mas to jump into Menos's arms. Cyborg removed himself from his dance partner and turned on the light on his shoulder. He shined it on everyone and asked, "Everyone alright?"

Nods came from every one of the Titans in response. He nodded back and said, "Looks like the power went out only in our tower, the rest of the city still has electricity. We just need to turn the generator back on and… hey, why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Everyone, even Raven, was giving him a terrified look. Beast Boy pointed a shaking finger at him and just barely squeaked out, "Behind you…" Cyborg sighed, "There's some ugly, creepy looking monster standing right behind me, isn't there?"

"Yeah, and dude… you might wanna, I don't know… RUN!"

Cyborg jumped out of the way before the creature behind him could hide his head off. He pointed his light at the monster and took a fearful step away from it. It had to be at least seven feet tall and it looked just like the monster from Beast Boy's movie when the creature came to life.

Only the monster didn't have tentacles just as its legs, it had them on its back as well. It also had dirty yellow color for its eye and the finger nails were as sharp as knives. The creature had gray skin and somehow the teeth seemed to be longer and much more shrill than the movie monster's.

Then it spoke with a twistedly dark demon voice, "I have come to kill you all one by one… you can try to run, my prey, but I will find you and kill you… consider yourself hunted, if you will. You can try to hide, but when does that ever work?"

Raven, who was by the other by now, asked the creature, "Who and what are you?" It circled the Titans as it answered, "I was once but a mere story told by those who tried to scare others. But once you dream about the story and believe it, it comes true, now doesn't it? So what am I? Call me a demon if you will, but I like to call myself a nightmare… but one you will never wake up from."

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent by Slade to kill you, yet I was going to kill you all anyways so isn't it convenient?"

"Why would _you_ want to kill _us_? What have we done to you?"

The creature stood in front of Raven and retorted, "I don't just kill people for the heck of it, I come because I must kill those who still have pure innocence. And two of your teammates still have pure innocence, even though it should've disappeared because of what they went through. I despise innocence so I destroy it by killing the one who still possesses it… and those who try to protect the innocent."

It walked over to Beast Boy and asked creepily, "You remember me, don't you?" The green Titan didn't hide in Robin's chest like everyone expected him to do, instead he took a step closer to the monster and gasped, "You're from my nightmares… _Shadows of Death…_"

Shadows laughed an evil laugh before saying, "Just Shadows it fine, Beast Boy. I just foreshadow your death, as well as yours friends' don't I?" He looked away but Shadows put a sharp finger under his chin to make him look at his demented face.

"I will kill you, and once I do, your innocence will disappear."

"No…"

"Oh yes, you can't hide from me. Not in your dreams, not here, not _anywhere_!"

"Please, leave me alone…"

Beast Boy ran back into Robin's arms but then Shadows grabbed Mas from Menos. He looked at the struggling hero and said, "You still have innocence and I will destroy it along with you… now go." He threw Mas back at Menos, who caught him, and said, "Run now… consider this a head start… I love it when my prey plays hard to get…"

Instantly the Titans ran out of the room and they sprinted into the weapons hall where Robin had all of their villains' weapons from past fights. The doors were locked and barricaded by large objects to keep the creature out.

Raven whispered, "We can't stay in here much longer, he will find us sooner or later… we need a plan on how to get out or beat him… Beast Boy… what did he do to you in your dreams? Maybe we can find a way to defeat him."

Beast Boy shuddered at the memories of his past dreams before answering in a quiet whisper, "Shadows can't go through walls, but he can sense fear so he can sense us if anyone is scared. He only appeared in my dreams in…"

Everyone went dead silent as they heard the sound of nails screeching against the walls, like nails on a chalkboard. They all heard Shadows' voice saying, "Best if you come out now, I could've sensed your fear miles away…"

Robin looked at Raven, who nodded and enveloped everyone in black magic and moved everyone down two floors into the workout room. The doors were instantly locked and covered again so Shadows couldn't get in.

"What were you going to say? Hurry before he realizes we went down a few floors." Said Raven.

"He only appeared in… in the dark! Raven! He's afraid of the light!... right?"

"We need to turn the power back on before Shadows finds out we know his weakness…"

"Okay, then hurry, Raven!"

She nodded at her impatient friend and slowly her black magic and slipped through the floors undetected… or so they thought. Once they made it to the basement, Cyborg turned on his shoulder light and as soon as it came on Shadows' face was right in front of him smirking an evil smirk.

They all stepped back and got in fighting stances. The twins grabbed each other's hands and yelled their battle cry, "Mas y Menos, sí podemos!" (Mas and Menos, yes we can!) Robin grabbed his bo staff and shouted, "TEEN TITANS GO!"

Beast Boy tried to stop his friends but as soon as they got close to Shadows, the monster stepped out of the way and laughed, "Foolish mortals, you cannot defeat me. I know how to break each and every one of you. And once I break you, I _will_ destroy you!"

The shape shifter ran to his friends and said, "Don't do this! You have no idea what he can do!" Robin stepped in front of his boyfriend protectively and declared, "I'll protect you no matter what." Beast Boy gulped, "Did I mention he can make your worst nightmares come to life?"

"WHAT? Mas! Menos! Get out of there!"

Just as the twins were about to change direction and get away from the creature, Shadows snatched Menos from Mas and said, "And what is your worst nightmare? Ah, don't tell me… because I know your worst nightmare is living without your boyfriend!"

A tentacle wrapped around Mas and squeezed him so hard drops of blood started to get on the tentacles. Shadows squeezed harder as he said, "It's like killing two birds with one stone! I rip Mas out of existence which gets rid of his innocence and you live without him! Your worst nightmare will come true!"

Mas screamed in pain as he felt his bones breaking one by one. Menos was trying to get free but he couldn't so he just watched as the love of his life started to die. Shadows laughed loudly as he saw Mas go limp in his tentacle. Menos felt tears running down his face as he whimpered, "Mas… no… te amo… siempre y siempre…" (Mas… no… I love you… forever and always…)

Shadows threw the limp body to the floor and then threw Menos over to the bloody body. The other Titans were in complete shock… was Mas… _dead?_ Raven sprinted to Mas while her friends surrounded Shadows.

She dropped to her knees at the sight in front of her, Menos was crying and holding a broken Mas in his arms. Menos was kissing his lovers' head begging in Spanish for him to wake up. His pleas were answered because Mas opened his eyes and whispered, "Menos… te amo…" (Menos… I love you…)

Raven instantly got to work on the twin by slowly healing all of Mas's broken bones one by one. While she struggled to heal Mas, Beast Boy was grabbed by Shadows and forced to look him in the eye. Robin jumped up to attack but he was swatted away by a tentacle as if he was nothing but a mere fly.

Shadows snarled, "What is your worst nightmare? Oh wait it's…" Beast Boy smirked as he saw the nightmare play in Shadows' eye. The monster roared and dropped Beast Boy, who was luckily caught by Cyborg. Shadows cover his face screaming, "No! NO! It's too much! GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Starfire looked at Robin, who was stumbling over to help, and cried, "Go! Turn on the electricity! I shall distract him!" He nodded before running off to the generator. Starfire threw her starbolts at Shadows, trying to slow him down before he discovered their plan.

He grabbed her with his hand and was about to end her but suddenly he heard Robin say, "Sweet dreams, Shadows!" The monster threw Star to the ground and turned around with a wide eye just in time to see Robin flip on the lights.

Shadows skin started to burn and turn into smoke before their very eyes. He tried to hide from the light and get away, but it was too late. Just before Shadows turned to sand he growled, "You may have defeated me… but I will return… in your dreams, or should I say nightmares… I'll kill you all!"

"Starting with _you_, Beast Boy! Try to hide from me now… _I'll hunt you all down __**forever**__…"_

Once his last words were said, he was nothing more than a pile of sand. Beast Boy put a hand on his nose and said, "Nose goes for cleaning up his ashes!" Raven walked over and slapped the back of his head.

Everyone looked behind Raven to see Menos holding a sleeping Mas in his arms. She slightly smiled as she explained, "I just barely saved him from dying, I told him to get some rest… I just didn't expect him to fall asleep so quickly. He'll be fine by tomorrow."

A weight felt like it was lifted from all the Titans, especially Menos. The minus sign speedster kissed Mas's head and said softly, "Duerme, Mas." (Sleep, Mas.) Robin wrapped an arm around Beast Boy's waist and asked, "So, wanna tell us what your worst nightmare was?"

"_I'm afraid not."_

**Sorry it's a little bit late! It took me forever to write because I wanted a lot to happen in this chapter, and I think A LOT happened! :O haha, I stole Raven's little pun. ;) Anyways, I love this chapter a lot! I hope everyone else does too! Don't read this at night! Well, it wasn't **_**that**_** scary or really scary at all if you ask me so… haha anyways!**

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**__ :)_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Go Screw Yourself__" by __Avery__, "__Take A Hint__" by __Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gillies__, & "__All About Us__" by __He Is We featuring Owl City__. :)_

_**Thank you for everything! Sorry for any mistakes and remember to review! :)**_

Get ready for next chapter! Some fighting **will** go on and **MAYBE** a couple _might_ break up! **DRAMA!** ;)


	10. Creeping Little Spiders

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy, and Mas/Menos**

_Monster_

Chapter Ten: Creeping Little Spiders

_**The Next Morning….**_

Beast Boy yawned as he walked into the main room and found all the other Titans, all but Mas and Menos. He looked around the room and then asked aloud for anyone to answer, "Hey, anyone know where M&M are?"

"They went on a solo mission." Answered Cyborg from the couch.

"Wouldn't they be a duo?"

"They kinda count as one when you think about it."

"Yeah, they're like always with each other every second of the day."

Just as Cyborg was going to invite Beast Boy to play video games with him, the twins ran in the room yelling at each other. Everyone instantly turned and looked at them in complete shock… they _never_ fought with each other… _ever_.

Mas dropped Menos's hand and yelled, "No confía en mí! Él coqueteaba conmigo y yo no coquetear de nuevo! Yo nunca le haría eso a usted, pero usted no confía en mí!" (You don't trust me! He flirted with me and I didn't flirt back! I would never do that to you but you don't trust me!)

Menos rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Sí, claro, siguen diciendo que, hermosa…" (Yeah, sure, keep saying that, beautiful.) The other twin glared at him and said, "No he dicho nada a él! No eres más que ser un idiota!" (I didn't say anything back to him! You're just being an idiot!)

The two speedsters were face to face glaring at each other, which scared the others. Menos yelled, "Soy un idiota? Eres el que no se irían! ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para usted? Necesitas más niños?" (I'm the idiot? You're the one who wouldn't walk away! Am I not good enough for you? You need more boys?)

Mas sighed in frustration before saying, "Eres el idiota porque no se puede ver que estoy enamorado de usted y sólo usted! Te amo con todo mi corazón y de alguna manera eso no es suficiente ¿verdad?" (You're the idiot because you can't see that I'm in love with you and only you! I love you with all my heart and somehow that isn't enough, is it?)

The minus sign speedster questioned, "Es que la verdad o está mintiendo?" (Is that the truth or are you lying?) The other Titan walked away grumbling words in Spanish before walking back over and saying, "Eso viene de mi corazón, pero por supuesto usted no me cree!" (That came from my heart but of course you don't believe me!)

"¿Cómo puedo cuando coquetear con otros chicos!" (How can I when you flirt with other boys!)

"Eres increíble, Menos! ¿Por qué estás actuando así?" (You're unbelievable, Menos! Why are you acting like this?)

"Debido a que no me amas!" (Because you don't love me!)

"Te amo!" (I love you!)

Menos rolled his eyes again and looked Mas dead in the eye and said, "Es demasiado tarde para eso porque somos más." (You're too late for that because we're over.) Tears streamed down Mas's cheeks as he watched Menos walk out of the room and into the room they once shared.

"_Más?" (Over?)_

_**That Afternoon….**_

Mas was on the couch sobbing in Beast Boy's chest ever since Menos said they were over… which was about four hours ago… Menos hadn't come out of the room for anything or for anyone. Raven looked at the weeping twin with sad eyes, never had she seen him so upset.

Robin was on the other side of the twin rubbing his back in circles to comfort him while Starfire floated in front of him with Cyborg by her side. She asked softly, "Please, friend, is there any way we can assist you? You are very upset, please, let us help you."

He looked up at her and cried, "¿Qué hay que hablar? Mi único amor acaba de romper conmigo y yo no hice nada malo! Te lo juro, que estaba bien esta mañana, pero cuando volvimos de la misión que él era diferente! No sé lo que está pasando… todo lo que sé es, sin Menos, estoy perdido. No soy nada… No soy nada especial, sin él…"

(What is there to talk about? My one and only love just broke up with me and I didn't do anything wrong! I swear, he was fine this morning but when we came back from the mission he was different! I don't know what's going on… all I know is without Menos, I'm lost. I'm nothing… I'm nothing special without him…)

The leader of the Titans stood up and stated with a fierce look in his masked covered eyes, "I'm going to talk to Menos about this." Raven put a hand on his shoulder and disagreed, "No, I'll talk to him. I can find out what's going through his head. I know enough Spanish to know what he's saying."

Before Robin could even protest, she walked out of the room and into the halls. When she got to the twins' room she just phased through the door. She didn't knock because she knew Menos probably wouldn't answer it.

On the bed was Menos crying his little heart out. She sat on the bed and asked harshly, "Why are you crying?" He looked at her and said, "No sé! Rompí con ese tramposo, pero por alguna razón estoy llorando! Y por alguna extraña razón me duele el cuello!" (I don't know! I broke up with that cheater but for some reason I'm crying! And for some strange reason my neck hurts!)

She gave him a confused looked before turning him around to examine his neck. She gasped as she discovered a little mechanical bug with a gold "S" attached to the back of Menos' neck. Raven carefully took it off of him and watched as he blinked in confusion and asked, "¿Qué pasó?" (What happened?)

"You don't remember anything?"

"Recuerdo Mas llorando y… no…" (I remember Mas crying and… no…)

"You broke up with Mas because you thought he was cheating on you."

"¡No! Lo amo! ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?" (No! I love him! Why would I do such a thing?)

Suddenly everything came to her and she explained to the young hero, "This little bug was made by Slade. I bet it allowed Slade to control your emotions and possibly your choice in words so you would break up with Mas. And with Mas wanting to be away from you, he'd be defenseless… giving Slade the perfect time to kidnap him! And for all we know, he could have some creeping around the tower looking for Robin or Beast Boy! We need to warn the others, but first you need to patch things up with Mas."

Menos sighed and nodded, "Tienes razón, pero, ¿alguna vez quieres volver a verme?" (You're right, but would he ever want to see me again?) Raven hesitated with the translation but when it came through to her she nodded and said, "He misses you. Now go find him before I get sick of this 'heart to heart' conversation."

He nodded and watched as she walked out the door to go to her friends to tell them of her recent discovery. Just as Menos was going to walk out of the room to find Mas, he heard the shuffling of feet and then he felt Mas getting closer to him.

He heard a sniffle and then he heard Mas's voice singing, _"__Todavía me duele… Recuerdo que cuando era usted y para mí el tiempo desperdiciando? Era química. Todas las cosas que hicimos, fue mágico. Pero ahora se ha ido, ido…__" __**(It still hurts… remember when it was you and me wasting time? It was chemistry. All the things we did, it was magic. But now it's gone, gone…)**_

The minus sign speedster heard Mas slowly start to walk away, but he could still hear him singing, _"__No hay _él_, y no hay _yo_. Pero sé que si lo intentamos, cariño, que podría haber funcionado. Y usted puede ver mi sonrisa, tratando de cubrir la herida. Pero, cariño, necesito que sepas…__" __**(He ain't no **_**him**_**, and I ain't no **_**me**_**. But I know if we tried, baby, we could've worked. And you may see me smiling, trying to cover the hurt. But, baby, I need you to know…)**_

Menos poked his head out of the door to see Mas walking as slow as ever down the halls singing, _"__Todavía estoy en amor con usted y no puedo dejarlo ir. Nena, yo no sé qué más hacer, así que tengo que hacerle saber… se me cortó muy profundo. Profundo, profundo. No sabía que me dolía mucho. Vaya, que me hizo un corte profundo, profundo. Profundo, profundo. Después de que te di todo lo que tenía."_

_**(I'm still in love with you and I just can't let it go. Baby, I just don't know what else to do, so I gotta let you know... you cut me deep, deep. Deep, deep. I never knew it hurt so bad. Boy, you cut me deep, deep. Deep, deep. After I gave you all I had.)**_

Mas's little heart ached as he sang, "_Echo de menos la forma en que solíamos ser…__" __**(I miss the way we, we used to be…)**_ Mas sang imitating Menos's voice, _"__Te quiero, _chico_. Te prometo que eres mi todo.__" __**(I love you,**_**boy**_**. I promise that you're my everything.)**_

Menos had said those exact words to Mas before, but soon he was pulled back into reality because his twin was singing, _"__Pero ahora esas palabras no es más que un recuerdo. Pero ahora es ido, ido__… no…" __**(But now those words ain't nothing but a memory. But now it's gone, gone… no…)**_

He watched as Mas turned down a corner of the hallway singing, _"__No hay él, y no hay yo. Pero sé que si lo intentamos, cariño, que podría haber funcionado. Y usted puede ver mi sonrisa, tratando de cubrir la herida. Pero, cariño, necesito que sepas…" __**(He ain't no him, and I ain't no me. But I know if we tried, baby, we could've worked. And you may see me smiling, trying to cover the hurt. But, baby, I need you to know…)**_

The minus sign speedster walked over to the corner and poked his head around it so he could see Mas sing, _"__Todavía estoy en amor con usted y no puedo dejarlo ir. Nena, yo no sé qué más hacer, así que tengo que hacerle saber… se me cortó muy profundo. Profundo, profundo. No sabía que me dolía mucho. Vaya, que me hizo un corte profundo, profundo. Profundo, profundo. Después de que te di todo lo que tenía."_

_**(I'm still in love with you and I just can't let it go. Baby, I just don't know what else to do, so I gotta let you know... you cut me deep, deep. Deep, deep. I never knew it hurt so bad. Boy, you cut me deep, deep. Deep, deep. After I gave you all I had.)**_

Mas wiped the tears away, knowing they would come back later, and sang just above a whisper, "_Ni un _minuto_ pasa día que no está en mi mente todo el tiempo, chico… en mi mente… Sé que está _solo_ y soy yo hacerte daño, pero es buen, chico… pero está bien…" __**(Not a day **_**minute**_** goes by you ain't on my mind all the time, boy... on my mind... I know you're **_**alone**_** and it's me you hurt, but it's fine, boy... but it's fine...)**_

Menos couldn't stand to hear it anymore so he ran out and cried, "Mas! Basta, por favor…" (Mas! Stop it, please.) The other speedster turned to Menos and tried to hide his tears, but it was no use because they came down like a waterfall.

The crying hero looked at Menos and sang softly, _"__Bueno, es bueno escuchar su voz. Espero que lo estás haciendo bien y si te has preguntado alguna vez, me siento solo aquí esta noche. Estoy perdido aquí en este momento y el tiempo sigue deslizándose por el. Y si me yo pudiera tener sólo un deseo, me gustaría tenerte a mi lado…"_

_**(Well, it's good to hear your voice. I hope you're doing fine and if you ever wondered, I'm lonely here tonight. I'm lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by. And if I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side…)**_

Menos tried to say something, but he was interrupted by Mas's beautiful voice singing, _"Ah, te echo de menos… Oh, te necesito…" __**(Oh, I miss you… Oh, I need you…)**_

More tears fell as the plus sign speedster sang to his twin, _"__Y te amo más de lo que hacía antes. Y si hoy no veo tu rostro, nada ha cambiado. Nadie podía tomar su lugar, se hace más difícil cada _segundo_. Di que me quieres más de lo que hizo antes y lo siento que es así." _

_**(And I love you more than I did before. And if today I don't see your face, nothing's changed. No one could take your place, it gets harder every **_**second**_**. Say you love me more than you did before and I'm sorry it's this way.**_

"Pero me voy_ a casa… _Voy a ir_ a casa."__**(I'll be **_**going**_** home… I'll be **_**going**_** home.)**_

"No, Mas… no." (No, Mas… don't.)

"_Y si usted me pregunta, me quedaré. Me quedaré_…" _**(And **__**if you ask me, I will stay. I will stay…)**_

"Quédate conmigo, Mas… para siempre." (Stay with me, Mas… forever.)

Menos held his arms open for a hug with a sweet smile on his face. Mas smiled and ran into his brothers' arms. He cried into Menos's neck and asked, "¿Realmente me quiere con usted?" (Do you really want me with you?)

He kissed Mas's head and replied, "Más que nada, cariño." (More than anything, baby.) Mas looked up at Menos and asked, "Pero ¿qué pasa con todas esas cosas que dijiste de mí?" (But what about all those things you said about me?)

He wiped Mas's tears away, looked him in the eyes and said, "Nada de eso era cierto. No importa lo que dije sobre que era una mentira, señor Slade estaba controlando mis emociones y las palabras que le diría. Tú eres el amor de mi vida y me iba a morir sin ti."

(None of that was true. No matter what I said about you was a lie, Mister Slade was controlling my emotions and the words I would say. You are the love of my life and I would die without you.)

Mas was at a loss for words, but Menos sure wasn't. He wrapped his arms around Mas's waist and whispered, "Te amo." (I love you.) Mas wrapped his arms around Menos's neck and whispered back, "Te amo demasiado." (I love you too.)

They both leaned in and shared a kiss. Menos had missed the feeling of Mas's lips against his for hours and Mas had missed the feeling of Menos's lips and the feeling of having his brothers' arms wrapped around him again. When they pulled away Mas asked shyly, "Así que, ¿esto significa que estamos de nuevo juntos?" (So, does this mean we're back together?)

"_Siempre y para siempre, __cariño.__" (Forever and ever, baby.)_

_**Back In The Main Room….**_

Cyborg examined the little bug Raven had given him and stated, "It's Slade's tech alright." Robin asked, "Basically, what can it do?" Cyborg explained, "You saw what it did to Menos, it allows the controller to take over and rule the host's emotions. What the host says most of the time are a bunch of lies said by the controller."

"So Menos did not mean anything he said to Mas?" Starfire asked innocently.

"It was all words spoken by Slade to break them up."

"Why would he not try friend Beast Boy first? I thought he was 'madly in love with him'."

"Mas and Menos must've been a test to see if the bugs actually worked… and they work alright…"

Robin glared at the little mechanical bug and said, "Then we need to get rid of them all before Slade sends more here." BB asked his lover, "How are we going to find them if we don't even know where Slade's hiding?"

Raven looked at Robin and sighed, "You're going to use Mas as bait again, aren't you?" Robin nodded and said, "Surprisingly, Slade still doesn't know what the twins can do. We can use that to our advantage and stop Slade."

Starfire flew near the door and questioned, "Shall I retrieve Mas and Menos and inform them of our plan?" Before Robin could say anything Menos walked through the doors with a giggling Mas in his arms. Everyone just stared at them in confusion… only a few hours ago they were fighting and now they were smiling and giggling?

Raven hid a smile as Menos kissed his boyfriend and them set him on the ground. Hand in hand they sped over to Robin and asked in unison, "¿Cuál es el plan, niño pájaro?" (What's the plan, bird boy?) Robin looked at Mas and said, "Him."

Menos held Mas close to him and complained, "Pero él siempre es el plan." (But he's always the plan.) Their leader countered, "And he'll keep being the plan until Slade realizes what you two can do. Is that understood?"

The minus sign speedster grumbled something in Spanish before saying, "Muy bien, pero si algo le pasa a mi cariño-" (Fine, but if anything happens to my baby-) Robin interrupted him by saying, "I won't let anything happen to him."

Beast Boy stepped in and suggested, "Maybe I should be bait with Mas…" Robin looked at him with wide eyes and instantly said, "No… I can't lose you again. I asked Slade to kill me when I thought you were dead, I don't want to lose you again… you mean the world to me and I can't-"

He was silenced by a kiss him his green lover, who then pulled away to say, "Don't ask anyone to kill yourself and don't kill yourself either because I'm not going to die. You won't lose me, I promise. Let me do this, I can keep Mas safe. Please, let me do this, Robin."

"Beast Boy I-"

"Please. I know I can handle whatever he has in store for us."

"Baby… I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't… I promise."

Robin hugged his lover and said, "Okay… but if I find that you have one scratch on that pretty little face of yours, I'm going to kill Slade." Beast Boy giggled, "I love you too, Robin. I'll be fine, don't worry."

_**In Jump City….**_

When the Titans arrived in Jump City the twins had already kissed each other goodbye until they would meet again. Robin gave Beast Boy a long, sweet kiss before letting him walk over to Mas and put him on his shoulders.

Beast Boy walked forwards and whispered to the boy on his shoulders, "It'll be alright, Mas. Hopefully this will be quick and painless… like ripping off a band aid." Mas laughed nervously, "Pero no duele tiritas para el despegue de cualquier manera?" (But don't band aids hurt to take them off either way?)

The green Titan chuckled, "Dude, I really wish you could speak English right now cause I don't know what you're saying." Mas patted his head and replied, "Cada equipo necesita a alguien que es difícil de entender." (Every team needs someone who is difficult to understand.)

Just as Beast Boy was going to say something, someone grabbed him and snatched Mas from his shoulders. Before he could even tell what was going on, he felt a sharp pain in his arm and then he instantly saw black.

Mas struggled weakly until he too felt a shrill pain in his arm and then saw black soon after. Slade laughed, "Two beauties and I didn't even have to lift a finger. Hopefully they've ditched the Titans and were looking for me."

From a distance, Slade could hear footsteps and Robin's voice leading the team to where he was. He let out a quiet growl before running off with his hostages in his arms. And just as Slade managed to escape through the sewers unseen, Robin and the other Titans arrived at the scene.

Menos held his little arms out and tried to find the magnetic bond before it got too far away. He kept changing his direction nonstop until he finally came to a stop. He looked up at Robin and stated, "Está en algún lugar de las alcantarillas que se dirigían a torre de los titanes." (He's somewhere in the sewers heading to Titans Tower.)

Robin grabbed Menos and started sprinting off towards the Tower. Raven flew just a bit behind Robin while Starfire carried Cyborg over the city. Star tried to hide a blush every time Cyborg would look up at her and smile or tell her see was pretty. They knew to be serious while on missions, but something was growing between them… something beautiful.

When they got to the tower they busted into the main room to find that it was exactly as they left it. Menos exclaimed in frustration, "La unión es tan fuerte, pero no sé dónde están!" (The bond is so strong but I don't know where they are!)

Suddenly the TV turned on by itself and Slade was on the screen with Mas in his robust arms. The plus sign speedster was not moving and his eyes were no longer their normal blackish brown color… they were red…

Menos yelled, "¿Qué has hecho con él!" (What did you do to him!) Slade caressed the younger boys' cheek and explained, "I'm sure you're now well aware of my little… pests, if you will. Little Mas here belongs to me now because of my little bugs. He will no longer refuse me or say anything unless I say something to him, isn't that right, Mas?"

"Sí." (Yes.)

"Good, now who do you love?"

"Me encanta… me encanta… yo…" (I love… I love… I…)

"Why are you struggling? You should love me and only me!"

Mas closed his eyes and when they opened they were their usual color. He cried to his lover, "Menos! Sálvame!" (Menos! Save me!) But before Menos could say anything back Mas's eyes returned back to red, telling him that Mas was back under Slade's control.

Slade smirked behind his mask and said, "Beast Boy, darling, don't you want to sing now?" Slade moved out of the way to see Beast Boy with his normal green eyes. What was Slade doing? Wouldn't he want Beast Boy under his control by now?

Beast Boy sighed did not change but he did sing, "_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets we could see. Shoot me down, but I get up."_

The green Titan took a deep breath before singing with amazing vocals, "_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!"_

While Starfire asked Cyborg what titanium was Beast Boy continued to sing, "_Cut me down, but it's you who'd have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud, not saying much…"_

Mas did nothing in Slade's arms as the older man's tightened when BB sang, "_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!"_

"_I am titanium! I am titanium!"_

Beast Boy relaxed a little before glaring at Slade and singing pretty much to him, _"Stone-hard, machine gun. Firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass!"_

Robin gave his boyfriend a small smile as the green boy sang, _"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!"_

"_I am titanium!"_

Slade grabbed his green-skinned captive and said in a husky voice, "Let's see if you're still titanium when I'm done with you." Beast Boy tried to rip free from him as he growled back, "You'll be dead when Robin gets his hands on you!"

The older man chuckled, "What's Robin going to do? He can't stop me!" Beast boy elbowed Slade in the stomach, causing him to let go of both Beast Boy and Mas. BB ripped the bug off Mas's neck and said, "He can do so much more than you think."

Robin smiled and wanted so badly to say, 'That's my baby!' but he didn't due to the current situation they were all in. Slade snarled, "Get over here right now!" Beast Boy and Mas stuck their tongues out at him in response. He repeated, "Get over here right _now!_"

"Make us!"

"Why you little-"

"Go screw yourself!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Go kill yourself!"

As Slade and Beast Boy went back and forth, Robin turned to Cyborg and asked, "Is there a underground tunnel underneath the Tower?" Cyborg gasped in realization because that was probably why Menos could feel Mas, but didn't know where he was.

Cyborg nodded and said, "There are multiple tunnels underneath the city, and one of the major ones is underneath the Tower. I can project holograms of us long enough for all of us to get to Slade and destroy the bugs, but we have to move quickly before Slade realizes we're not really here."

Robin nodded and waved Raven, Starfire, and Menos over so he could inform them of the plan. Once everyone understood what was going to happen, Cyborg flashed the light on his shoulder and when the light wen away, holograms of them all were standing there watching the screen.

The Titans silently slipped out of the room and into the basement of the Tower. Cyborg turned on the lights and walked over to a door on the floor leading to the tunnels. He opened the door to see a ladder leading into the tunnels.

One by one they went down the ladder and into the dark passageways. Cyborg turned on his shoulder light and looked at his arm. His arm had a map of the channels leading right to where Slade was hiding Beast Boy and Menos.

Cyborg lead the way with the others down the water-dripping tunnels until they got to a door with a gold "S" on it. Robin pushed past Cyborg and kicked the door down and instantly got ready to attack. But when they moved more in the room they realized that it contained all the little bugs, but surprisingly they didn't attack them.

The cyborg picked one up and stated, "They're turned off." He set it back down and watched as Robin set down a bomb and set in a time of five minutes. Once the bomb was turned on the countdown started to go off.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"The bomb will freeze them, not set off an explosion."

"The cold temperature should cause them to explode."

"Exactly. Now we need to find Beast Boy and Mas and get them out of here before we freeze too."

Menos walked over to a door on the other side of the room and said, "Mas está ahí!" (Mas is in there!) Robin sprinted over to the door and kicked it down shouting, "It's over Slade!" The villain looked over in shock and asked, "How did you find this place!"

Starfire threw a starbolt at him and said, "That information is not for you to know!" Slade got back up and threw a rope around Beast Boy. Slade pulled him against his chest and placed a bug on Beast Boy's neck undetected.

Instantly Beast Boy changed into a bird and flew back over to Mas, where he then morphed into a pterodactyl and picked up the plus sign speedster. He carried Mas over to the other Titans and dropped him in Menos's arms.

Once Beast Boy changed back to normal he questioned, "Okay, so what's the plan now?" Robin heard the bomb start beeping, signaling that they only had a minute left to get out before the bomb went off. Robin answered, "We need to get out of here now."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven blasted Slade back at the same time and watched as he was blown into the wall. Before he could get a chance to get out he heard Mas and Menos cry, "Mas y Menos, sí podemos!" (Mas and Menos, yes we can!)

The twins ran at him as fast as they could, which was extremely fast, and knocked him further into the wall. Then they moved out of the way just in time for Beast Boy to shove him into the wall even more in triceratops form.

When the twins and Beast Boy got out of the way, Robin threw a bomb over to where Slade was so that the rocks would cave in on Slade. Once they saw the last of the rocks fall Raven enveloped them in his magic and carried them through the ceiling of the room and into the safety of the Tower.

When they were all in the basement, Cyborg locked the door and watched as Starfire used her power to seal the door so if would never open again. Suddenly they all heard a beeping noise and the sound of the bomb going off, followed by multiple little explosions.

The twins threw their fists in the air and cheered, "¡Lo hicimos!" (We did it!) Raven walked away saying emotionlessly, "I'm going to meditate now." Cyborg turned to Starfire and grabbed her hand, causing her to blush.

He looked her in the eyes and asked, "Star, I think I'm in love with you… will you be my girlfriend?" Mas and Menos ran over to Cyborg and said angrily, "¿Qué pasa con la señorita Bumblebee? Usted todavía está en una relación con ella y no te atreves a engañar a ella!" (What about Miss Bumblebee? You're still in a relationship with her and don't you dare cheat on her!)

Cyborg sighed before grabbing his communicator and calling Bee. She picked up the phone and said happily, "Hey, Sparky!" He took a deep breath before confessing, "I'm sort of in love with someone else, Bee."

"W-What? How could you…"

"I'm so sorry, but you know I'll always love you."

"I can't… I can't talk to you anymore…"

"Bee, please-"

Before he could say anything else Bumblebee had hung up on him. Mas and Menos shook their heads and said in unison, "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso a ella? Claro, estamos feliz de que estés con la señorita Starfire, pero ella te amaba tanto…" (How could you do that to her? Sure, we're happy you're with Miss Starfire, but she loved you so much…)

Just as Cyborg was going to say something the twins dashed off to go call Bumblebee to make sure she was okay. Starfire gave Cyborg a small smile before saying softly, "I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend."

He just smiled back at her and hugged her. Beast Boy shrugged and said aloud, "Look at Cy scoring them chicks." Robin just laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. The Boy Wonder stated, "I have to go finish up some work, but I'll be sure to come snuggle with you tonight."

BB blushed and replied, "I'll be waiting." Robin gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking out of the basement. Cyborg pulled away and brushed a piece of Star's hair out of the way. She blushed a shade of pink as Cyborg leaned in and kissed her.

The green Titan groaned, "Get a room…" Cy pulled away so he could say quickly, "Found one." BB laughed, "Alright, alright! I'm going so you two can keep sucking each other's faces!" Starfire giggled before Cy leaned in and kissed her again.

Beast Boy was walking into the kitchen when he suddenly lost all control of everything. He tried to grab some tofu, but instead he grabbed a knife. At first he thought he was just craving some bread and butter, but his eyes widened as he saw himself aim the knife at his heart.

He gulped and tried to pry his arms away, but they wouldn't obey him. And that's when he realized it… _he was under Slade's control._ He tried so desperately to scream, but his mouth wouldn't open. He watched as the knife got ready to kill.

He was screaming in his thoughts for someone to come in and save him from killing himself, but no one came. Tears fell from his eyes as the knife went out farther to insure a more painful death for him. He closed his eyes as the knife moved towards his chest.

'_Robin, I love you.'_

**Cliffhanger! :O Will he kill himself or will someone come to his rescue? Who knows what I might do. ;) Sorry this chapter took so long! :( I'm getting really busy and I barely have the time to write until the weekends so the chapters might be out as quickly as I'd like. :/**

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**__ So you can find out if BB kills himself or not!_

_**And, I'd like to thank and credit two amazing authors for the idea of Beast Boy killing himself: **__**I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39**__** & **__**Fallen-Angel39**__**. :) Without them, this chapter would not be as good as I think it is. Thank you two so much! I couldn't have written this chapter without you both! :)**_

_**And, please check out their awesome fics they've written for Teen Titans! :) They are two wonderful authors and people and I thank them both so much for everything! :)**_

_Anyways, songs in order of appearance: "__Deep__" by __Auburn__, "__Stay__" by __Miley Cyrus__, & "__Titanium__" by __David Guetta featuring Sia__._

_**Sorry for any mistakes! Please read, review, and love it! :)**_


	11. ATTENTION PEOPLE

Hello everyone! Long time no see! I'm terribly sorry for not being around to write but I can assure you I will try my best to keep writing! I've had a writers block and I've been unmotivated to write for the longest time and for that I'm sorry!

A new chapter will be up as soon as possible and I may be giving this fic up for grabs. _**Maybe.**_ Anyways thank you for the reviews and thank you for being loyal and kind to me. It means a lot to me and you're all amazing.

Thank you and please stay beautiful. :)


	12. Potions & Jinx

_Monster_

**Summary: Beast Boy looks like a bright, green ball of never dying energy on the outside… but on the inside? He has a secret that's been haunting him for his whole life. When Slade kidnaps BB, will the Titans be able to save him from Slade and himself? Robin/Beast Boy one sided Slade/Beast Boy, and Mas/Menos**

_Monster_

Chapter Eleven: Potions & Jinx

_**Where I Left You All Hanging….**_

'_Robin, I love you.'_

The knife came in for the kill but someone jumped on him yelling, "NO!" The knife aimed for Beast Boy's heart but just barely missed and got his arm instead. Robin snatched the knife out of BB's hand and nearly screamed, "Why would you try to kill yourself!"

Beast boy didn't answer, he wanted so badly to answer but he couldn't because of Slade. Tears fell down the green Titans cheeks because Robin was yelling and him and the pain he was feeling from the cut to his arm was unbearable.

The other Titans rushed in after hearing Robin screaming and that's when Raven knew what _really_ happened. She knew Slade wasn't really gone and she knew he would do something like this to get his revenge on Robin and Beast Boy.

Raven looked at Robin and stated, "Look at the back of his neck." Robin looked at the back of BB's neck to discover a little bug on him. Robin grabbed the bug and smashed it against the counter of a table angrily.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and fell to the floor. Mas and Menos sped over to him and instantly panicked, "Oh, Dios mío! ¡Está muerto!" (Oh my God! He's dead!) Raven floated over to his side and stated, "He's not dead, he's just unconscious due to the loss of blood."

"Can you heal him?" asked Robin.

"I can heal the wound but I can't restore the amount of blood lost."

"Does he need a donor?"

"No, his powers are already healing his wound and restoring the amount of blood he lost."

Raven healed the rest of the cut and then looked at Robin, "He needs to rest." He nodded and carefully picked him up and carried him into the med bay of the tower. Robin put a blanket over Beast Boy's body and looked down at his fragile boyfriend.

"_Slade will pay for this!"_

_**The Next Morning….**_

One by one all of the Titans, with the exception of Beast Boy, shuffled into the main room of the tower for Robin's announcement. As Robin turned away from the tower to look at his team, he saw Mas lean his head on Menos's shoulder for support, seeing as how he was still a little sleepy.

His eyes narrowed as he said, "This time Slade has gone too far. We're taking him down once and for all this time! And Mas and Menos are going to lead us to him!" The twins instantly held each other because they were completely terrified by Robin's plan.

Just as Menos was going to protest against Robin's plan, their leader lifted his finger and stated firmly, "No exceptions. He's going to be the bait for our plan and that's final. Is that understood, Menos?" The minus sign twin grumbled words in Spanish before holding Mas closer and nodding.

Starfire gulped, "But what about friend Beast Boy? If we leave, he will be unable to protect himself." Robin gave her a glare before saying, "He'll be fine. We won't be gone long if we give Mas to Slade and defeat him at his hideout."

The alien princess grabbed Cyborg's arm because she was utterly terrified of Robin. The leader of the Titans West looked at his frightened team and walked by them saying, "Let's move out, it's time to finish this once and for all."

_**In Jump City….**_

Mas and Menos tried to kiss each other goodbye but Robin grabbed Mas and hurried him into the middle of the street. Mas looked behind him with scared eyes only to discover that his boyfriend and team were both gone.

He gulped before walking down the street and saying, "Señor Slade? ¿Está usted aquí? Si es así, por favor, no saltar de la nada, porque eso es realmente aterrador." (Mister Slade? Are you here? If you are, please don't jump out of nowhere because that's really scary.)

There was no answer in return so Mas choked out lies, "Señor Slade, realmente… echo de menos…que… Te necesito…tan mal…eres el único…que realmente…" (Mister Slade, I really… miss… you…I need you…so badly…you're the only one…who really gets me…)

Suddenly someone grabbed Mas by his arm and yanked him into the air. When the person turned him, Mas gasped as he realized that it was Slade. The villain looked at his prize and said, "Do you really mean what you say, beautiful?"

"Sí, realmente lo que necesita." (Yes, I really need you.) Mas lied again.

"Good, because I need you too."

"Por?" (For?)

"You're going to be my second bride."

Mas gave him a confused looked before asking, "¿Qué entiende usted por segundo?" (What do you mean by second?) Slade chuckled, "Jealous, are we? No need to worry, once Red X collects Beast Boy he shall be my first bride and you shall be my second."

The little hero put his hand on his hip and asked, "¿De verdad esperan que el señor Robin dejar que el señor Red X llevar el amor de su vida?" (Do you honestly expect Mister Robin to just let Mister Red X take the love of his life?)

Slade pulled Mas higher so he was looking into his eye as he said, "No, but I honestly _did_ expect Robin to be so rash and give you to me. And he was even foolish enough to leave Beast Boy alone at the tower, giving Red X the perfect opportunity to swipe my first bride away from him. I have a present for you, my love."

Before Mas could try to get free, a metal collar was strapped around his neck. There was a beeping noise and then a quick shock before Slade explained, "This collar cuts off you and your brother's magnetic bond and it also makes you speak English."

Mas growled, "Get this thing-" The plus sign speedster grabbed his neck and cried, "No! I don't want to speak English!" Before Slade could reply, Robin and the others ran out and surrounded the dangerous villain and Mas.

The plus sign speedster looked at Robin and yelled, "Get back to the tower! Mister Beast Boy is in trouble! Don't worry about me, just go!" Slade smirked behind his mask as everyone heard an explosion from the tower.

Robin gritted his teeth in anger as his rival said, "Time yet again is not on your side, Robin. Either way you lose. If you go back to the tower, I escape with Mas. If you try to save Mas, I shall get away with your precious boyfriend. Which means more to you, Robin? A beautiful Spanish speedster or the love of your life? You choose. I'll be waiting."

"Robin, just save Mister Beast Boy! I'll be alright!" cried Mas.

"But, Mas-"

"Just go! Everything will be alright! I'll be fine!"

"Mas, I can't just-"

Tears were in Mas's eyes as he pleaded, "I'll be fine, I promise! Just get Mister Beast Boy before it's too late… please…" Menos tried to step forward but Cyborg grabbed him because Robin had signaled for everyone to get back to the tower.

Menos was slugged over Cyborg's shoulder like a coat and was forced to watch as his boyfriend was taken away. Menos felt tears pour down his cheeks as he screamed, "MAS!" He thrashed around in Cyborg's grip but he wouldn't let the Spanish boy go.

When they made it to the tower, Robin sprinted as fast as he could to the med bay and gasped. There written on the wall in Beast Boy's blood was: _Miss me, Robin? Good luck getting your boyfriend back now. By the way, he's great in bed… I had a fun time but I can't say the same for him. Better get used to living without him… -X_

When the others got into the med bay they took a step back at the bloody message on the wall. Starfire gulped and grabbed Cyborg's free arm, looking for comfort in this terrible time. Raven gritted her teeth and stomped away to her room to meditate.

She was beyond angry at this time and she needed to meditate before her emotion clone, Rage, took control over her. Before anyone could try to move towards Raven's room, they heard a chilling voice say from the main room, "Come out, come out where ever you are Titans…"

They ran into the room to discover Slade on the screen of the TV. In the back of the room Slade was in, everyone could see Beast Boy and Mas chained to the wall. Mas screamed, "Menos! Menos, where are you? Save me!"

Menos squeezed out of Cyborg's grasp and exclaimed, "Mas! No te preocupes, voy a estar allí pronto!" (Mas! Don't worry, I'll be there soon!) Mas was unable to reply due to Slade laughing, "And who's to say he'll love you when you get here?"

"Qué?" (What?)

"You see, I've been practicing potions and hexes lately…"

"Y?" (And?)

"And I've learned a love potion that'll be sure to make them fall in love with _me_."

Slade walked over to a cauldron that was over a fire, making him look like a witch. The water was an ugly brown color that appeared to require more ingredients. Slade murmured as he through in random things, "Heart of a lion… tail of an eel… vocal chords of a nymph… roots from a black rose… and now blood of two pure souls."

He grabbed Mas and carried the kicking Titan over to the now green bubbling cauldron and took out a knife. Mas tried to move away from the knife, but it was useless. Slade slashed Mas's arm and watched as drops of his captive's blood dripped into the green potion.

A cloud appeared over the cauldron and changed the color to a dirty yellow color. He tossed Mas aside and snatched Beast Boy from his chains and pushed him towards the cauldron. He cut BB's already hurt arm and smiled under his mask as the blood went into his love potion.

Beast Boy was thrown to the ground beside Mas when he was no longer needed for the potion. A pink cloud appeared and caused Slade to laugh evilly. He stirred the potion around with a giant wooden spoon until the pink changed to red.

He walked over to Beast Boy and hissed, "Once you drink this, the first person you see will be the one who fall in love with." Beast Boy growled, "I'll never truly love you! My heart belongs to Robin… you'll never _really_ get me. I love Robin and only Robin."

Slade ignored Beast Boy and shoved the potion down his throat and watched as BB's green eyes changed to pink. Beast Boy hugged Slade and cried, "Oh, Slade! Don't ever stop loving me because if you do, that would be the day I would end my life! I love you so much!"

Robin dropped to his knees and whimpered, "No…" Slade twirled Beast Boy to the side and then grabbed Mas. The little Titan said quickly, "Menos, I love you and only you! No matter what I say to Mister Slade, just know it's not true and I love you with all my heart!"

The villain poured the potion down the Spanish twin's throat and smirked as Mas's eyes changed to pink as well. Slade spun Mas over to Beast Boy and asked them, "Don't you two _villains_ want to sing something to our _special guests_?" BB and Mas giggled and nodded like little school girls.

Out of nowhere jazzy sounding music came on and Beast Boy sang, _"Good evening all you_ heroes, and freaks with good looks. Heroes _in tights come after _us_, and still _we're_ off the hook."_ Mas and Beast Boy stepped forward as the twin took over and sang, "_For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day!"_

"_You scum can simply call us the one and only Birds of Prey!"_ the two sang together.

Raven walked in and lifted an eyebrow as Beast Boy sang, _"_Master of Games_ has his special _necklace…" Mas slid through the green boy's legs singing, "_Pretty strong, that little thing!"_ BB sang with a smile, "Kyd Wykkyd's _deeds are really swell…" _Mas looked up at his friend and sang back, "_But who will bring him out of his shell?"_

Raven walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, seeing as how she could care less right now because they were just singing. Mas stood up and sang, "Billy Numerous' _foes, they finish last…" _BB put his hands on his hips as he went on, _"Too bad sometimes he's just too fast!"_

The two cursed Titans danced in sync as they continued to sing, "_While all the boys can always _ruin_ the day, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey! The one and only Birds of Prey! While all the boys can always _ruin_ the day…"_

"_No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"_

Mas giggled as he sang, _"_Seemore _has _villainess _traits…"_ Beast Boy commented with a smirk, _"That is when he's _looking_ straight…"_ The Spanish speedster hopped on BB's shoulders and sang, "Cinderblock's _always courageous…" _Mas chuckled as BB remarked, "_His little _brain, _less outrageous…"_

The Titans looked at Raven with confused looks as she walked over with an apple in her hand. Her eyes shifted towards them but then shifted towards the apple as Beast Boy sang, "Plasmus_ can expand…"_ They both sang with enthusiasm, "_Becomes putty in our hands!"_

Mas and Beast Boy went back to doing their dance together as they sang perfectly, "_While all the boys can keep you _heroes_ at bay, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey! The one and only Birds of Prey! While all the boys can always _ruin_ the day…"_

"_No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"_

The two hostages walked over to Slade and got real close to him. Beast Boy sang dreamily, "Slade_ throws his _deadly boomerang…_ what a weapon, what a bang…"_ Mas smiled up at the older man and sang just like BB, _"Check out that utility belt, sure can make a _boy's _heart melt…"_

"_He's always right there for the save, _and we're in _his secret cave!" _The duo sang.

The two singers danced back over in the middle of the camera and sang in perfect harmony, _"While _Slade _does things in his special way, he'd do it better with the Birds of Prey! The one and only Birds of Prey! While _Slade_ always seems to _ruin_ the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"_

"_Birds of Prey… meow."_

Slade walked over and wrapped his arm around Beast Boy while the other arm held Mas. Robin and Menos fumed with anger at the sight before them. They couldn't stand to see their lover in the arms of another man, especially Slade's…

The villain looked at the two angry Titans and asked with a hidden smirk, "What's the matter? Can't stand to see the loves of your lives in the arms of another man?" Just as Robin and Menos were about to go insane, Cyborg grabbed them both and said fiercely, "Y'all need to calm down cause we are going to find them and bring them home!"

Menos squirmed out of Cyborg's grip and shouted at Slade, "Usted es una persona enferma y retorcida, y si alguna vez pensaste por un segundo que Mas te ama de verdad, entonces están equivocados por desgracia! Él me ama y yo lo amo y no lo olvides!" (You're a sick, twisted person and if you ever think for a second that Mas really loves you then you are sadly mistaken! He loves me and I love him and don't you forget it!)

Mas's eyes closed for a second after hearing what Menos said but then they opened and revealed his still pink eyes. Menos gasped, "Mas…" Robin, who was still restrained in Cyborg's grip, glared at Slade and growled, "Once I find you Slade I'm going to kill you and take my baby home where he belongs!"

Beast Boy grabbed his head and that's when Slade's eye almost popped out. He let out a growl noise before he said, "You will never find them _ever_. With that collar around Mas's neck, I'm afraid you'll never find them. They belong to me and don't either of you forget it!"

Mas hopped out of Slade's grip, looked at him, and sang, "_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war! You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door! You and I get so _dang_ dysfunctional we stopped keeping score! You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't take it no more!"_

Beast Boy moved away from Slade and sang with Mas, "_But, baby, there you go again, there you go again making me love you! Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go! Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo!"_

"_And now I'm feeling stupid crawling back to you!"_

Just as they were going to sing again Slade stuffed more of his love potion down their throats and instantly they were quieted. Mas and Beast Boy looked at Slade and fell in love with him all over again and their new love for him was a little more sexual this time.

Mas jumped on Slade and said seductively, "Come on, why don't you take all that armor off and show us we belong to you." BB noticed a bulge in Slade's pants and whispered, "We can help you out with that if you just take all your armor off."

"Let me just shut off the video and-"

"No! I want them to watch."

"Beast Boy you're hot!"

"And naughty… now come on take it off."

Robin and Menos's hearts felt like they were torn into a million little pieces with absolutely no chance of being fixed. Raven watched them with sad eyes and phased through the walls quickly. Starfire was looking for Raven and that's when she asked Cyborg in a whisper, "Where is friend Raven?"

Cyborg looked at the screen on his arm and mumbled, "She's after someone, Star." The alien had a puzzled look on her face as she asked, "I do not understand. Who is she looking for?" He sighed, "She's gonna try to get Jinx to help us but she needs to move faster before the potion makes them love him forever."

Slade was slowly taking off his armor in front of his two love sick puppies. He enjoyed finally having them making them basically swoon for him. Beast Boy whined, "Stop being such a tease, Slade!" Mas joined in, "Yeah! Better hurry before we attack you and rip your clothes off!"

The villain tore his shirt off and threw it at his captives, revealing a his six pack. His six pack instantly made the two boys rush towards him and they had their hands all over him. The bulge in Slade's pants became more noticeable and that's when Beast Boy and Mas looked at it and then looked back up at Slade.

He grabbed Mas and whispered in his ear, "That's gonna tear you apart, I don't think you can handle it." Mas looked like he had gotten slapped across the face. He argued, "But I can handle it! I can show you I can handle it if you just put it in me already!"

Menos screamed, "Mas! No! Por favor, te amo!" (Mas! No! Please, I love you!) Mas looked at the minus sign speedster and tilted his head as if he looked familiar. Slade made Mas look at him and just as their lips were going to touch Beast Boy pulled them apart and said, "If anyone gets to kiss him first, it's me!"

Beast Boy ripped off the other man's mask and covered them as he crushed his lips against Slade and Robin felt everything around him crumble. He fell back on Menos, who collapsed under him, and screamed at the top of his lungs. When the two pulled away Slade put his mask back on and said in shock, "That was amazing, love."

**CRASH! **Slade looked over his shoulder and saw Raven with an unfamiliar pink haired girl. He stepped in front of his possessions and growled, "Ah, Raven I knew you would be the one to find me. Such a clever girl but you know you cannot break the hex they're under."

She smirked, "I know, but _Jinx_ can!" Slade's eyes grew wide as he instantly ran at her. With a wave of her hand Slade was whipped away by her pink energy. He hit his back hard against a rock but got back up and said, "You couldn't do it so you got _her_ to do it? She brings nothing but bad luck, yes my lady, I have heard a lot about you."

"I don't care."

"I know you left your villainous ways for a boy and-"

"Good job captain obvious."

"Insolent girl!"

He was not used to Jinx's attitude even though he knew much about her life. His twisted tricks to make her break weren't working on her so he just had to break her himself. So he said, "You bring bad luck, Jinx, you cannot help them." She rolled her eyes, "When you combine two negatives you get a positive, idiot."

Slade's eyes almost popped out of his mask with rage as he ran at her blindly. When he jumped into the air to attack her Raven grabbed her with a dark magic claw and held him into the air. She called, "Jinx quick! Change them back to normal!"

Jinx nodded and ran over to Beast Boy and Mas and chanted words under her breath. Her eyes became all pink and that's when a wave of pink shot out and hit the boys. Raven, who was now struggling with Slade, shouted, "What'd you do!"

She yelled back, "They're unconscious but they should be back to normal now! I'll get them you hold him for a few more minutes!" Raven nodded and watched as the other girl dragged the fallen heroes to where she was holding Slade.

Raven looked at Jinx, who nodded, and threw Slade against the wall. Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven and the others disappeared and once they were gone Slade's lair started to crumble and cave on him.

_**Titans Tower….**_

Jinx was carrying Mas in her arms and Raven had Beast Boy in hers when they walked in. Robin and Mas ran to their lovers and put them on the couch. Robin gently shook Beast Boy until a pair of emerald eyes opened.

Menos did the same with Mas and watched as the plus sign speedster opened his little eyes too. Menos smiled and hugged him and Mas hugged back, missing the feeling of his true lover's arms around him again. Robin smiled at his lover and said, "I've missed you, babe."

"_Who are you?"_

**I'm back! :) Sorry I'm a little rusty at this and sorry it's been such a long time! But I worked extremely hard and this is over 4,000 words long! :) I'm proud of myself for coming back and trying to write again and I literally have the best reviewers for being loyal and not getting totally angry with me. :) I'll try my hardest to keep writing! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE :) **_

_**Your reviews are what made me come back to writing :) Thank you so much for staying with me :) I love you all!**_

_Songs in order of appearance: "__Birds of Prey__" from __Batman the Brave and the Bold__ & "__One More Night__" by __Maroon 5_


End file.
